El triunfo del amor
by Ivonnette
Summary: UA. Un hombre misterioso le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello durante su primera noche en la playa. Cuando la intrépida Katniss Everdeen descubrió que se trataba del millonario Peeta Mellark, amenazó con denunciarlo a la policía. Pero, ¿de que podía acusarlo después de responder a sus besos con una pasión devoradora? Lo único que en realidad le había robado era el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

El triunfo del amor

_Disclamer: Me ha encantado mucho esta historia de un libro que leí hace poco así que decide adaptarla nuestros amados personajes de los juegos del hambre de nuestra querida escritora Suzanne Collins. Esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro simplemente me nació hacerlo._

_Al final del fanfic revelare quien es la autora del la historia_

_Sin más que decir espero disfruten la historia… Nos leemos abajo_

Sumary:

Un hombre misterioso le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello durante su primera noche en la playa. Cuando la intrépida Katniss Everdeen descubrió que se trataba del millonario Peeta Mellark, amenazó con denunciarlo a la policía. Pero, ¿de que podía acusarlo después de responder a sus besos con una pasión devoradora? Lo único que en realidad le había robado era el corazón.

Había viajado por todo el mundo, pero nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como la que había ido a pasar las vacaciones a casa de sus vecinos. Katniss se había mostrado valiente y juiciosa a pesar de tener un cuchillo en el cuello. ¿Tendría Peeta valor para amar a una mujer por la que ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

I

El cielo estaba radiante, de un azul intenso y perfecto, como una acuarela de una tarde de verano. Una suave brisa mecía las rosas en el jardín. La niebla oculta las montañas a lo lejos. Impregnado en el aire, un olor a rosas, mar y césped segado. Katniss exhaló un suspiro de placer, se apoyó un poco más sobre la barandilla de la terraza y, simplemente, contempló el paisaje.

Le costaba creer que sólo hiciera un día que había dejado atrás los rascacielos de Nueva York. ¿De veras había sido la mañana anterior cuando se había resguardado de una gélida llovizna de abril montando en un taxi para ir al aeropuerto? Sólo un día. Parecía imposible ir de un mundo a otro en sólo un día.

Pero ahí estaba, de pie en la terraza de una villa en la isla Lesbos. En vez de un día lluvioso, un sol brillante le daba la bienvenida a Grecia. Una calma serena reinaba en contraste con el estrépito y los atascos de Nueva York. Si supiera pintar, se dijo Katniss, pintaría esa vista y la llamaría _Silencio_.

-Adelante –respondió al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Después de inspirar profundamente una vez más, se dio la vuelta con desgana.

- Ya estás de pie y vestida- Annie, un hada morocha y bajita, entró seguida por una asistenta.

- Servicio de habitaciones – dijo sonriente Katniss mientras la asistenta colocaba la bandeja del desayuno sobre el cristal que cubría una mesa-. Apuesto a que no me va a costar nada acostumbrarme a estos lujos. ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó a Annie después de oler el delicioso aroma de las fuentes que acababa de destapar la asistenta.

- Sólo al café- Annie tomó asiento, se alisó la falda de su vestido de seda y examinó detenidamente a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella.

Una melenita de largos y lacios cabellos sueltos, entre rojo y castaño oscuro, le acariciaban los hombros. Sus ojos grises eran casi demasiado grandes para aquel rostro delicado. De nariz recta, pómulos marcados y boca de largos labios anchos, la cara quedaba rematada por una barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda. Era una cara de ángulos y contornos con los que más de una modelo habría soñado. Una cara fotogénica si Katniss hubiese tenido paciencia para permanecer sentada el tiempo suficiente para fotografiarla.

No conseguiría, se dijo Annie, más que un borrón colorido, la imagen corrida de Katniss girándose hacia lo siguiente que llamara su atención.

- ¡Estás guapísima, Katniss! Me alegro un montón de que por fin hayas venido.

- Ahora que estoy aquí – contestó Katniss, desviando los ojos hacia la vista que ofrecía la terraza-, no entiendo por qué lo he retrasado tanto. _Efxaristo_- añadió mientras la asistenta le servía el café.

-Presumida. ¿Sabes lo que tardé yo en conseguir decir un simple hola, qué tal? No, mejor no te lo digo – dijo Annie de buen humor, moviendo una mano antes de que Katniss pudiera hablar. Los diamantes y zafiros de su anillo de boda reflejaron la luz del sol-. Llevo tres años casada con Finnick y viviendo en Atenas y Lesbos y todavía me cuesta hacerme entender. Gracias, Sena- añadió, despidiendo a la asistenta con una sonrisa.

- Porque te empeñas en no aprender – Katniss mordió con fruición una rebanada de tostada. Más que tener hambre, descubrió de pronto, estaba _muerta_de hambre-. Si te abrieras un poquito, las palabras acabarían entrándote.

- Eso lo dices tú- Annie arrugó la nariz-, que hablas diez idiomas.

- Cinco.

-Cinco, son cuatro más de los que necesita cualquier persona racional.

- No si esa persona racional se gana la vida de intérprete –le recordó Katniss antes de hincarle el diente a los huevos-. Además, si no supiese griego, no habría conocido a Finnick y tú no serías Annie Odair. El destino es algo extraño y maravilloso –sentenció con la boca llena.

-Desayunar filosofando. Es una de las cosas por las que te echaba de menos. La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubiese estado en casa cuando Finnick apareció. No nos habrías presentado- Annie dio un sorbo de café y se animó a prepararse una tostada con muy poca mermelada-. Seguiría despachando botellitas de coñac.

- Ann, cariño, cuando algo tiene que ser, tiene que ser. Me encantaría apuntarme el mérito de vuestro bendito matrimonio, pero una breve presentación no fue responsable de lo que luego montasteis – Katniss cortó un trozo de salchicha, miró a su bonita amiga y sonrió-. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que perdería a mi compañera de habitación en menos de tres semanas? Nunca he visto a dos personas ir tan rápido.

-Decidimos que nos conoceríamos después de casarnos –Annie esbozó una cálida sonrisa-. Y lo hemos hecho.

-¿Dónde está Finnick ahora?

-Abajo, en el despacho –Annie se encogió de hombros y dejó la mitad de la tostada en su plato-. Estará construyendo otro barco o algo así.

- Lo dices como si estuviese construyendo una maqueta –contestó Katniss tras soltar una risotada-. ¿No se supone que cuando te casas con un millonario tienes que volverte orgullosa y presumir de tu marido?

-¿Ha, si? Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer –le siguió la broma Annie-. Lo más probable es que esté ocupadísimo las próximas semanas. Un motivo más para alegrarme de que hayas venido –añadió tras terminarse el café.

-Necesitas una compañera de póquer.

-No creas –Annie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Eres la peor jugadora de póquer que conozco.

- Ya será menos – Katniss frunció el ceño.

- Puede que hayas mejorado. En cualquier caso –prosiguió Annie, ocultando con la taza de café lo que ya era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, no es por ser ingrata con mi país de adopción, pero es maravilloso estar con mi mejor amiga, una estadounidense de pura cepa.

-_Spasibo._

-En inglés, en inglés. A mi me hablas en inglés. Y conste que sé que eso no era griego. Pero tienes que desconectar: olvídate de tus traducciones gubernamentales para la ONU estas cuatro semanas –Annie se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa-. Dime la verdad, Katniss, ¿nunca tienes miedo de interpretar algún matiz mal y provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

-¿Quién, yo? – Katniss abrió los ojos-. Imposible. De todos modos, el truco es pensar en el idioma que interpretas. Es muy sencillo.

-Sí, seguro –Annie se recostó-. En fin, ahora estás de vacaciones, así que sólo tienes que pensar en inglés. A no ser que quieras discutir con el cocinero.

-No tengo la menor queja de él –aseguró Katniss justo antes de terminarse los huevos.

-¿Qué tal tu padre?

-Fantástico, como siempre – Katniss se sirvió más café. Estaba contenta, relajada. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se permitía el lujo de tomarse tiempo para una segunda taza de café? Pero, como Annie había dicho, estaba de vacaciones. Y haría todo lo posible por aprender a disfrutarlas-. Te manda un beso de su parte y me ha pedido que le lleve una botellita de licor de anís cuando vuelva a Nueva York.

-Si es que vuelves –Annie se levantó y dio unos pasos por la terraza. El borde del vestido le rozaba el suelo al andar-. Voy a encontrarte una buena pareja para que te quedes en Grecia.

-Nos sabes cuánto te agradezco que me soluciones me vida sentimental –contestó Katniss con ironía.

-No es nada. ¿Para qué estás las amigas? –repuso Annie sin tomar en cuenta el sarcasmo de su amiga. Luego apoyó la espalda contra la barandilla de la terraza-. Cato es un buen candidato. Es uno de los mejores hombres de Finnick y es realmente atractivo. Rubio y bronceado, con un perfil para salir en las monedas. Lo conocerás mañana.

-¿Debería avisar a mi padre para que vaya preparando la dote?

-Lo digo en serio –Annie se cruzó de brazos y miró la sonrisa de Katniss con el seño fruncido-. No pienso dejarte escapar sin pelear. Voy a llenarte los días de sol y playa, te voy a plantar delante de las narices de decenas de hombres irresistibles. Hasta que te olvides de que Nueva York y la ONU existen.

-Ya me las he quitado de la cabeza… hasta dentro de cuatro semanas – Katniss se echó en pelo hacia atrás, de modo que le cayese sobre los hombros-. Así que plántame delante de las narices a quien quieras. Estoy a tu merced. ¿Me vas a llevar a rastras a la playa esta mañana?, ¿vas a obligarme a estar tumbada sobre la arena y a tomar el sol hasta conseguir un bronceado fabuloso?

-Exacto- Annie asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta-. Cámbiate. Te espero abajo.

Media hora después, Katniss decidió que le iba a gustar dejar que Annie intentase lavarle el cerebro. Arena blanca y agua azul. Se sumergió con suavidad entre las olas. Que el trabajo la tenía atrapada: ¿no era eso lo que le decía su padre? Estaba viviendo para el trabajo en vez de al revés. Katniss cerró los ojos y giró hasta tumbarse sobre el agua boca arriba. Entre las presiones del trabajo y la desagradable ruptura con Gale, pensó, necesitaba una transfusión de paz.

Gale había pasado a formar parte de su pasado. A Katniss no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que su relación había sido más rutina que apasionada. Ambos se habían limitado a cumplir los requisitos del otro. Ella había buscado la compañía de un hombre inteligente; él, una mujer atractiva y con estilo, cuya imagen lo ayudase en su carrera política.

Si lo hubiera amado, reflexionó Katniss, difícilmente habría podido pensar en él con tanta objetividad, con tanta… frialdad. No sentía dolor, no se sentía sola. Más bien, debía reconocerlo, se sentía aliviada. Pero, tras el alivio, había empezado a tener la vaga sensación de estar desorientada; sensación a la que Katniss no estaba acostumbrada y que, sin duda, no le agradaba.

La invitación de Annie no había podido ser más oportuna. Y aquello, pensó al tiempo que habría los ojos para contemplar el cielo, era el paraíso. Sol, arena, rocas, flores… el recuerdo susurrante de los dioses y diosas de la antigüedad. Turquía, con sus misterios, estaba muy cerca, separada tan sólo por el ancho golfo de Edremit. Katniss cerró los ojos de nuevo y podría haberse quedado dormida si la voz de Annie no la hubiera interrumpido.

-¡Katniss! Algunas personas tenemos la necesidad de comer cada cierto tiempo.

-Siempre pensando en comer.

-Y ten cuidado con el sol –continuó Annie desde la orilla-. Te vas a quemar.

-De acuerdo, mamá – Katniss nadó de vuelta, se puso de pie cuando ya no había profundidad y se sacudió como un perrillo mojado-. ¿Cómo es que puedes bañarte y tomar el sol y seguir pareciendo como si estuvieses preparada para un salón de baile?

-Comiendo –respondió Annie sin perder tiempo en explicaciones-. Venga, Finnick suele escaparse de los barcos para comer.

Cuando terminaron, Katniss pensó que podría acostumbrarse a comer en terrazas. Disfrutaron de una sobremesa relajada con fruta y café con hielo. Katniss notó que Finnick Odair seguía tan fascinado con su mujercita, pequeña y morocha, como tres años antes, cuando la había conocido en Nueva York.

Aunque por la mañana le había quitado importancia a las palabras de Annie, sentía cierto orgullo por haber sido ella quién los había unido. Una pareja perfecta, se dijo. Finnick tenía mucho encanto, era un hombre morocho, de nariz aguileña, con una cicatriz sobre una ceja. No era más que unos centímetros más alto que la media, delgado y de porte aristocrático; el complemento perfecto para la belleza morocha y delicada de Annie.

-No sé cómo puedes dejar esto por nada -le dijo Katniss -. Si esto fuese mío, no me iría por nada del mundo –añadió, mirando hacia el horizonte del mar y las montañas.

-Marcharse es bonito. Así puedo volver y encontrar el paisaje más hermoso. Es como una mujer –Finnick se llevó la mano de Annie a la boca para besarla-. Cuesta separarse, pero al regresar la encuentras más bella.

-Estoy convenciéndola de que se quede –comentó entonces Annie, entrelazando los dedos con los de Finnick-. Voy a hacer una lista con todos los candidatos presentables en cien kilómetros a la redonda.

-No tendrás un hermano, ¿verdad, Finnick? –le preguntó Katniss, lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Sólo hermanas. Lo siento.

-Entonces olvídate, Annie.

-Si no logramos casarte, Finnick tendrá que ofrecerte un puesto en su oficina de Atenas.

-La contrataría sin dudarlo –dijo él-. Hace tres años no conseguí convencerla. Y mira que lo intenté.

-Esta vez tenemos un mes para convencerla –Annie lanzó una mirada de conspiración hacia Finnick-. De momento, mañana nos la llevaremos a dar una vuelta en yate.

-Estupendo –accedió encantado él-. Pasaremos un día fantástico. ¿Te parece, Katniss?

-No sé, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada de hacer cruceros –contestó Katniss sonriente y con ojos luminosos-, pero ya que a Annie le apetece, trataré de no aburrirme mucho.

-Que buena persona que eres –bromeó la amiga.

Pasaban pocos minutos de la medianoche cuando Katniss enfiló hacia la playa de nuevo. No había conseguido dormirse, pero acogió de buen grado el insomnio, tomándolo como una excusa para salir a dar un paseo.

Era una noche clara. La luna estaba partida por la mitad, pero emitía una luz blanca que bañaba las copas de los cipreses, bajando hacia la playa. El olor de las flores, penetrante, exótico y misterioso a la luz de la luna.

Desde algún lugar a lo lejos, oyó el murmullo de un motor. Un pescador noctámbulo, pensó sonriente. Debía ser toda una aventura pescar bajo la luna.

La playa formaba un ancho semicírculo. Katniss dejó la toalla y el vestido sobre una roca. Luego se metió en el agua. Al contacto con la piel, resultaba tan fresca y sedosa que Katniss fantaseó con la posibilidad de quitarse también el pequeño bikini que llevaba. Mejor no, pensó sonriente. Pera qué tentar a los fantasmas de los dioses antiguos.

Aunque la idea de explorar los alrededores la seducían, se mantuvo dentro de los límites de la bahía, conteniendo el impulso de recorrer las calas. Seguirían allí a la mañana siguiente, se recordó. A plena luz del día. Nadó con suavidad, imprimiendo a sus brazadas el impulso justo para mantenerse a flote. No había ido a hacer ejercicio.

Incluso cuando empezó a notar que se quedaba fría continuó en el agua. Había estrellas reflejándose en el mar, y silencio. Un silencio inmenso. La sorprendió darse cuenta de que, sin saberlo, había estado buscándolo.

Nueva York parecía alejada por más que un continente; parecía hallarse a siglos de distancia. Y, por el momento, le gustaba esa sensación. Allí, en Grecia, podría abandonarse a todas esas fantasías que nunca parecían apropiadas con el ajetreo del día a día. En Grecia podría permitirse creer en dioses antiguos, caballeros de brillante armadura y piratas apuestos. Katniss rió antes de sumergirse en el agua u volver a sacar la cabeza. Dioses, caballeros y piratas… lo más probable sería que eligiese al pirata si la dejaban elegir. Los dioses eran demasiados sanguinarios y los caballeros, demasiado corteses; pero un pirata…

Katniss sacudió la cabeza. Se preguntaba cómo había acabado pensando en esas cosas. Debía ser influencia de Annie, decidió. Katniss se recordó que no quería piratas ni ningún otro hombre. Lo que quería era un poco de paz.

Suspiró, se puso de pie, con el agua llegándole a la altura de la rodilla, y dejó que las gotas le resbalaran por el cabello y la piel. De pronto, tenía frío, pero un frío estimulante. Sin ponerse el vestido, se sentó en la roca, sacó un peine del bolsillo y se lo pasó distraídamente por la cabeza. La luna, arena de playa, el mar… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Durante un breve instante, se sintió en total armonía con su espíritu y con la naturaleza.

Se llevó un susto mortal cuando una mano le amordazó la boca con fuerza. Katniss forcejeó, pero un brazo le rodeaba la cintura; un tejido áspero rozó su piel desnuda. Sintió que la arrastraban de la roca y luego se encontró pegada contra un torso firme y musculoso.

¿Violación? Fue el primer pensamiento claro que pasó por su cabeza antes de que le entrara el pánico. Katniss empezó a patalear a ciegas mientras la empujaban hacia unos árboles. Apenas penetraba la luz debajo de ellos. Peleó con todas sus fuerzas, atacando con las uñas, clavándola allá donde podía, y sólo sintió una pequeña satisfacción cuando oyó un pequeño gruñido de dolor junto a la oreja.

-Ni una palabra –le ordenaron en griego. Katniss estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque cuando sintió que la sangre se le helaba. El brillo de un cuchillo captó un rayo extraviado de luna justo antes de que el hombre la tirara al suelo, aplastándola con su cuerpo-. Gata salvaje… Estate quieta y no tendré que hacerte daño. ¿Entendido?

Paralizada de miedo, Katniss asintió con la cabeza. Permaneció totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos pegados al cuchillo. En ese momento no podía hacerle frente, pensó disgustada. En ese momento no, pero de alguna manera, de algún modo, averiguaría quien era y se las pagaría.

Aunque ya no sentía el pánico inicial, el cuerpo seguía temblándole mientras esperaba. Parecía que estuviese transcurriendo una eternidad, pero él no se movía, no hablaba. Todo estaba tan silencioso que podía oler las olas rompiendo suavemente en la orilla a unos pocos metros. Encima, entre las hojas, las estrellas seguían brillando. Debía ser una pesadilla, se dijo. No podía estar ocurriendo realmente. Pero cuando intentó cambiar de postura bajo el hombre, la presión de su cuerpo resultó de lo más real.

La mano que le tapaba la boca le impedía respirar con normalidad y empezaba a ver colores borrosos bailoteando delante de ella. Katniss cerró los ojos con fuerza para no desmayarse. Hasta que oyó hablar de nuevo, dirigiéndose a alguien a quien no podía ver.

-¿Qué oyes?

-De momento nada –respondió una vos ruda y tensa-. ¿Se puede saber quién es? –añadió, refiriéndose a Katniss.

-Da igual. Ya nos encargaremos de ella.

Un zumbido estruendoso en los oídos le dificultaba comprender el griego. ¿Cómo que se encargarían de ella?, ¿Qué significaba eso?, pensó, mareada de nuevo por el miedo y la falta de aire.

El segundo hombre dijo algo sobre las mujeres en vos baja y furiosa. Luego escupió al suelo.

-Tú estate atento y aguza el oído –ordenó el que tenía retenida a Katniss-. Y déjame a mí la mujer.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró de pronto el segundo hombre.

Katniss notó que el hombre que la sujetaba se tensaba, pero no apartó la vista del cuchillo en ningún momento. Lo estaba agarrando con más fuerza; notaba que lo estaba apretando por el mango.

Pasos. Resonaron en las escaleras de piedra de la playa. Al oírlos, Katniss empezó a forcejear de nuevo con la fuerza del pánico y la esperanza. El hombre emitió un leve gruñido y cargó el peso del cuerpo sobre ella. Olía a mar. Al cambiar de postura, Katniss captó una vislumbre de su cara, iluminada por un rayo de luna. Era un rostro de facciones angulosas, con una boca de labios apretados y ojos alertas. Ojos duros, fríos e implacables. La cara de un hombre preparado para matar. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Katniss mientras su cabeza empezaba a flotar. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Síguelo –le ordenó a su compinche. Katniss oyó un ligero frufrú entre las hojas-. Yo me ocupo de la mujer.

Los ojos de Katniss se desorbitaron al ver el brillo afilado del cuchillo. Tragó saliva y le supo amarga. El mundo se puso a dar vueltas y luego desapareció.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, plata sobre fondo negro. El mar susurraba. La arena le escocía bajo la espalda. Katniss se apoyó sobre un codo e intentó despejarse. ¿Se había desmayado?, ¿De veras había llegado a desmayarse? ¿O se había quedado dormida y, simplemente, lo había soñado todo? Se frotó las sienes con los dedos y se preguntó si sus fantasías sobre piratas le habrían provocado alucinaciones.

Un leve sonido la hizo ponerse de pie. No, había sucedido en realidad y su agresor estaba regresando. Katniss se preparó para el combate a medida que veía la sombra acercarse. Antes había aceptado la muerte como algo inevitable, sin ofrecer resistencia; pero esa vez lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

La sombra soltó un simple gruñido cuando Katniss lanzó el puñetazo. Luego la capturó de nuevo y volvió a tirarla contra la arena.

-¡Por Dios!, ¡estate quieta! –ordenó enfurecido el hombre mientras ella intentaba arañarle la cara.

-¡Ni hablar! –replicó Katniss, igualmente furiosa. Siguió revolviéndose y peleando hasta que el hombre la inmovilizó tumbándose encima de ella. Sin aliento, sin miedo, Katniss lo miró a los ojos.

De pronto, el hombre se fijó en su rostro y frunció el ceño.

-No eres griega –dijo en inglés con una mezcla de sorpresa e impaciencia-. ¿Quién eres?

-No es asunto tuyo –Katniss trató, en vano, de soltarse, pero él la tenía sujeta por las muñecas.

-Deja de retorcerte –ordenó él, apretándola con más fuerza todavía. No estaba pensando en lo fuerte que él era o en lo frágil que era Katniss, sino en que no se trataba de una simple nativa que había aparecido en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Su profesión la había enseñado a conseguir respuestas y adaptarse a las complicaciones-. ¿Qué hacías en la playa a medianoche?

-Nadar –contestó Katniss con agresividad-. Hay que ser muy tonto para no imaginárselo.

El hombre soltó un exabrupto y cambió de posición mientras ella seguía moviéndose debajo él.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡estate quieta! –exclamó mientras la observaba con absoluta concentración. Lo cierto era que la había visto salir del mar. Quizá estuviese diciendo la verdad-. Así que nadando… Eres estadounidense… Griega no, desde luego –añadió, hablando para sí mismo más que para Katniss, que no dejaba de moverse. ¿No estaban esperando los Odair la visita de una estadounidense? No podía haber elegido un momento más inoportuno.

-Tú tampoco –dijo ella entre dientes.

-Soy mitad griego –contestó el hombre mientras hacía unos rápidos reajustes mentales. La invitada estadounidense de los Odair dándose un baño a la luz de la luna… Tendría que actuar con cuidado si no quería que se armara un buen escándalo. De repente, esbozó una sonrisa radiante-. Me has engañado. Creía que entendías lo que decía.

-Entiendo perfectamente –replicó Katniss-. T no pienses que vas a poder violarme tan fácilmente ahora que no tienes el cuchillo.

-¿Violarte? –repitió estupefacto el hombre. Soltó una risotada tan súbita como la sonrisa anterior-. No se me había ocurrido. En cualquier caso, no saqué el cuchillo por ti, Afrodita.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me tiras al suelo?, ¿por qué me pones el cuchillo en la cara y casi me asfixias? –contestó ella. La furia era mucho más satisfactoria que el miedo, de modo que le dio rienda suelta-. ¡Aparta! –añadió al tiempo que le daba un empujón, pero sin conseguir desplazarlo.

-Enseguida –accedió él de buen grado. La luz de la luna la iluminaba. Una cara preciosa, pensó, aprovechando que se paraba a analizarla. Seguro que era una mujer acostumbrada a que los hombres la admirasen. Quizá pudiera reconducir la relación recurriendo a un poco de su encanto masculino-. Sólo puedo decir que lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte.

-¿Para protegerme? –Katniss dio un nuevo tirón, pero no consiguió soltarse.

-No había tiempo para delicadezas, señorita. Mis disculpas si mi… técnica no ha sido muy refinada –dijo el hombre con serenidad, como si diera por descontado que ella se mostraría comprensiva-. Dime, ¿qué hacías aquí afuera sola, sentada en una roca y peinándote el pelo?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –contestó Katniss, a la que no le había pasado por alto el tono seductor del hombre. También la expresión de sus ojos se había suavizado.

Tanto que casi creía que se había imaginado la dureza que había intuido en ellos entre las sombras. Pero todavía notaba la presión de sus manos apretándole las muñecas-. ¡Suéltame o me pongo a gritar!

Si se detenía a mirarlo, la mujer tenía un cuerpo tentador. Aún así, el agresor se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros. Todavía tenía trabajo pendiente para esa noche.

-Perdón por los problemas que pueda haberte causado –se disculpó mientras Katniss se ponía de pie y se sacudía la arena pegada a la piel.

-¿Y ya está? ¡Tendrás cara dura! O sea, que me tiras al suelo, me amordazas, me pones un cuchillo en la cara y luego me pides disculpas como si me hubieras pisado el pie –dijo indignada ella. De pronto, se serenó, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó-: ¿Se puede saber quién eres y a qué ha venido todo esto?

-Toma. Iba a dártelo cuando me atacaste –dijo el hombre después de agacharse para recoger el vestido de Katniss. Sonrió mientras se lo ponía. Una lástima cubrir un cuerpo tan esbelto y apetitoso-. Quién soy no tiene importancia ahora mismo. En cuanto al resto… no puedo explicártelo –añadió encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

-Estupendo –murmuró disgustada Katniss. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de la playa-. Ya veremos qué le parece todo esto a la policía.

-Yo que tú no lo haría.

Aunque había contestado en voz baja, el consejo sonó más como una orden. Katniss dudó. Giró a los pies de las escaleras para mirarlo. En ese momento, no estaba amenazándola. Y no sentía miedo, sino la autoridad que aquel desconocido irradiaba. Era bastante alto, notó de repente. Y la luna hacía travesuras con su rostro, haciéndolo parecer cruel de pronto y encantador un segundo más tarde. En ese momento, mostraba una expresión confiada y malévola al mismo tiempo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Katniss recordó la potencia de sus músculos. Aunque en ese instante estaba de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros tranquilamente, conservaba un halo de poder. Un halo que no podía disimular por más que sonriera o adoptase una pose desenfadada. Malditos piratas, pensó Katniss con un poco de aprensión. Había que estar loca para encontrarlos atractivos. En vista de que se sentía vulnerable, lo ocultó desafiándolo:

-Puede que tú no lo hicieras, pero yo haré lo que me dé la gana –replicó alzando la barbilla al tiempo que regresaba hacia él.

-Por supuesto. Si te gusta complicarte la vida… Yo prefiero no hacerlo. Soy un hombre sencillo –respondió el hombre antes de examinar su cara con detenimiento. Sin duda, decidió al instante, no estaba ante una mujer corriente-. Interrogatorios, informes que rellenar, horas perdidas con papeleos. Para que luego, aunque consiguieras mi nombre, nadie te creería Afrodita. Nadie-añadió sonriente.

No le gustaba su sonrisa… ni el tono seductor con el que la llamaba por el nombre de la diosa. No se fiaba del calor que le recorría las venas de repente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –arrancó Katniss. Pero el hombre la acalló, cubriendo la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

-Y no te he violado –dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ambas manos, hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos no la oprimían como antes, sino que se deslizaban con suavidad sobre la piel de Katniss. Tenía ojos de bruja, pensó él, y cara de diosa. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad-. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera había sucumbido al deseo de hacer esto.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó con ardor y asombrosa dulzura. La tomó desprevenida. Katniss le dio un empujón, pero sin convicción, más como reacción refleja que disgustada realmente. Aquel hombre conocía las debilidades de las mujeres. Y la fue acercando y ablandando con maestría, sin recurrir a la fuerza.

La fragancia salada del mar la envolvía por fuera, como un calor, un fuego abrasador la consumía por dentro. El hombre exploró su coca con la lengua hasta que el corazón de Katniss empezó a palpitar salvajemente contra los latidos rítmicos y firmes de él. Sabía mover las manos, las cuales deslizó bajo las anchas mangas del vestido para acariciarle los brazos y la curva de los hombros.

Al ver que ya no se resistía, le mordisqueó los labios como si quisiera extraerles todo el sabor. Despacio, sin prisas. La provocaba con la lengua, la retiraba y luego volvía a introducirla entre los labios de Katniss para atormentarla y saborearla. Por un momento, Katniss tuvo miedo de volver a desmayarse en sus brazos.

-Un beso no puede considerarse un delito penal –murmuró él contra su boca. Era más dulce de lo que había imaginado y, pensó azotado por el deseo, mucho más letal-. No me importaría correr el riesgo de darte otro.

-No –Katniss recuperó el juicio de repente y lo apartó-. Estás loco. Y más loco todavía si crees que voy a dejar pasar esto. Pienso…-dejó la frase en el aire después de llevarse la mano a la garganta en un gesto nervioso. La cadena que siempre colgaba de su cuello había desaparecido. Katniss miró hacia el suelo, luego levantó los ojos hacia él para fulminarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has hecho con mi colgante? –preguntó ella-. Devuélvemelo.

-Me temo que no lo tengo, Afrodita.

-Devuélvemelo –insistió Katniss. No podía estar más enojada. Dio un paso al frente con decisión-. Para ti no vale nada. No conseguirás más que unas dracmas por él.

-No te he quitado el colgante. No soy un ladrón –respondió ofendido el desconocido-. Si quisiera robar algo de ti, seguro que habría encontrado algo más interesante que un colgante.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada basílica y levantó una mano para darle una bofetada. Él le sujetó la muñeca, lo que no hizo sino añadir frustración al enfado.

-Parece que el colgante te importa –dijo él con voz suave, pero agarrándola con firmeza-. ¿Qué es?, ¿un regalo de un amante?

-Un regalo de alguien a quien quiero. Aunque no espero que un hombre como tú lo entienda –replicó Katniss. Dio un tirón y logró soltarse-. No pienso olvidarte –le prometió. Luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de la playa a toda velocidad.

El hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó. Segundos después, regresó hacia la orilla.

Continuará…

_¿Qué tal les ha parecido el inicio?_

_¿Lo suficientemente interesante como para continuar con ella?_

_Les ruego que me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios._

_Nos leeremos en el próximo… xoxoxo_

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO… Y A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_

_Gracias :D_

_Bye XOXOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

El triunfo del amor.

II

El sol era un foco de luz blanca. Los rayos acariciaban la superficie del agua. Katniss sesteaba en una hamaca del yate, mecido por el ligero bamboleo del mar.

En medio de un plácido duermevela, se preguntaba si el baño a la luz de la luna y el encuentro con aquel hombre habrían sido un sueño. Los cuchillos, los músculos y los besos derretidores no tenían cabida en el mundo real. Debían de formar parte de una de esas extrañas ensoñaciones que tenía cuando las prisas y las presiones del trabajo y de la ciudad amenazaban con abrumarla. Siempre las había considerado una válvula de escape particular. Inofensivas, pero absolutamente secretas. Jamás se le había ocurrido compartirlas con Gale ni contárselas a ninguna compañera de trabajo.

De no ser porque el colgante había desaparecido y por los moretones que tenía en los brazos, Katniss habría terminado creyendo que todo había sido el resultado de una imaginación demasiado productiva.

Suspiró, se tumbó boca abajo para broncearse la espalda y colocó las manos en forma de almohada para reposar la cabeza. La piel, pegajosa de crema protectora, le brillaba. ¿Por qué les estaba ocultando aquella locura de incidente a Annie y Finnick? Katniss frunció el ceño, tensó y destensó los hombros. Sus amigos se horrorizarían si les contaba que la habían asaltado. Ya veía a Finnick haciéndole de guardaespaldas durante el resto de su estancia en Lesbos. Se aseguraría de que emprendiese una investigación… complicada, agotadora y lo más probable infructuosa. Katniss odió al desconocido, consciente de que éste había tenido razón.

Además, ¿qué podría decirle a la policía aunque decidiese denunciarlo? En realidad, no la había herido ni había cometido agresión sexual alguna contra ella. No recordaba que la hubiese amenazado y no tenía la menor idea de por qué había sucedido aquello. Por otra parte, ¿qué había sucedido?, se preguntó. Un hombre la había arrastrado hasta unos arbustos, la había retenido por algún motivo sin explicación y luego la había dejado marcharse sin hacerle daño.

La policía griega no vería el beso como un acto delictivo. Y no le habían robado. No tenía forma humana de demostrar que aquel hombre le había quitado el colgante. Y, maldita fuera, añadió tras exhalar un suspiro, por más que quisiera atribuirle todo tipo de faltas, no le parecía que encajase con el perfil de un simple ladronzuelo. De hecho, aquel hombre no tenía nada de simple. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciese, lo hacía a lo grande… y lo hacía bien.

De modo que, ¿qué podría hacer? Si, la había asustado y enfadado, lo segundo a consecuencia de lo primero probablemente; pero ¿eso era todo?

Cuando lo detuvieran, en caso de que lo lograran, sería su palabra contra la de ella. Y, de alguna manera, Katniss tenía la impresión de que la palabra del desconocido tendría más peso que la suya.

De acuerdo, le habían dado un susto, habían lastimado su orgullo. ¿Y qué? Katniss se encogió de hombros y cambió la posición de la cabeza sobre las manos. No merecía la pena darles un disgusto a Annie y Finnick. Quizá se había encontrado con un hombre que se volvía loco cuando había luna llena. En cualquier caso, no era más que otra extraña aventura en la vida de Katniss Everdeen. Lo mejor sería archivarla y olvidarla.

Cuando oyó los pasos de Finnick por las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, Katniss apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y le sonrió. A su lado, en una hamaca, Annie se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

-Parece que se ha amodorrado con el sol –comentó Finnick tras subir el último escalón. Luego se sentó en una silla junto a su esposa.

-Yo casi me quedo dormida también –Katniss bostezó, estiró los brazos para desperezarse y se giró para colocar la hamaca en posición sentada-. Pero no quería perderme nada –añadió mirando hacia el agua. Se fijó en una elevación de tierra que se divisaba a lo lejos. La isla parecía flotar, insustancialmente como la bruma.

-Chíos –la informó Finnick, siguiendo la mirada de Katniss. Luego cambió la dirección del brazo y esperó a que ella se girara-. Y la costa de Turquía.

-Está pegada –dijo Katniss-. Parece como si pudiera ir nadando.

-En el mar, las distancias pueden resultar engañosas. Tendrías que ser una nadadora experta. Aunque remando es más fácil. Hay quien cree que es beneficioso estar tan cerca –dijo Finnick y se echó a reír al ver la cara de incomprensión de Katniss-. Por el contrabando, inocente. Sigue siendo una práctica muy habitual, a pesar de que el castigo es severo –añadió mientras se encendía un cigarro de tabaco negro.

-Contrabando –repitió Katniss, intrigada. En seguida asoció la palabra con los piratas y, de repente, frunció el ceño. El contrabando era un asunto feo, se recordó, y en absoluto romántico.

-La costa –Finnick hizo otro gesto con el brazo mientras sostenía el cigarrillo con elegancia entre dos dedos-. Bahías, penínsulas, islas y calas… Se puede acceder al interior desde muchos puntos.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza. Si, era un asunto feo. No estaban hablando de coñac francés ni jamón ibérico.

-¿Opio?

-Entre otras cosas –respondió Finnick sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Te da igual? –preguntó Katniss con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? –contestó él tras dar una calada larga.

Desconcertada por la indiferencia de su amigo, se sentó más recta.

-¿No te preocupan las cosas con las que se trafica cerca de tu casa?

-Katniss –Finnick extendió las manos como rindiéndose al destino. Un mechón de pelo castaño rebrilló bajo el sol-. Lo que a mí me preocupe no va a cambiar lo que lleva pasando desde hace siglos.

-Aún así, saber que se cometen delitos prácticamente en el patio trasero de tu casa…-Katniss se detuvo y pensó en las calles de Manhattan. Tampoco era el barrio más pacífico del mundo-. No sé, suponía que te desagradaría –finalizó.

Los ojos de Finnick se iluminaron con un brillo divertido antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Yo lo dejo en manos de la policía y las autoridades. Dime, ¿estás disfrutando de tu estancia de momento?

Katniss hizo ademán de responder directamente; luego se aseguró de borrar el ceño que le arrugaba la frente. No tenía sentido preocupar a Finnick con lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Esto es maravilloso. Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto a Annie.

Finnick sonrió y le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-Ya sabes que quiere que te convenzamos para que te quedes. A veces me siento culpable por no ir a verte a Estados Unidos más a menudo.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Finnick –Katniss se puso las gafas de sol y se volvió a relajar. Después de todo, el contrabando no tenía que ver con ella-. Annie es feliz. Se le nota.

-Lo sería más si estuvieras aquí.

-Finnick –Katniss sonrió ante los intentos del marido de Annie por complacer a su esposa-, no puedo venirme aquí a haceros compañía, por mucho que os quiera.

-¿Sigues trabajando para la ONU? –preguntó entonces él. Apenas cambió el tono de voz, pero Katniss captó el matiz. Finnick había pasado a hablar de negocios.

-Me gusta lo que hago. Se me da bien y es un desafío interesante.

-Soy un empresario generoso, Katniss; sobre todo, con personas con tanto talento como tú –Finnick soltó una bocanada de humo-. Hace tres años te pedí que trabajaras para mí. Te aseguro que me habría tomado más tiempo en tratar de convencerte si no hubiera estado… distraído –terminó sonriente, apuntando con la barbilla hacia Annie.

-¿Distraído? –preguntó esta de pronto. Se subió las gafas de sol a la frente y miró por debajo de ellas.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –Katniss puso cara de resignación-. Está claro que no tienes remedio. Tus modales han sido siempre espantosos –añadió mientras una azafata uniformada aparecía con tres copas con hielo y las colocaba cobre la mesa.

-Tienes unas semanas para pensártelo –insistió Finnick, cuya tenacidad era una de las virtudes con la que más éxito había cosechado en el trabajo-. Pero te lo advierto: Annie va a ser mucho más persistente que yo con la solución del marido. Y soy el primero que piensa que una mujer necesita un hombre que le dé seguridad –añadió justo antes de agarrar su copa.

-¡Mira que eres griego! –contestó Katniss.

-Me temo que uno de los candidatos de Annie se va a retrasar –continuó él sin inmutarse-. No se nos unirá hasta mañana. Vendrá con mi prima Delly.

-Genial –dijo Annie con sarcasmo y Finnick frunció el ceño.

-A Annie no le cae bien Delly, pero es de la familia –comentó él. La mirada serena que le lanzó a su esposa indicó a Katniss que ya habían discutido al respecto con anterioridad-. Tengo una responsabilidad.

Annie agarró su copa y exhaló un suspiro de aceptación. Luego acarició brevemente la mano de Finnick.

-Tenemos una responsabilidad –corrigió ella-. Delly es bienvenida.

El ceño de Finnick se transformó en una mirada amorosa tan deprisa que Katniss no pudo evitar burlarse de ellos:

-¿Es que nunca discutís? Quiero decir, ¿no os dais cuenta de que no es saludable mantener tanta armonía?

-Tenemos nuestros momentos –dijo Annie sonriente, mirando por encima de la copa-. Hace una semana estuve enfadada con él durante… como poco quince minutos.

-¡Qué tragedia! –exclamó Katniss con ironía.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intervino Finnick-. ¿Crees que un hombre y una mujer deben pelear para tener una buena relación?

-No –Katniss negó con la cabeza y rió-. Soy yo la que tiene que pelear para estar en forma.

-Oye, no has mencionado a Gale en ningún momento. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Annie –Finnick reprendió a su esposa por su intromisión simplemente con el tono en que pronunció su nombre.

-No, no importa Finnick. No es un problema. Al menos eso espero –Katniss agarró su copa, se puso de pie y se acercó a la barandilla del yate. Miró la copa y frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera segura de qué contenía-. La relación no funcionaba. Todo era muy previsible, siempre hacíamos las mismas cosas y ni siquiera era consciente de que no nos hacíamos felices. De pronto, me di cuenta de que no estaba satisfecha y decidí cortar antes de acomodarme a una vida rutinaria.

-Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a algún hombre que te sorprenda –comentó Annie. Se alegraba de que su amiga hubiese roto con Gale y ni siquiera trató de disimularlo.

Katniss contempló el ligero oleaje del mar antes de responder:

-No tengo intención de caer rendida a los pies de Cato, ni de ningún otro en el que hayas pensado, simplemente porque Gale y yo ya no estemos juntos.

-Eso espero –contestó Annie animada-. Le quitarías toda la gracia si ése fuese el único motivo –añadió sonriente.

Katniss soltó un suspiro de afectuosa exasperación y volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

Las montañas de Lesbos se alzaban sobre el agua. Escarpadas, firmes, eternas. Katniss distinguió a lo lejos las paredes blancas de la villa de Finnick. Pensó que la villa era como una virgen ofrecida a los dioses: elegante, clásica y femenina. Más arriba había una estructura gris irregular con vistas al mar; de hecho, estaba situada sobre un saliente rocoso y parecía colgar sobre el mismo mar. Como si estuviese desafiando a Poseidón, aferrada al acantilado. A Katniss le pareció arrogante, altiva, masculina. La vegetación que crecía alrededor no suavizaba su aspecto, sino que le añadía un toque de belleza.

Había más edificios: otra villa impecablemente blanca, casitas de campo reunidas y un par de viviendas de diseño más sofisticado; pero las dos primeras destacaban por encima de las demás. Una era elegante; la otra, salvaje.

-¿De quién es? –Preguntó Katniss, señalando la villa gris-. Es increíble.

Annie siguió la mirada de su amiga, sonrió, se levantó y fue junto a ella.

-Debería haber imaginado que te gustaría. Tiene mucha vida. Peeta Mellark, aceite de oliva y, más recientemente, importación y exportación –Annie miró el perfil de Katniss-. Puede que lo incluya en la cena de mañana si está libre, aunque no creo que sea tu tipo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es mi tipo? –quiso saber Katniss.

-Alguien con quién puedas discutir. Que te dé muchas sorpresas y sobresaltos para no caer en la rutina.

-Vaya, me conoces demasiado bien.

-En cuanto a Peeta, es elegante y no cabe duda de que tiene su encanto. No es tan guapo como Cato, pero no le falta atractivo –Annie deslizó una uña sobre la barandilla. Se quedó callada unos segundos, como tratando de recordarlo con más precisión-. Tiene los pies en la tierra y, sin embargo, vive en esa casa. Vamos, que es raro. Tiene treinta y pocos y heredó el negocio del aceite de oliva hace casi diez años. Luego empezó con las transacciones de importación y exportación. Parece que le va bien.

-Annie, sólo quería saber de quién era la casa, no una biografía del dueño.

-El resto de la información forma parte de mis servicios –Annie sacó un mechero y encendió un cigarrillo-. Quiero que tengas una idea clara de tus opciones.

-El caso es que me atrae más una casita de campo, con huerta y un horno para hacer pan.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Porque lo que no se os ha ocurrido a Finnick ni a ti es que esté a gusto soltera, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, una mujer moderna e independiente. Sé utilizar un destornillador, cambiar una rueda pinchada…

-Deja de protestar.

-Annie…

-¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero, Katniss?

Ésta exhaló un suspiro de frustración y dio otro trago a su copa.

-Maldita sea –murmuró.

-Venga, déjame que me divierta –Tom le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla-. Total, al final todo está en manos del destino, como tú dices.

-A esto se le llama caer en mis propias redes –dijo Katniss-. Está bien, tráeme a todos los Catos, Petas y Chaffs que te apetezca.

-¿Chaff?

-Es un nombre bonito, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, ya veré si te encuentro uno –contestó sonriente Annie al tiempo que le daba un golpecito al cigarro para tirar la ceniza.

-Annie…-Katniss dudó unos segundos-, ¿va mucha gente a la playa donde nos bañamos ayer? –preguntó con naturalidad.

-Pues… no, la verdad es que no. Prácticamente, sólo la usamos la familia Mellark y nosotros. Tendría que preguntarle a Finnick si es propiedad privada de alguien. Nunca me lo he planteado. Es una zona aislada y sólo se puede acceder fácilmente con las escaleras que hay entre las dos propiedades – Annie se colocó un mechón de pelo negro tras la oreja-. Ah, y luego está la casita esa que Peeta alquila de tanto en tanto. Ahora vive un estadounidense. Un tal Marvel, un poeta o pintor, algo así. Todavía no lo conozco. ¿Por qué?, ¿estabas pensando en hacer nudismo?

-Sólo por curiosidad –contestó Katniss arrepentida por haber despertado la curiosidad de su amiga. Si quería archivar el incidente de la noche anterior y olvidarlo, más valía no sacarlo a colación-. Me encantaría acercarme a la villa esa. El arquitecto debía de estar un poco loco: es fabulosa –añadió, apuntando hacia la villa gris de estructura irregular.

-Utiliza tus encantos con Peeta y consíguete una visita guiada –le sugirió Annie.

-Puede que lo haga –Katniss miró la villa. Se preguntó si Peeta Mellark sería el hombre cuyas pisadas había oído la noche anterior mientras la mantenían retenida tras los arbustos-. Si, puede que lo haga.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche, Katniss dejo abiertas las puertas de la terraza. Quería disfrutar del calor y las fragancias que llegaban del exterior. La casa estaba en silencio salvo por el tictac de un reloj que marcaba la hora. Por segunda noche consecutiva, no podía pegar ojo. ¿De veras dormía la gente cuando estaba de vacaciones?, se preguntó. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Se sentó ante una mesita de madera que había en su dormitorio a escribir una carta. Desde algún punto entre la casa y el mar, un búho ululó dos veces. Se paró a escuchar, con la esperanza de oírlo cantar de nuevo, pero no oyó más que silencio. ¿Cómo podía describir lo que sentía al ver el Monte Olimpo alzándose sobre el mar?, ¿sería posible encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reflejar aquella belleza tan imponente, majestuosa e intemporal?

Katniss se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que pudo al explicarle sus impresiones a su padre. Él la entendería, se dijo mientras sacaba un folio. ¿Quién iba a entender mejor sus arrebatos fantasiosos que el hombre del que los había heredado? Y, pensó sonriente, seguro que se divertiría cuando leyera los esfuerzos de Annie para casarla y que se quedara a vivir en Grecia.

Se puso de pie, se estiró una vez, se giró y se chocó con un torso potente. La mano que le cubrió la boca fue más delicada en esa ocasión y el hombre la miró con una sonrisa en los ojos. Katniss notó que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y luego caía al vacío como un ascensor al que le hubieran cortado los cables de sujeción.

-_Kalespera*,_Afrodita. Si me prometes que no gritarás, eres libre.

Katniss se resistió, intentó soltarse por instinto, pero él la sujetó sin esfuerzo al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja con expresión irónica, como diciéndole que no podría escaparse y preguntándole si aceptaba el trato. Parecía un hombre capaz de discernir si podía fiarse de la palabra de una persona o debía desconfiar de ella.

Katniss forcejeó unos segundos más, pero, al verse impotente, acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. El hombre la soltó al instante.

Katniss tomó aire para gritar, pero luego lo soltó, limitándose a exhalar un suspiro de frustración. Había dado su palabra y una promesa era una promesa, aunque se tratara de un pacto con el diablo.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Las parras que suben a tu terraza son resistentes.

-¿Has subido trepando? –preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración. Las paredes eran escarpadas y la altura de vértigo-. Tienes que estar loco.

-Es posible –dijo él sonriente.

No parecía fatigado por la escalada. Estaba despeinado, pero tampoco lo había visto peinado nunca. Un ligero vello ensombrecía su barbilla. Sus ojos tenían un brillo aventurero que la atraía por más que Katniss intentara resistirse. Con la luz de la lámpara, podía verlo con más claridad que la noche anterior. Sus facciones no eran tan duras como había pensado. De hecho, tenía una boca bastante bonita, pensó disgustada.

-¿Qué quieres?

El hombre le sonrió de nuevo y deslizó la mirada por todo su cuerpo con descaro. Katniss sólo llevaba un camisón pequeño, de escote amplio, que apenas le cubría los muslos. Notó la mirada insolente del hombre y que éste estaba justo entre ella y el armario. En vez de reconocer su posición de inferioridad, alzó la barbilla.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

-Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cosas –respondió él. En silencio aprobó la valentía y el espíritu combativo de Katniss tanto como su cuerpo-. Katniss Everdeen, estás visitando a Annie Odair. Estadounidense, vives en Nueva York. No estás casada. Trabajas de intérprete para la ONU. Hablas griego, inglés, francés, italiano y ruso.

Katniss trató de no abrir demasiado la boca ante aquel asombroso resumen de su vida.

-Un resumen muy conciso –dijo con sequedad.

-Gracias. No me gusta dar rodeos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?

-Eso está por saberse todavía –contestó el hombre, mirándola con atención. Quizá pudiera contratarla para sus propios fines. El envoltorio era bueno, muy bueno. Y, lo más importante en esos momentos, también lo era su cabeza-. ¿Estás disfrutando de tu estancia en Lesbos?

Katniss lo miró un instante antes de negar con la cabeza. No, no se trataba de un maleante o un violador. De eso estaba segura. Y si era un ladrón, lo cual dudaba, no era un ladrón corriente. Hablaba demasiado bien, se movía demasiado bien. Tenía encanto, un aura magnética a la que costaba resistirse, y una arrogancia impresionante. En otras circunstancias, quizá hasta le habría gustado.

-Ya tienes agallas para venir aquí después de lo de anoche.

-Me siento halagado –contestó él.

-De acuerdo –Katniss apretó los labios, se dirigió a las puertas de la terraza y lo invitó a salir con un gesto de la mano-. Te he prometido que no gritaría y no he gritado. Pero no tengo intención de estar aquí de pie, dando conversación a un lunático. ¡Fuera!

Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama y examinó a Katniss.

-Admiro a las mujeres con palabra –dijo mientras estiraba las piernas-. De hecho, eres admirable en muchos sentidos, Katniss. Anoche mostraste sentido común y valor, dos cualidades difíciles de encontrar reunidas.

-Perdona si no me siento adulada.

El hombre notó el tono sarcástico de su voz, pero, por sobre todo, captó el cambio de sus ojos. En realidad, no estaba tan enfadada como pretendía.

-Ya te pedí disculpas –le recordó y sonrió de nuevo.

Katniss exhaló un suspiro prolongado. Le entraron ganas de odiarlo por tener ganas de echarse a reír cuando debía estar furiosa. ¿Quién demonios era? Desde luego, no era un violador desequilibrado por el que lo había tomado en un primer momento. Y, definitivamente, no era un vulgar ladrón. Entonces, ¿quién era? Katniss se frenó antes de preguntárselo. Mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia.

-No me pareció una disculpa de verdad.

-Si hago un intento más… sincero, ¿aceptarías mis disculpas?

Katniss se obligó a no sonreír.

-Si las acepto, ¿te irás?

-Con lo agradable que es tu compañía –protestó en broma el hombre.

Katniss no pudo evitar que un brillo de humor asomase a sus ojos.

-Agradabilísima.

-¿No me crees? Me haces daño, Afrodita.

-Lo que me gustaría es hacerte picadillo y descuartizarte. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te vas?

-Pronto –el hombre se levantó. ¿Qué sería la fragancia que emanaba Katniss?, se preguntó. Era dulce, pero no demasiado dulce… Jazmín, decidió. Le pegaba. El desconocido se acercó a la cómoda para juguetear con el espejo de mano de ella -. Mañana te presentarán a Cato Zoulas* y a Delly Odair… Hay pocas cosas de la isla que se me escapen –añadió y esa vez sí que dejó a Katniss boquiabierta.

-Ya veo –convino ésta.

El hombre notó cierta curiosidad en el tono de voz de ella. Justo lo que había esperado conseguir.

-Quizá, en otra ocasión, me digas qué tal te han caído.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza, más por asombro que por rechazarlo.

-No tengo intención de que haya otra ocasión, ni de chismorrear contigo. Ni si quiera sé por qué…

-¿Por qué no? –la interrumpió él.

-¡No te conozco! –contestó frustrada-. Ni siquiera conozco a Cato y a Delly. Y te juro que no entiendo cómo puedes…

-¿Y a Finnick? –La interrumpió de nuevo-. ¿Lo conoces bien?

Katniss se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ahí estaba, con un camisón diminuto, charlando con un loco que había trepado hasta la terraza de un tercero.

-Mira, no voy a hablar de Finnick contigo. No pienso hablar de nadie ni de nada contigo. Márchate.

-Bueno, dejaremos eso para otro momento también –el hombre avanzó hacia Katniss-. Tengo algo para ti –añadió al tiempo que se echaba una mano al bolsillo derecho de los vaqueros. Cuando la sacó, relució un pequeño medallón de plata con su cadena.

-¡Lo tenías!- Katniss fue a recuperarlo, pero el desconocido apartó la mano y la miró enfurecido.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy un ladrón –dijo con firmeza. Katniss retrocedió un paso. El hombre notó que había hablado con demasiada dureza y que la había intimidado un poco-. Volví y lo encontré entre los arbustos. Aunque me temo que he tenido que reparar la cadena –añadió con más suavidad. Luego le ofreció el colgante y Katniss se lo puso en el cuello.

-Eres un agresor muy atento –murmuró.

-¿Crees que me alegra haberte hecho daño?

Katniss notó un escalofrío. Aquel hombre había dejado de bromear. Volvía a ser el hombre con el que se había enfrentado entre las sombras. Un hombre violento que apenas controlaba su genio.

-¿Crees que lo pasé bien asustándote?, ¿haciéndote pensar que podía asesinarte? ¿Crees que me agrada ver los moretones que tienes en el brazo y saber que te los he hecho yo? No tengo por costumbre hacer daño a las mujeres.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? –replicó Katniss, envalentonada.

El hombre la miró a los ojos. Desde luego, la mujer tenía agallas. Y era preciosa. Suficientemente guapa para convertirse en una distracción cuando no podía permitirse una.

-No sé quién eres ni en qué líos andas metido –continuó ella. Los dedos le temblaron un poco mientras terminaba de colgarse la cadena, pero consiguió hablar despacio y con calma-. Y, la verdad, me da igual con tal de que me dejes en paz. En otras circunstancias, te daría las gracias por haberme devuelto el colgante, pero no me parece apropiado. Puedes marcharte igual que has entrado.

El hombre tuvo que contener un impulso de estrangularla. No solía verse en la situación de estar ante una mujer medio desnuda en su habitación y que le pidiera que se fuese tres veces en la misma noche. Lo que quizá le habría resultado divertido de no ser porque estaba luchando por controlar un fogonazo de puro y simple deseo.

-Eres muy valiente, Katniss –dijo él al ver que ésta seguía alzando la barbilla desafiantemente-. Creo que nos iría muy bien a los dos juntos –añadió al tiempo que extendía un dedo hacia su cuello para acariciar el medallón. Entonces frunció el ceño. Maldijo en voz baja, apretó la cadena y la miró a los ojos.

-Te he dicho que te vayas –insistió Katniss, tratando de no hacer caso al ritmo al que, de pronto, le latía el corazón. No estaba asustada. Y tampoco era rabia lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Luego -respondió él y soltó la cadena-. Pero antes, en vista de que no ofreces, permíteme que tome la iniciativa.

De nuevo, Katniss se encontró entre los brazos de aquel hombre. No fue el beso seductor y juguetón de la noche anterior. Esa vez la devoró. Nadie la había besado así jamás, como si conociese hasta su último secreto. Seguro que sabría, de alguna forma, dónde necesitaba que la tocaran.

La oleada de pasión que la azotó la dejó demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, demasiado hambrienta como para razonar. ¿Cómo podría desearlo?, ¿cómo podría querer que un hombre así la tocara? Pero no podía negar que estaba respondiendo al beso voluntariamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Katniss puso las manos sobre sus hombros, pero no lo empujó.

-Tienes miel en los labios, Katniss –murmuró él -. Capaz de hacer enloquecer a un hombre por otro beso.

Luego recorrió su espalda con la mano y fue bajando hasta llegar al borde del camisón. Tenía dedos fuertes, callosos, ágiles como los de un pianista. Sin importarle a qué se exponía, Katniss le rodeó las mejillas con sendas manos antes de deslizarlas hacia su pelo. Oyó un gruñido en griego, que no fue una palabra de amor, y se dejó apretar contra el desconocido.

Aunque sus cuerpos ya empezaban a familiarizarse. Katniss no extrañó los músculos de su torso ni el olor marino de su piel mientras él seguía devorándola en un beso ardiente. De pronto, gimió, en parte por miedo a lo que podía suceder, en parte extasiada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya no le importaba saber quién era aquel hombre. Incluso había olvidado quién era ella. En aquel instante sólo sentía placer… hasta que, de pronto, el desconocido puso fin al beso y la apartó para mirarla a la cara.

No le agradó comprobar que el corazón le latía tan deprisa. Ni haberse dejado llevar por la pasión. No era el mejor momento para complicarse la vida. Y aquella mujer podía resultar muy peligrosa. No sin esfuerzo, apartó las manos de los brazos de Katniss.

-Ya no hace falta que me des las gracias por el medallón. Esto ha sido más satisfactorio –dijo sonriente al tiempo que miraba hacia la cama-. ¿No me pides que me quede?

Katniss recobró la compostura de golpe. El desconocido debía de haberla hipnotizado, decidió. No cabía otra explicación razonable.

-Puede que en otro momento –contestó con el mismo desenfado que él.

-Espero que pronto –dijo el hombre antes de tomar su mano y levantarla para besarla formalmente.

Luego salió a la terraza y todavía le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de iniciar el descenso. Incapaz de contenerse, Katniss lo siguió para verlo bajar por las enredaderas.

Se movía como un gato, con seguridad, sin miedo, era como una sombra resbalando ágilmente por las paredes. Tuvo el corazón en un puño hasta que por fin lo vio saltar al suelo y desaparecer entre los árboles. Katniss soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y se dio media vuelta. Regresó a su dormitorio. Y cerró las puertas de la terraza.

Continuará…

_Wow definitivamente Katniss tiene mucha suerte de encontrarse con ese hombre misterioso, aunque bueno me imagino que ya sabrán de quién se trata…._

_*Kalespera: en griego significa Buenas Tardes_

_*Zoulas: Zulú (apellido Griego)_

_Actualizaciones: martes y sábados._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Katri Wishart:** yo no solo compraría un paquete de crucero a Grecia, es mas creo que solo compraría el de ida, además para que volver estando Peeta allá. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia._

_**Katmione Snape Mellark, .37, girlonfire91, Everllarkglee4ever:** Gracias por su apoyo._

_NO OLVIDEN A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO…. A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_

_Gracias,_

_Bye XOXOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_El triunfo del amor._

III

Katniss se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, pero apenas lo probó. Aunque le agradaba su sabor afrutado, estaba demasiado preocupada para apreciarlo. Desde el balcón se veía el golfo, con su agua azul y un revoltijo de pequeñas islas desperdigadas. También había unos puntitos en la superficie, que en realidad eran lanchas; pero Katniss no les prestó atención. Tenía la cabeza ocupada, sobre todo, en tratar de aclarar los crípticos comentarios de su visitante de la noche anterior. Y también estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguir la conversación que estaba desarrollándose a su alrededor.

Cato Zoulas era tal como lo había descrito Annie: un hombre de belleza clásica, piel bronceada y estilo sofisticado. Con aquel traje color crema, parecía un adonis del siglo XX. Era inteligente, culto y masculino. Las tretas de Annie podrían haber hecho que Katniss lo tratara con cierto distanciamiento de no ser porque veía el brillo divertido que bailaba en los ojos de Cato. Katniss se había dado cuenta de que éste no sólo sabía lo que su anfitriona maquinaba, sino que había decidido seguirle el juego. Su mirada desafiante y juguetona la relajaba y, de ese modo, podía disfrutar de un coqueteo inofensivo sin sentirse incómoda.

Delly, la prima de Finnick, no le caía tan bien. Tenía un físico tan atractivo como perturbador. Era guapa y adinerada, pero su rostro transmitía tensión. Sus ojos exóticos y su boca de puchero carecían de alegría. Delly era, decidió Katniss, como un volcán a punto de estallar: caliente, oscura y alarmante.

Adjetivos que le recordaban de nuevo a su desconocido visitante. Le pegaban tan bien como a Delly Odair y, sin embargo, era raro, porque a Katniss le resultaban rasgos admirables en el hombre y desagradables en la mujer. ¿Estaría aplicando una doble moral?, se preguntó y negó con la cabeza. No, la energía de Delly parecía destructiva, mientras que la energía del hombre era magnética. Irritada consigo misma, Katniss dejó de mirar el mar y regresó al presente.

-Debes de encontrar esto muy tranquilo después de haber estado en Atenas –dijo dirigiéndose a Cato.

Éste giró la silla para mirarla. Le bastó una sonrisa para insinuarle que, para él, no había otra mujer más que ella en el balcón, galantería que Katniss encontró agradable.

-La isla es una maravilla, muy tranquila. Pero me gustan los lugares caóticos. Tú vives en Nueva York, seguro que me entiendes.

-Si, aunque ahora mismo me apetece estar tranquila –Katniss se apoyó contra la barandilla, dejando que el sol le calentara la espalda-. De momento no estoy haciendo más que vaguear. Ni siquiera he sacado fuerzas para explorar los alrededores.

-Es una isla muy pintoresca. Hay grutas, calas, viñedos, algunas granjas –Cato sacó del bolsillo una pitillera de oro, la abrió y le ofreció un cigarrillo a Katniss. Esta negó con la cabeza, de modo que se encendió uno para él mientras se recostaba de una forma relajada pero en estado de alerta al mismo tiempo-. Lesbos conserva su ambiente original: es colorida y no ha cambiado con el turismo.

-Justo lo que busco –Katniss dio un sorbo a su copa-. Pero voy a tomármelo con calma. No sé, cualquier día me pondré a recoger conchas y encontraré a un granjero que me deje ordeñar su cabra.

-Elevados propósitos –bromeó Cato sonriente.

- Annie dice que siempre he sido muy intrépida –le siguió el juego Katniss.

-Me encantaría acompañarte con las conchas –dijo él mientras sus ojos examinaban la cara de Katniss con una expresión de aprobación que no le pasó por alto-. Pero lo de la cabra…

-Me sorprende que te contentes con tan poco entretenimiento –interrumpió Delly.

Katniss giró la cabeza hacia ella y se obligó a sonreír.

-Estar en una isla ya es un entretenimiento de por sí para mí. Recuerda que soy una turista. Esos paquetes de vacaciones en los que vas siempre corriendo de una actividad a otra nunca me han parecido vacaciones de verdad.

-Katniss lleva dos días haciendo el vago –dijo Annie sonriente-. Todo un récord.

Katniss miró a su amiga y pensó en sus encuentros nocturnos.

-Pienso tirarme dos semanas enteras haraganeando –afirmó. A partir de ese mismo día, se dijo para sus adentros.

-Pero puede que esta parte de la isla no sea tan tranquila como parece –comentó Delly, pasando una uña por el borde de su copa.

Katniss vio a Cato enarcar las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido mientras que Finnick frunció el ceño disgustado.

-Haremos lo posible por que haya paz durante la visita de Katniss –medió Annie -. No suele quedarse mucho tiempo y ya que esta vez ha decidido pasar cuatro semanas enteras, nos ocuparemos de que tenga unas vacaciones agradables y sin sobresaltos.

Katniss trató de no atragantarse con el vino. ¡Sin sobresaltos! Si Annie supiera…

-¿Quieres más? –Cato se levantó y le acercó la botella.

Delly empezó a dar golpecitos con los dedos en el brazo de su silla.

-En fin, supongo que es posible que haya gente a la que le guste aburrirse.

-Relajarse –matizó Finnick con un tono ligeramente cortante.

-El trabajo de Katniss es muy estresante –añadió Annie mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de su marido-. Todos esos políticos extranjeros y tanto protocolo.

Cato sonrió a Katniss mientras le servía más vino en la copa.

-Estoy seguro de que cualquier persona con el talento de Katniss tiene que tener un montón de historias fascinantes que contar.

Katniss alzó las cejas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una sonrisa masculina de admiración tan cálida y sincera.

-Puede que tenga alguna –contestó.

-§-

El sol se hundía en el mar. Una luz rosada entraba por las puertas abiertas de la terraza y bañaba la habitación. Cielo rojo, pensó Katniss. ¿No era señal de que el mar estaría en calma? Eso esperaba después de dos noches revueltas.

Sus primeros dos días en Lesbos no habían sido, ni mucho menos, tranquilos como Annie había dicho. Pero sí que lo serían los siguientes. Con suerte y un poco de cuidado, no volvería a encontrarse con aquel atractivo lunático.

Katniss vio su propia sonrisa reflejada en el espejo y cambió de expresión al instante. Quizá, cuando regresara a Nueva York, iría a ver a un psicólogo. Cuando una se empezaba a interesar por lunáticos, el peligro de convertirse en uno de ellos era grande. Debía olvidarse de aquel hombre, se ordenó con firmeza mientras abría el armario. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como qué se pondría para cenar.

Katniss no tardó mucho en elegir un vestido blanco de mangas largas y falda hasta los tobillos. Cato la había animado a explotar un poco su lado femenino. Gale, recordó, siempre había preferido verla con trajes formales. En más de una ocasión, sin haberle pedido opinión, se había mostrado crítico con su vestuario, tachándola de frívola e inconstante. No le gustaba encontrar una falda colorida al lado de una sobria chaqueta de negocios. Nunca había entendido que ambos encajaban con ella. Otro de los desencuentros por los que habían acabado separándose, pensó Katniss mientras se abrochaba los pequeños botones del vestido.

Esa noche iba a divertirse. Hacía demasiado que no coqueteaba con un hombre. Una ves más, se acordó de cierto hombre moreno y despeinado con un ligero vello en la barbilla. Tenía que controlarse, se dijo Katniss. Aquello había sido algo más que un simple coqueteo. Cruzó la habitación para cerrar las puertas de la terraza y asintió satisfecha con la cabeza. Asunto arreglado, decidió.

-§-

Annie se deslizaba alrededor del salón. Se alegraba de que Katniss no hubiese bajado todavía. De eso modo, haría toda una entrada cuando apareciese. A pesar de su aparente fragilidad, Annie era una mujer con mucha determinación. La lealtad era una de sus cualidades más notables. Cuando quería a una persona, se desvivía por ella. Quería que Katniss fuese feliz. Casarse con Finnick no le había procurado más que felicidad y quería lo mismo para su amiga.

Sonrió satisfecha y miró a su alrededor. Había elegido una luz suave y agradable. Una fragancia floral se filtraba desde el exterior por las ventanas abiertas. El vino que había encargado le daría el toque perfecto para rematar una velada romántica. Ya sólo faltaba que Katniss estuviese dispuesta a colaborar.

-Peeta, me alegra que hayas venido –Annie se acercó a Peeta con los brazos abiertos-. Es estupendo estar todos juntos en la isla al mismo tiempo, para variar.

-Verte siempre es un placer, Annie –respondió él con una sonrisa cálida-. Y no sabes cómo agradezco descansar del ajetreo de Atenas durante unas semanas… Te lo juro: cada vez que te veo estás más guapa –añadió tras levantarle la mano para darle un beso en el dorso y mirarla a los ojos.

Annie rió y lo agarró por un brazo.

-Vamos a tener que invitarte a cenar más a menudo. ¿Te llegué a dar las gracias debidamente por la maravillosa cómoda de la India que me encontraste? – Annie lo condujo hasta el mueble donde estaban las bebidas-. Me encanta.

-Si, me las diste. Me alegro de que te guste.

-Siempre encuentras el mueble perfecto. Me temo que Finnick no distinguiría entre una cómoda india y un poncho peruano –dijo y Peeta soltó una risotada.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus talentos.

-Pero tu trabajo tiene que ser fascinante – Annie lo miró con una sonrisa franca mientras le preparaba una copa-. Todos esos tesoros y todos esos países exóticos a los que viajas.

-A veces es más emocionante estar en casa.

-Nadie lo diría, con lo poco que te dejas ver –contestó ella-. ¿Dónde has estado este mes pasado?, ¿en Venecia?

-Una ciudad preciosa –comentó Peeta.

-Me encantaría verla. Si algún día consigo que Finnick se olvide de sus barcos… Vaya, parece que Delly está incordiando otra vez a Finnick –dijo Annie de pronto, mirando hacia un extremo del salón-. Voy a tener que poner paz –añadió con una sonrisa de disculpa, aliviada por la expresión comprensiva de Peeta.

-Eres una gran mujer, Annie. Finnick es un hombre afortunado.

-Recuérdaselo de vez en cuando –le sugirió ella-. No me gustaría que dejase de valorarme por acostumbrarse a verme a su lado. Anda, aquí viene Katniss. Ella te entretendrá un poco mientras yo cumplo misiones diplomáticas.

Peeta siguió la mirada de Annie y vio a Katniss entrando en el salón.

-Seguro que conseguirá entretenerme –murmuró.

Le gustaba el vestido que había elegido, blanco y suelto, seductor e inocente a la vez. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y le caía sobre los hombros como si acabase de levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Era bien guapa, pensó al tiempo que sentía un primer cosquilleo. Siempre había sentido debilidad por la belleza.

-Katniss –la llamó Annie, agarrándola por un brazo, antes de que pudiera saludar siquiera a Cato-. Te presento a Peeta Mellark. Peeta, Katniss Everdeen. Si me disculpáis, tengo que arreglar un asunto –añadió, dando par zanjada la presentación.

Katniss se quedó en silencio, atónita. Peeta le levantó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Eres tú –acertó a susurrar ella.

-Afrodita, eres exquisita. Incluso estando totalmente vestida.

Tras rozarle los nudillos con la boca, la miró a los ojos. Katniss reaccionó y trató de apartar la mano, pero él siguió sujetándosela sin dejar de admirarla.

-Cuidado, Katniss. Annie y sus invitados podrían extrañarse por tu comportamiento –dijo Peeta con calma-. Y cualquier explicación los haría dudar de tu salud mental –añadió sonriente.

-Suéltame –dijo en voz baja, sonriendo con los labios-. Ahora.

-Eres increíble –Peeta le hizo una ligera reverencia y la soltó-. ¿Sabes que tus ojos sueltan dardos, literalmente cuando estás enfadada?

-Gracias por la información. Así tengo el placer de saber que te estoy acribillando –replicó Katniss-. No deje de avisarme cuando le clave uno en el corazón, señor Mellark.

-Peeta, por favor –dijo él con modales refinados-. No vamos a andarnos con formalismos ahora después… de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Muy bien, Peeta, sanguijuela repugnante –contestó Katniss esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Es una lástima que no sea el momento apropiado para ahondar en lo detestable que eres.

-Ya encontraremos una ocasión más oportuna –contestó él inclinando la cabeza con cortesía-. Ahora, deja que te ponga una copa.

Annie regresó, complacida con las sonrisas que les había visto intercambiar.

-Parece que habéis conectado. Se os nota como si fueseis viejos amigos.

-Le estaba diciendo al señor Mellark lo bonita que se ve su casa desde el mar –Katniss le lanzó una mirada fugaz pero letal.

-Si, Katniss se quedó fascinada cuando la vio –comentó Annie -. Siempre ha preferido las cosas que no encajan en un molde, no sé si me explico.

-Perfectamente –Peeta pasó la mirada por la cara de Katniss. Un hombre podría ahogarse en aquellos ojos, pensó, si no tenía cuidado. Mucho cuidado-. La señorita Everdeen ha accedido a visitarla mañana por la tarde –añadió y sonrió mientras veía la cara de ella, cuya expresión pasó del asombro a la ira en el segundo que transcurrió hasta que recuperó el control de sus emociones.

-¡Maravilloso! –Exclamó entusiasmada Annie -. Peeta tiene un montón de tesoros de todas partes del mundo. Su casa es como la cueva de Aladino.

Katniss sonrió y pensó en tres deseos especialmente desagradables, todos los cuales tenían a Peeta como víctima.

-Estoy deseando verla.

-§-

A lo largo de la cena, Katniss observó los modales de Peeta, al principio estaba confundida, luego intrigada. Aquél no era el hombre que ella conocía. Ese hombre era atento y refinado. No había en él tanta intensidad ni aquella autoridad implacable, sustituidas por un talante amable y encantador.

Peeta Mellark, aceite de oliva, negocios de importación y exportación. Si, se notaba que era un hombre de dinero, con éxito… y conservaba el magnetismo que le había advertido desde el principio. Pero era una fuerza distinta, carismática, sin indicio alguno de violencia.

Parecía tranquilo, sentado a una mesa elegante, riéndose con Annie y Finnick mientras comentaba una vieja historia de la isla. Llevaba un traje gris a la medida que le sentaba tan bien como la camiseta y lo vaqueros con que lo había visto la primera vez. Su arrogancia tenía un toque más aristocrático. Todos los rasgos agresivos habían desaparecido.

Se lo veía a gusto, como si estuviera en casa, y no transmitía esa energía intrépida, arriesgada. ¿Cómo podía tratarse del mismo hombre que había empuñado un cuchillo o había trepado hasta su terraza?

Peeta le ofreció una copa de vino y ella frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que sí se trataba del mismo hombre, se recordó. Pero ¿a qué estaría jugando? Katniss levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Apretó con los dedos la base de la copa. Aunque no fue más que un destello fugaz, rápidamente velado, le bastó para reconocer al hombre que se escondía bajo aquella fachada de urbanidad y buenos modales. Tenía una fuerza brutal. Si estaba jugando a algo, no era un juego divertido. Y, desde luego, ella no quería participar en él.

Se giró hacia Cato y dejó a Peeta con Delly. Inteligente, ocurrente y sin misterios frustrantes, Cato era un compañero de cena mucho más agradable. Katniss se abandonó a un intercambio placentero de comentarios y procuró relajarse.

-Dime, ¿no te haces un lío con tantas palabras de distintos idiomas en la cabeza?

Katniss tomó un poquito de _moussaka._ Le gustaba la salsa, pero estaba nerviosa y se le había revuelto el estómago. Y todo por culpa de Peeta. El muy desgraciado estaba haciendo estragos hasta en su apetito.

-No es tan difícil. Basta con pensar en el idioma en el que estás hablando en cada momento –contestó finalmente-. De uno en uno, así no se te mezclan.

-Lo dices como si fuese muy sencillo –insistió Cato-. Pero no está al alcance de cualquiera. Deberías sentirte orgullosa. Es un don.

-¿Un don? –Katniss frunció el ceño un segundo y luego lo desarrugó con una sonrisa-. Supongo que sí, aunque nunca lo había pensado. No sé, me parecía una limitación no poder expresarme más que en un idioma. Luego, una vez que me puse, ya no pude parar.

-Hablando el idioma del país, te puedes sentir en casa en muchos países.

-Sí, seguro que es por eso que me siento bien aquí.

-Finnick me ha dicho que está intentando convencerte para que trabajes con él –Cato sonrió y brindó con la copa de ella-. Lo apoyo totalmente. Trabajar contigo sólo puede resultar beneficioso para la empresa.

La risa sonora de Delly interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Ay, Peet!, ¡qué cosas dices!

Peet, repitió para sus adentros Katniss. La ponían enferma los diminutivos.

-Creo que yo también disfrutaría trabajando contigo –contestó a Cato al cabo de unos segundos.

-Dame una vuelta en lancha mañana, Peet. Necesito divertirme un poco.

-Lo siento, Delly, mañana no puedo. Puede que a finales de semana –Peeta suavizó la negativa haciéndole una caricia en la mano.

-A finales de semana puede que me haya muerto de aburrimiento –protestó Delly, poniendo cara de puchero.

Katniss oyó a Cato suspirar. Se giró hacia él y vio la mirada de exasperación que lanzó a Delly.

-Delly me ha dicho que la semana pasada se encontró con Madge Popagos en Atenas –comentó Cato. La expresión de exasperación se había borrado de su rostro-. Ya tiene… ¿cuántos, Delly?, ¿cuatro hijos? –añadió con dulzura.

La trataban como a una niña, pensó Katniss contrariada. Y ella se comportaba como tal: como una niña mimada y caprichosa.

Durante el resto de la cena, y luego durante el café, Katniss observó los cambios de humor de Delly, que pasaba de mostrarse hastiada a estar excitadísima. Cato, aparentemente acostumbrado o quizá por una cuestión de educación, no daba importancia a tales fluctuaciones. Y aunque le disgustaba admitirlo, Peeta tenía la elegancia de no llamarle la atención. Finnick, en cambio, iba poniéndose nervioso a medida que iba transcurriendo la velada. Se dirigía a su prima en voz baja, aconsejándole que no bebiera más, mientras ella seguía sirviéndose coñac. En vez de obedecer, se tragaba el licor de golpe y le daba la espalda a su primo.

Cuando Peeta se levantó para marcharse, Delly insistió en acompañarlo al coche. Mientras salía del salón colgada del brazo de Peeta, lanzó una mirada triunfal por encima del hombro. ¿A quién la habría dirigido?, se preguntó Katniss. Se encogió de hombros, se giró hacia Cato y dejó que la velada siguiera su curso con normalidad. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar cuando estuviera sola en su dormitorio.

-§-

Katniss flotaba con el sueño. El vino la había amodorrado y no había tardado en dormirse. Aunque había dejado las puertas de la terraza cerradas, la brisa de la noche se colaba por las ventanas. Suspiró y cambió de postura mientras sentía la caricia del aire sobre la piel. Era una caricia delicada, como un ala de mariposa. Le rozaba los labios y luego bajaba hacia el cuello. Katniss puso cara de placer. Tenía el cuerpo entregado, receptivo. Separó los labios mientras la besaban. Acercó al hombre que la besaba en sueños.

Sueños que parecían muy reales. El sabor del beso era tan dulce y nítido como el vino que aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Emitió un gemido lánguido de placer y siguió flotando. En el sueño, los brazos de Katniss rodeaban al hombre sin rostro que la amaba. Al pirata, al fantasma. Éste susurró su nombre y aumentó la presión del beso y bajó la sábana que separaba los cuerpos de ambos. Katniss notó el tacto de unos dedos firmes y familiares sobre su piel. Un cuerpo demasiado contundente y musculoso para ser un sueño se apretaba a ella. Las imágenes borrosas fueron aclarándose y el fantasma tomó forma. Tenía pelo rubio, ojos azule y una boca pecaminosa.

El cuerpo le ardía. Katniss gimió de nuevo y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Agradecía las caricias, pero su boca estaba insatisfecha, quería más. Entonces oyó una palabra cariñosa, un susurro en griego junto al oído.

De pronto, el telón de sus sueños se levantó. El peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo era real y, en efecto, familiar.

Katniss empezó a forcejear.

-La diosa se despierta. Una lástima.

Lo vio a la luz de un rayo de luna. Sintió el cuerpo lleno de necesidades, notó la cabeza aturdida, sabedora de que había sido Peeta quién la había despertado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Katniss y descubrió que apenas le entraba aire en los pulmones. Había sido la boca de Peeta la que la había besado, estaba segura. Todavía podía saborear sus labios. Y sus manos…-. ¡Esto es el colmo! Si crees que voy a dejar que te cueles en mi cama mientras estoy durmiendo…

-Hace un momento no tenías ninguna queja.

-¡Serás…! Eres despreciable.

-Y tú muy sensible. Tu cuerpo reacciona de maravilla a las caricias –murmuró él al tiempo que le pasaba la yema de un dedo por el lóbulo de la oreja. Peeta notó el pulso de Katniss latiéndole bajo la mano. Sabía, aunque estaba intentando controlarlo, que también el suyo se había acelerado-. Parecía que te gustaba que te tocase. A mí tocarte me gustaba –añadió con un susurro íntimo y sensual.

-Largo de aquí –le ordenó por miedo a sucumbir.

-Dulce Katniss…-Peeta le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior, la notó temblar, sintió el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Sería tan sencillo seducirla… y más arriesgado todavía-. Sólo pospones lo inevitable –agregó sonriente.

Katniss le mantuvo la mirada mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Algo le decía que, aunque todo lo demás que Peeta le había contado fuesen mentiras, la última afirmación era cierta.

-Esta vez no te he prometido que no gritaría.

Peeta enarcó una ceja, como si sintiera curiosidad por averiguar qué ocurriría si lo hacía.

-Sería interesante explicarles esta situación a Finnick y Annie. Yo diría que tu belleza me ha abrumado. Lo que no es mentira del todo. De todos modos, no vas a gritar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Ya me habrías delatado, o lo habrías intentado, si fuese a hacerlo –respondió él.

Katniss se incorporó, se sentó en la cama y se echó el pelo al lado. ¿A caso Peeta tenía que tener siempre la razón?, se preguntó enojada.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¿y cómo demonios has entrado esta vez? He cerrado…- se quedó sin voz al ver que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas de par en par.

-¿Pensabas que un simple cerrojo me iba a cerrar el paso? –Peeta soltó una risotada y le acarició la nariz con un dedo-. Tienes mucho que aprender.

-Ya está bien: escúchame…

-No, ahórrate las protestas para luego. Me doy por enterado –atajó él antes de enredar un dedo en un mechón de su cabello-. He venido para asegurarme que no te inventarás un inoportuno dolor de cabeza que te impida venir a mi casa mañana. Quiero hablar de un par de cosas contigo.

-Yo también tengo que hablar de un par de cosas contigo –replicó furiosa Katniss-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en la playa la otra noche? Y quién…

-Luego Afrodita. Ahora mismo estoy distraído –atajó Peeta-. Tu piel… me encanta cómo huele –añadió mirándola a los ojos.

-No sigas –Katniss no se fiaba de él cuando empezaba a hablar en aquel tono tan seductor. De hecho, no debía fiarse de él en absoluto, se recordó-. ¿A qué ha venido el ridículo jueguecito que te traías esta noche?

-¿Qué jueguecito? –Preguntó Peeta abriendo mucho los ojos-. Katniss, cariño, no sé de qué hablas. Estaba comportándome con la mayor naturalidad.

-Natural por las narices.

-No hace falta que te pongas agresiva –dijo él con suavidad.

-Hace la falta que me dé la gana –replicó Katniss-. Esta noche has sido el invitado perfecto. Encantador…

-Gracias.

-Y falso –añadió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Falso no, correcto –matizó él-. Me he comportado como la situación lo requería.

-Claro, porque habría resultado un poco raro si te hubieses sacado del bolsillo un cuchillo en medio de la cena.

Se puso tenso. Respiró profundamente para relajarse. Katniss no iba a dejarle olvidar aquel desafortunado incidente y Peeta no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de pánico que ella había puesto en el momento de desmayarse.

-Pocas personas me han visto comportarme de un modo distinto a como me he comportado esta noche –murmuró él al tiempo que le hacía una nueva caricia en el pelo-. Que seas una de ellas es cuestión de mala suerte.

-Da igual, porque a partir de ahora no quiero verte _de ningún modo_.

-Mentirosa –dijo Peeta sonriente-. Te recojo mañana a la una.

Katniss soltó un exabrupto habitual en lo círculos menos distinguidos de Italia, al que Peeta respondió con una risotada.

-_Agapetike_, te advierto que en mis viajes de negocios he tenido ocasión de visitar los bajos fondos de Italia.

-Perfecto, entonces no necesitas que te lo traduzca.

-Tú estate lista –Peeta la miró de arriba abajo-. Supongo que te resultará más fácil tratar conmigo a la luz del día… y con indumentaria más adecuada.

-No tengo intención de tratar contigo en absoluto –arrancó ella en voz baja y hostil-. Ni de continuar con esta farsa absurda yendo a tu casa mañana.

-Claro que irás –contestó Peeta con una sonrisa tan confiada como irritante-. Si no, te verías en la difícil situación de tener que explicarle a Annie porqué no quieres venir después de mostrarte tan interesada en mi casa. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te atrae de ella?

-Que tiene una estructura disparatada.

Peeta soltó una risotada y le agarró una mano.

-Otro halago. Te adoro, Afrodita. Venga, dame un beso de buenas noches.

-Ni hablar –contestó Katniss con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, si lo estás deseando –dijo él y, con un movimiento veloz, se tumbó encima de Katniss. Cuando ésta lo insultó, Peeta volvió a reírse-. Eres irresistible.

Bajó la cabeza de golpe y se apoderó de sus labios con fuerza hasta que notó que Katniss dejaba de resistirse. Poco a poco, Peeta disminuyó la presión del beso, aunque no su intensidad. Una intensidad que la cargaba de energía y que fue aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta que sólo hubo pasión: pura, ardiente e insensata. Katniss gimió, aceptó la pasión que la consumía y aceptó a Peeta.

Éste notó el cambio. Se relajó un instante y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

Katniss tenía un sabor que perduraba en los labios de Peeta mucho después de dejar de besarla. Cada vez que la tocaba, sabía que, más pronto o más tarde, tendría que poseerla por completo. Pero no todavía. En ese momento todavía había mucho en juego. Katniss era peligrosa y él ya se había arriesgado demasiado con ella. Pero el sabor de sus labios…

Peeta se entregó al beso a sabiendas del peligro de volverse vulnerable, siquiera por un segundo, abandonándose a Katniss. Si ella no hubiese estado en la playa aquella noche, si él no hubiese tenido que descubrirse ante ella, ¿serían las cosas distintas de cómo eran en ese momento?, se preguntó mientras el deseo empezaba a hundir sus garras. ¿Habría podido seducirla y abrazarla, acostarse con ella, con un par de galanterías y palabras inteligentes? Si se hubiesen encontrado por primera vez esa noche, en casa de Annie, ¿la habría deseado con tanta urgencia y desesperación?

Sentía las manos de Katniss acariciándole el pelo. Peeta descubrió que había dejado de besarla en la boca y se había deslizado hasta su cuello. Perecía como si la fragancia de Katniss se concentrara allí con un sabor salvaje y peligroso. Él convivía con el peligro y le gustaba; se enfrentaba con astucia y ganaba. Pero no podía calcular el riesgo de acercarse a esa mujer, del sentimiento que le despertaba. Por otra parte, la suerte ya estaba echada. Nada podía cambiar el camino que él tenía que seguir. Como tampoco podía cambiar el hecho de que ella estaba implicada.

Quiso acariciarla, rasgarle la seda que apenas cubría su cuerpo y sentir la piel de Katniss cálida bajo su mano. Pero no se atrevió. Como hombre, conocía sus limitaciones y debilidades. Si era sincero, no le agradaba que Katniss Everdeen se hubiese convertido en una debilidad en un momento en que no podía permitirse flaqueza alguna.

Katniss murmuró el nombre de Peeta, introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta y las plantó sobre aquellos potentes pectorales. Peeta sintió un trazo de deseo, una descarga ardiente sobre la boca del estómago. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse arrastrar por la pasión y permitir que transcurrieran unos segundos, hasta que esta se convirtió en un cosquilleo, todavía intenso, pero que podía controlar. Luego levantó la cabeza y esperó a que Katniss abriera sus ojos grises. Algo se le clavó en la palma de la mano y, de pronto, Peeta vio que había agarrado el medallón de Katniss sin darse cuenta. Apretó los dientes para no blasfemar y esperó un instante hasta estar seguro de que podría hablar con normalidad:

-Dulces sueños, Afrodita –se despidió sonriente-. Hasta mañana.

-Eres un…-Katniss tuvo que pararse a recuperar el resuello y el ingenio necesario para insultarlo.

-Hasta mañana –repitió él al tiempo que le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Katniss lo vio salir por la terraza e iniciar el descenso hasta perderlo de vista. Completamente quieta, permaneció tumbada mirando al vacío y se preguntó dónde se había metido.

Continuará…

_¿Cómo les ha parecido este capitulo? _

_Acaso no es Peeta encantador cuando no esta amenazando a Katniss con un cuchillo…_

_Creo que no podemos culpar a Katniss por dejarse llevar por los pecaminosos labios de nuestro adorado Peeta. Ojala Peeta se metiera a mi cuarto y me hiciera lo mismo que a Katniss… _

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__ Si lo se es una suertuda ya quisiéramos todas tener la suerte de Katniss._

_**Katri Wishart:**__ tienes razón Delly y Cato jugaran un rol muy importante en la historia… por supuesto que yo también dormiré con la ventana de mi cuarto siempre abierta espero tener suerte… ;)_

_**Juliper22:**__ No te preocupes por Finnick el es todo un amor por eso también lo quiero… y por supuesto quien no sucumbiría a esos pecaminosos besos de Peeta. Dios enserio que Katniss si que tiene suerte._

_**JekaMellark**__: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y así como tu dices es una delicia, te engancha desde el primer momento._

_NO OLVIDEN A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO…. A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_


	4. Chapter 4

El triunfo del amor.

IV

La casa estaba en silencio. La mañana había amanecido tranquila y Katniss acogió de buen grado la orden de Annie de salir sola a disfrutar de la playa. Quería evitar la compañía de Delly y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, no creía que pudiese soportar una conversación distendida con Annie sobre la cena de la noche anterior. Su amiga esperaría que hiciese algunas observaciones ingeniosas sobre Peeta y Katniss no se sentía con ganas para seguirle el juego. Por suerte, Cato estaba trabajando con Finnick y no podía hacerle compañía, de modo que salió sola.

Necesitaba un poco de soledad para ordenar ideas y aclararse. En los últimos días, había acumulado unas cuantas cosas en las que pensar. Y había decidido que había llegado el momento de resolverlas, una por una.

¿Qué habría estado haciendo Peeta Mellark en la playa aquella primera noche? Le había parecido que olía a sal, lo que significaba que había estado en el mar. Recordaba el ruido de un motor. Había asumido que sería un pescador, pero Peeta no se dedicaba a la pesca. Lo había notado desesperado porque no lo vieran; suficientemente desesperado como para llevar un cuchillo. Todavía podía ver la expresión en su cara mientras estaba tumbada debajo de él a la sombra de los cipreses. En caso necesario, Peeta habría llegado a utilizar el cuchillo.

De alguna manera, tomar consciencia de esto la inquietaba más en ese momento que cuando no lo conocía. Katniss le dio una patada a una piedra y bajó malhumorada las escaleras de la playa.

¿Y quién estaba con él?, se preguntó. Alguien había obedecido sus órdenes sin vacilar. ¿Quién había usado las escaleras de la playa mientras Peeta la retenía prisionera entre los arbustos?, ¿Finnick?, ¿el hombre que le alquilaba la casa de campo a Peeta? Frustrada, Katniss se descalzó y empezó a caminar sobre la arena caliente. ¿Por qué iba a estar dispuesto a matar a nadie antes que dejar que lo descubrieran? Por otra parte, podía haber sido cualquier persona: algún miembro del servicio doméstico de las villas, algún intruso…

No debía precipitarse, se recordó Katniss mientras levantaba arena con el pie. Tenía que analizar la situación con serenidad. En primer lugar, ¿tenía lógica suponer que las pisadas que había oído pertenecían a alguien que también había estado en el mar? Katniss creía que sí. Después decidió que, quienquiera que hubiese sido, la persona debía de haberse dirigido hacia alguna de las villas o casitas de campo cercanas. ¿Por qué, si no, los había encontrado en esa zona en concreto de la playa? Era una conclusión razonable, se dijo mientras paseaba sin rumbo. Y entonces, ¿a qué se habría debido el empeño de Peeta por evitar que los vieran?

Contrabando. Era evidente. Obvio. Pero se negaba a dar credibilidad a tales palabras. No quería pensar que Peeta estuviese implicado en un negocio tan sucio. A pesar de lo enojada y resentida que estaba con él, Katniss había percibido algo totalmente diferente en Peeta. Tenía algo… algo que no era capaz de precisar con palabras. Fortaleza, quizá. Era la clase de hombre en quién uno podía apoyarse cuando nadie más podía ayudar. Katniss quería darle un voto de confianza. No tenía sentido, pero era así.

Con todo, ¿sería un traficante?, ¿habría creído que había visto algo delictivo? ¿Pertenecerían las pisadas que había oído a algún agente de policía?, ¿o a otro traficante?, ¿a un enemigo quizá? Si Peeta había creído que ella podía ser una amenaza, ¿por qué no la había matado con el cuchillo? Si realmente era un asesino frío y calculador… no. Katniss sacudió la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con esa descripción. Aunque estaba casi segura de que Peeta podía llegar a matar, no lo consideraba frío en absoluto. Lo que no hacía sino multiplicar los problemas.

Una espiral de preguntas y respuestas se enredaban en su cabeza. Preguntas tenaces, respuestas inquietantes. Katniss cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Esa misma tarde le preguntaría y lo obligaría a que contestase sin rodeos, se prometió. No podía negarse a darle alguna explicación. Katniss se sentó en la arena, apretando las rodillas contra el pecho. Ella estaba tan tranquila cuando él había aparecido para complicarlo todo.

-¡Hombres!

-Me niego a tomarme eso como una crítica personal.

Katniss giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando una sonrisa abierta y amistosa.

-Hola, parece que está enfadada con todo mi género –continuó el desconocido. Se levantó de una roca y se acercó a Katniss. Era alto y esbelto, con mechones grisáceos despeinados y una cara bronceada que transmitía juventud y fuerza al mismo tiempo-. Pero creo que merece la pena arriesgarse. Soy Marvel Stevenson–se presentó mientras tomaba asiento, todavía sonriente, al lado de Katniss.

-¿Marvel Stevenson? –repitió ella-. ¿Poeta o pintor? Annie no estaba segura –añadió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Poeta –contestó él poco convencido-. O al menos eso me digo.

Katniss se fijó en el cuaderno que Marvel tenía en las manos.

-Lo he interrumpido. Estaba escribiendo… Perdón.

-Al contrario: su presencia es toda una inspiración. Tiene usted una cara muy especial.

-Me lo tomaré como un piropo –comentó ella.

-Señorita, su cara es el sueño de cualquier poeta –Marvel la contempló unos instantes-. ¿Tiene usted algún nombre o va a desaparecer en medio de una bruma dejándome embrujado?

-Katniss –contestó ésta, complacida con tan complicado piropo -. Katniss Everdeen. Y dígame, señor Stevenson, ¿es usted buen poeta?

-Marvel. Y, respondiendo a su pregunta, no puedo decir que no –dijo él sin dejar de mirarla-. La modestia no es una de mis virtudes. Has dicho Annie. Supongo que te refieres a la señora Odair. ¿Estás alojándote en su casa?

-Si, durante unas semanas –contestó Katniss, a la que, de pronto, se le pasó por la cabeza una posibilidad-. ¿Estás viviendo en la casa de campo que Peeta Mellark alquila?

-Exacto. Aunque, en realidad, me sale gratis –Marvel soltó el cuaderno, pero empezó a hacer dibujos en la arena, como si no pudiese dejar las manos quietas-. Somos primos. No por la parte griega. Nuestras madres son parientes.

-Así que su madre es estadounidense –murmuró Katniss. Eso, al menos, explicaba la desenvoltura de Peeta con el idioma.

-De San Francisco –dijo Marvel-. Se volvió a casar después de que el padre de Peeta muriese. Vive en Francia.

-Así que estás visitando Lesbos y a tu primo al mismo tiempo.

-La verdad es que Peeta me ofreció asilo vacacional cuando se enteró de que estaba escribiendo un poema épico, un poco homérico, ya sabes –los ojos de Marvel, de un color castaño claro, la miraban con intensidad. Katniss no percibía en su cara nada que pudiera relacionarlo con Peeta-. A mí me apetecía pasar una temporada en Lesbos, así que acepté encantado. La casa de Safo. La poesía y la leyenda siempre me han fascinado.

-Safo –repitió Katniss, olvidándose de Peeta-. Ah, sí, la poetisa.

-La Décima Musa. Vivía aquí, en Mitilini –Marvel miró la playa con cara soñadora-. Me gusta pensar que la casa de Peeta está en el acantilado desde que se tiró a la mar, desesperada por el amor de Faón.

-Una idea interesante – Katniss miró hacia la irregular estructura gris-. Y supongo que su espíritu sigue flotando sobre la casa en busca de su amor. Desde luego, es una casa perfecta para una tragedia poética.

-¿Has estado dentro? –Preguntó Marvel-. Es fantástica.

-No, Peeta me hará una visita guiada esta tarde –contestó ella con desenfado mientras maldecía para sus adentros en varios idiomas.

-¿Una visita guiada? – Marvel la miró intrigado-. Debes de haberle causado una tremenda impresión. Claro que tampoco me extraña. Peeta siempre ha sido un gran amante de la belleza.

Katniss esbozó una sonrisa poco expresiva.

-¿Sueles escribir en la playa? A mí me encanta pasear sobre la arena –comentó entonces. Katniss dudó antes de añadir-: Hace un par de noches estuve dándome un baño a la luz de la luna.

No advirtió sorpresa ni tensión en el rostro de Marvel, el cual se limitó a sonreír.

-Lamento habérmelo perdido. Y si, suelo estar por esta parte de la isla. Aquí, arriba en los acantilados, en los viñedos. Según me apetezca.

-Yo también quiero explorar un poco los alrededores –dijo Katniss.

-Cuenta conmigo si necesitas un guía –se ofreció Marvel-. Ahora mismo ya me conozco esta tan bien como cualquier nativo. Si quieres compañía, no te resultará difícil encontrarme por aquí o en la casita de campo. No está lejos.

-Suena bien –dijo ella con un brillo divertido en los ojos-. ¿No tendrás una cabra por casualidad?

-Eh… no.

Katniss rió al ver la cara de Marvel y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-No intentes entenderlo –le recomendó-. Y ahora, será mejor que me cambie para la visita guiada.

Marvel se levantó con ella y le agarró una mano.

-Volveremos a vernos –dijo en tono afirmativo más que interrogante.

-Segura. La isla es muy pequeña.

Marvel sonrió mientras le soltaba la mano. Luego la miró alejarse hasta perderla de vista y volvió a sentarse sobre una roca, mirando al mar.

-§-

Peeta Mellark llegó muy puntual. Cinco minutos después de la una, entusiasmada por la invitación a su amiga, Annie estaba echando a Katniss de la casa.

-Diviértete, cariño, y no tengas prisa en volver. Peeta, a Katniss le va a encantar tu casa. Tiene una vista del mar impresionante.

-Impresionantísima –murmuró Katniss de mala gana y Peeta sonrió.

-Bueno, pasadlo bien –repitió Annie al tiempo que los empujaba, como si fueran niños pequeños sin ganas de ir al colegio.

-Te advierto que Annie te considera un candidato adecuado para solicitar mi mano –dijo Katniss mientras se sentaba en el coche de Peeta-. La horroriza la idea de que acabe convirtiéndome en una solterona.

-Afrodita, no hay hombre vivo en la Tierra que pueda verte como una solterona –contestó él al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y le agarraba una mano.

Katniss no quería dejarse engatusar, así que apartó la mano y contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla.

-Me he encontrado con el poeta que vive en tu casita de campo esta mañana.

-¿Marvel? Es buen chico.

-No tan chico –contestó Katniss -. Es un hombre encantador –añadió y Peeta enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, supongo que sí. De alguna forma, siempre pienso en él como si fuera un niño. Aunque apenas nos llevamos cinco años –Peeta se encogió de hombros -. Tiene talento. ¿Lo has embrujado con tu belleza?

-Él dijo "inspirado" –corrigió Katniss.

-Normal –contestó Peeta sonriente-. Una romántica inspirando a otro romántico.

-Yo no soy romántica –replicó ella. La conversación la estaba forzando a prestar mucha más atención de la que había previsto-. Soy muy práctica.

- Katniss, eres una romántica empedernida –aseguró Peeta sin perder la sonrisa-. Una mujer que se cepilla el pelo a la luz de la luna y que tiene aprecio a un medallón sin valor tiene que ser romántica a la fuerza.

-También llevo la cuenta de mis gastos y vigilo mi colesterol –contestó Katniss, molesta por cómo la había descrito Peeta.

-Admirable –repuso éste y ella tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una risotada.

-Peeta Mellark, eres un cretino de primera.

-Lo reconozco. Odio no ser de primera, se trate de lo que se trate.

Katniss se recostó sobre el asiento, pero se olvidó de cualquier leve irritación cuando pudo ver la casa entera.

-¡Dios! –exclamó-. ¡Es increíble!

Parecía firme, primitiva e invulnerable. La segunda planta se erguía sobre el mar como un brazo extendido, no pidiendo dinero, sino exigiendo. El aura que había intuido al ver la casa desde el mar no perdió un ápice de fuerza desde cerca. Aunque estaban desperdigados aquí y allá, como si crecieran naturalmente, las flores y los viñedos estaban bien cuidados y atendidos. Era como el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, pensó Katniss.

-¡Qué maravilla! –Dijo Katniss mientras él paraba el coche a la entrada-. Nunca había visto una casa igual.

-Es la primera vez que me sonríes sinceramente –comentó Peeta. Él, en cambio, no estaba sonriendo en ese momento, sino que la miraba algo disgustado. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba recibir el calor y la simpatía de una sonrisa espontánea de Katniss. Y después de haberla recibido, no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Peeta maldijo para sus adentros y salió del coche.

Sin darle importancia al comentario, Katniss bajó del coche y admiró el exterior de la casa.

-¿Sabes lo que parece? –preguntó, hablando casi para sí misma-. Parece como si Zeus hubiese lanzado un rayo sobre la montaña y la casa hubiese aparecido después de la explosión.

-Una teoría interesante –Peeta le agarró una mano y empezó a subir unos escalones de piedra-. Si hubieses conocido a mi padre, te darías cuenta de lo aproximada que es a la verdad.

Katniss se había aleccionado para empezar a acribillarlo a preguntas y exigirle explicaciones tan pronto como llegaran. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, se olvidó de todo.

Ancho y blanco, estaba salpicado de adornos y cuadros coloridos. En una pared había lanzas colgadas, instrumentos para matar, pensó Katniss; pero con la dignidad de las armas antiguas. La escalera que conducía a las plantas superiores formaba un semicírculo con una barandilla de madera oscura sin barnizar que daba al conjunto un aspecto majestuoso. Sin ser elegante, tenía cierto equilibrio y gusta salvaje.

-Peeta, es una auténtica maravilla –dijo Katniss tras exhalar un suspiro-. No me extrañaría encontrarme con un cíclope bajando las escaleras. ¿Hay centauros en el patio trasero?

-Te enseñaré la casa, a ver qué sorpresas nos llevamos –contestó Peeta. Katniss le estaba poniendo difícil ceñirse a lo que había planeado. Se suponía que no tenía que mostrarse amable. No estaba en el guión. En cualquier caso, le sujetó la mano mientras la guiaba por la casa.

La comparación de Annie con la cueva de Aladino era acertada. Cada habitación estaba repleta de tesoros: cristales de Venecia, cajas estilo Fabergé, máscaras africanas, cerámica americana, jarrones de Ming… todo reunido en un revoltijo de culturas. Lo que podría haber sido un museo era un glorioso desorden de maravillas. Cuanto más recorría los giros y recovecos de la casa, descubriendo sorpresa tras sorpresa, más fascinada iba estando. Junto a una ballesta del siglo XVII había una pieza exquisita de porcelana. Y junto a ésta, una cabeza reducida de Ecuador.

Sí, el arquitecto estaba loco, decidió mientras se fijaba en las cabezas de lobo y los elfos sonrientes que había grabados en la madera de los dinteles. Genialmente loco. La casa era un cuento de hadas; pero no una versión almibarada para niños, sino una con sombras susurrantes de pequeños gremlins.

En la planta de arriba, una enorme ventana le hizo sentir que estaba suspendida al borde del acantilado. Se asomaba al despeñadero con arrogancia e invitaba a arrojarse al fondo del mar. Katniss lo miró con una mezcla de vértigo y admiración.

Peeta la observaba. En aquel momento, viéndola tan entusiasmada, no sentía la necesidad de agarrarla y poseerla. Ya habría ocasión. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y no cabía duda de que deseaba a Katniss.

Ésta se giró hacia él. Seguía excitada, entre asustada y emocionada por la vista del mar.

-Marvel dijo que le gustaba pensar que Safo se arrojó desde aquí al mar. No me importaría creérmelo.

-Marvel tiene mucha imaginación.

-Tú también –contestó ella-. Vives aquí.

-Tus ojos son como un lago mitológico –murmuró Peeta -. Etéreos y traslúcidos*. Debería llamarte Circe en vez de Afrodita. Juraría que tienes más de bruja que de diosa –añadió justo antes de girarle la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara.

Katniss comprendió el brillo de sus ojos. No era un brillo arrogante, sino de deseo. De pasión. Una pasión sumamente seductora.

-Sólo soy una mujer, Peeta –se oyó decir.

Peeta se puso tenso. Respiró. Se tomó un segundo para serenarse antes de agarrarle un brazo:

-Vamos abajo a tomar una copa.

Mientras se dirigían al salón, Katniss se recordó sus prioridades. Tenía que conseguir respuestas… y las conseguiría. No podía permitir que un par de palabras amables y miradas intensas le hicieran olvidar la razón por la que había ido. Antes de llegar a formular pregunta alguna, sin embargo, un hombre apareció por la puerta.

Era alto, de piel blanca. Tenía pelo rubio y tupido. Sus brazos eran grandes y musculosos. Era como un tanque a pequeña escala. Su bigote era una obra de arte. Nacía bajo la nariz y se arqueaba libremente por ambos lados de la boca hasta la barbilla. Al sonreír, enseñó unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Buenas tardes –saludó en griego, pero con mirada alegre.

Intrigada, Katniss lo miró sin sonreír.

-_Yiasou._

-Haymitch, la señorita Everdeen. Haymitch es mi… ayudante.

-A su servicio, señorita –dijo sonriente el hombre. Se inclinó levemente, pero Katniss no vio nada reverente en el gesto-. Ya me he ocupado del asunto del que hablamos, señor Mellark. Tiene un par de mensaje de Atenas –añadió, dirigiéndose a Peeta con respeto exagerado.

-Luego los oiré.

-Como desee –dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Katniss frunció el ceño. Había percibido algo extraño en aquella conversación. Sacudió la cabeza mientras Peeta le servía una copa. No era la relación de éste con sus criados lo que le interesaba.

Por fin, decidió que lo mejor sería abordar el tema que la preocupaba sin contemplaciones:

-¿Qué hacías en la playa la otra noche?

-Creía que habíamos acordado que estaba atacándote.

-Eso fue al final de la jornada – Katniss tragó saliva y se atrevió a presionarlo un poco más-. ¿Estabas haciendo contrabando de algo?

Peeta vaciló sólo un segundo. Le estaba dando la espalda, de modo que Katniss no pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa. Una mujer muy perspicaz, pensó. Demasiado perspicaz.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a una conclusión tan asombrosa? –preguntó al tiempo que le entregaba una copa.

-Te lo estoy preguntando en serio –insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, después de agarrar la copa y sentarse-. Te he preguntado si te dedicas al contrabando.

-Primero, dime por qué crees que es posible –contestó Peeta, que se había sentado frente a Katniss.

-Olías a mar. Venías del agua.

Peeta dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Y eso implica que soy un traficante –contestó él con sarcasmo.

-Si hubieses salido a pescar simplemente, no me habrías tirado al suelo intimidándome con un cuchillo –insistió Katniss-. La costa de Turquía es un lugar propicio para el contrabando. Finnick me dijo que había problemas con el contrabando.

-¿Finnick? –Repitió Peeta interesado-. ¿Qué actitud tenía Finnick exactamente con el tema del contrabando?

Katniss dudó. La pregunta interrumpía su propio interrogatorio.

-Parecía… resignado, como quien acepta mal tiempo.

-Entiendo –dijo Peeta antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa-. ¿Te habló de cómo se realizan este tipo de transacciones?

-¡Claro que no! –Replicó enojada por la habilidad con la que Peeta le había dado la vuelta al interrogatorio-. Finnick no tiene nada que ver con esas cosas. Pero creo que tú sí estás metido.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué? –contestó Peeta sonriente.

-¿Vas a negarlo? –preguntó Katniss y descubrió que deseaba que lo hiciese. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Da igual que lo niegue o deje de negarlo. No me creerías. Es evidente que ya has llegado a una conclusión- Peeta la miró a los ojos y preguntó con desenfado-; ¿Qué harías si lo reconociese?

-Te entregaría a la policía –contestó Katniss y él soltó una risotada.

Katniss, eres realmente valiente –dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para agarrarle una mano-. Tengo muy buena fama. Te aseguro que la policía te tomaría por loca.

-Podría demostrar…

-¿Qué? –Atajó él con violencia-. No puedes demostrar lo que no sabes.

-Sé que no eres quién finges ser –contestó ella. Trató de soltarse, pero Peeta siguió sujetándole la mano-. Aunque quizá sea más acertado decir que eres algo que finges no ser.

Peeta la observó en silencio con una mezcla de enojo y admiración.

-Sea quien sea o quien deje de ser, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Qué más quisiera! –replicó ella.

Peeta la miró por encima de la copa.

-De modo que estarías dispuesta a ir a la policía para acusarme de contrabandista. No me parece prudente.

-No es una cuestión de prudencia: es cuestión de hacer lo correcto –Katniss tragó saliva. Luego soltó lo que llevaba atormentándola desde el principio-. El cuchillo… ¿lo habrías utilizado?

-¿Para hacerte daño? –preguntó él con voz neutra.

-A mí o a cualquier otra persona.

-No se puede dar una respuesta concreta a una pregunta en general.

-Peeta, por Dios…

Peeta dejó su copa. De pronto, la expresión de su cara cambió. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

-Tienes que ser increíblemente valiente o increíblemente tonta para estar sentada hablando conmigo si crees que soy todas esas cosas que dices.

-Creo que estoy a salvo –replicó con aplomo-. Todo el mundo sabe que estoy contigo.

-Pero podría desembarazarme de ti en cualquier otro momento si te considerara un obstáculo.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma –dijo Katniss tras superar un momento de miedo.

-¿Seguro? –Peeta se encogió de hombros y pareció relajarse de nuevo-. En cualquier caso, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño. Tu talento podría serme de mucha utilidad.

-No pienso dejar que me utilices –repuso ella, alzando al barbilla-. Traficar opio es una forma despreciable de ganar dinero-

-Un negocio sucio para piratas con parche en el ojo, ¿verdad? –Se burló Peeta-. ¿Así es cómo te lo imaginas, señorita práctica?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me niego a que me caigas bien, Peeta.

-No tengo por qué caerte bien, Katniss. Es un sentimiento demasiado suave para mi gusto .Peeta volvió a agarrar su copa-. ¿No bebes?

-Peeta, sólo quiero una respuesta sincera. Me la merezco –insistió ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Es verdad: no puedo ir a la policía, me digas lo que me digas. No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

Peeta sintió algo extraño ente aquella última frase, pero optó por no prestarle atención. Consideró sus opciones antes de hablar:

-Te diré una cosa: estoy… relacionado con el contrabando. Me interesaría que me contaras cualquier cosa que oyeras al respecto.

Katniss se levantó con el ceño fruncido y empezó a dar vueltas por la pieza. Peeta le estaba poniendo difícil distinguir la estrecha línea que dividía el buen camino del malo. Sobre todo, porque el camino estaba lleno de giros y sentimientos implicados. ¡Sentimientos! Katniss frenó en seco. No, nada de sentimientos. Ella no sentía nada por Peeta.

-¿Quién estaba contigo esa noche? –le preguntó. Tenía que ceñirse al plan. Conseguir respuestas. Ya habría tiempo para análisis introspectivos-. Le estabas dando órdenes a alguien.

-Creía que estabas demasiado asustada y no te habías dado cuenta .Peeta dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Estabas hablando con alguien –insistió ella-. Alguien que hacía justo lo que le decías sin preguntar. ¿Quién era?

Peeta sopesó las ventajas y desventajas antes de contestar. Con lo inteligente que Katniss era, no tardaría en imaginárselo, se dijo finalmente.

-Haymitch.

-¿El hombre que me has presentado? –Katniss se plantó frente a Peeta. Haymitch no concordaba con la imagen que tenía de un contrabandista sin escrúpulos.

-Ese hombre se conoce el mar como un jardinero se conoce sus rosales –respondió Peeta y sonrió ante la expresión incrédula de ella-. También tiene a favor que es una persona leal. Lleva conmigo desde que yo era un crío.

-Qué organizado lo tienes todo –Katniss se acercó abatida a la ventana. Estaba obteniendo respuestas, pero no eran las que deseaba-. Una casa en una isla estratégica, un criado leal, un negocio de importación y exportación que no despierta sospechas. ¿Quién pasó por las escaleras de la playa aquella noche, que quería evitarlo?

Asustada o no, pensó Peeta disgustado, había sido muy observadora.

-Eso no tiene por qué importarte.

-Tú me has metido en esto, Peeta –dijo ella tras darse la vuelta para mirarlo-. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Tus derechos llegan hasta donde yo diga –Peeta se puso de pie-. No me presiones más de la cuenta, Katniss. Las consecuencias no te gustarían. Te he contado todo lo que pienso contarte de momento. Conténtate con ello –añadió en tono autoritario.

Katniss retrocedió un paso, furiosa consigo misma por haberse asustado. A Peeta le dolió comprobar que tenía miedo de él.

-No voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea –dijo agarrándola por los hombros-. Si quisiera hacerlo, ya he tenido ocasiones de sobra. ¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué voy a cortarte el cuello o tirarte por el acantilado?

Katniss, más enfadada que asustada en ese momento, lo miró a los ojos con aplomo:

-No sé qué es lo que creo.

De pronto, Peeta se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Maldijo en voz baja y aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros. No podía preocuparse tanto por ella. No podía permitir que le importase lo que Katniss pensara de él.

-No espero que confíes en mí –dijo con calma-. Pero piensa un poco: si estás metida en esto es porque apareciste por la playa, no ha sido premeditado. No quiero hacerte daño, Katniss. Te lo aseguro.

Y Katniss estaba convencida de que le estaba diciendo al verdad. Intrigada, examinó su rostro:

-Eres un hombre extraño, Peeta. No sé por qué, pero no te veo dedicándote a algo tan rastrero como el contrabando.

-¿Intuición femenina? –Peeta sonrió y le acarició el pelo, suave y tentador-. ¿Crees en tu intuición o en lo que te dicta el cerebro?

-Peeta…

-No, no me hagas preguntas. Soy… muy susceptible a la belleza. Y tú eres muy bella. Además de inteligente, una combinación difícil de resistir –Peeta agarró el medallón que colgaba del cuello de Katniss, lo examinó y lo soltó-. Dime, ¿qué piensas de Delly y Cato? –le preguntó después de separarse de ella.

-Estoy harta. Estoy harta de todo esto –protestó Katniss-. Yo había venido a Lesbos a desconectar de presiones y complicaciones.

-¿Qué clase de presiones y complicaciones?

-¿A ti qué te importa? –replicó irritada-. Ya tenía una vida antes de bajar a esa maldita playa y cruzarme contigo.

-Sí –murmuró Peeta mientras agarraba su copa-. Seguro que la tenías.

-Y ahora me veo metida en medio de una película de miedo de serie B. no me gusta.

-Es una pena que no te quedaras en la cama esa noche, Katniss –Peeta dio un sorbo-. Puede que sea suficientemente griego para decir que los dioses así lo querían. De momento, tu destino y el mío están unidos y ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

Katniss lo sorprendió al poner una mano sobre su torso. A Peeta no le gustó el modo en que su corazón reaccionó.

-Si sientes esto, ¿por qué no me das una respuesta directa? –insistió ella.

-No puedo –Peeta la miró a los ojos y Katniss vio deseo. El deseo de él y el reflejo de su propio deseo-. Vas a tener que aprender a quererme tal como soy –añadió sonriente.

Katniss retiró la mano. Tenía más miedo de sí misma que de él.

-No te quiero de ningún modo –respondió.

-¿Seguro? –Peeta la estrechó entre los brazos-. Vamos a ver cuánto tardo en demostrar que estás mintiendo –agregó justo antes de besarla.

No se resistió. El límite entre seguir el buen camino o desviarse se desdibujaba cada vez que saboreaba la boca de Peeta. Fuese quien fuese, quería seguir entre sus brazos.

Katniss entrelazó las manos tras su nuca para acercárselo. Lo oyó murmurar algo boca contra boca y se abandonó a un beso cada vez más fogoso.

¿Siempre había tenido esa pasión en su interior, esperando a que algún hombre la despertara? En cualquier caso, ya no estaba dormida. La impulsaba con fuerza a devorar los labios de Peeta mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura con un gesto posesivo. Katniss se arqueó contra él, como desafiándolo a que la hiciera suya… retándolo a que lo intentase.

De alguna manera, supo que seguirían encontrándose una y otra vez, en contra de su voluntad, en contra de cualquier lógica. Quizá lograra resistirse de tanto en tanto, pero acabaría volviendo a él. Saberlo la asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales.

- Katniss… te deseo…-susurró Peeta -. Por los dioses que te deseo. Quédate conmigo esta noche. Aquí podemos estar solos.

Quiso aceptar, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a decir que sí a cualquier cosa… a todo. Pero terminó retrayéndose.

-No.

Peeta le levantó la cara y le preguntó con arrogancia y diversión.

-¿Te da miedo?

-Sí.

Peeta enarcó las cejas ante la inesperada sinceridad de Katniss. La vulnerabilidad de su mirada le impidió sacar provecho de su ventaja.

-Demonios, eres una mujer exasperante –dijo al tiempo que se alejaba para llenarse la copa de nuevo-. Podría agarrarte en brazos, echarte encima del hombro, subirte a la habitación y poner punto final a todo este asunto.

Aunque le temblaban las piernas, se obligó a permanecer de pie:

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

Peeta se giró furioso, pero, un instante después, consiguió recuperar el control.

-Supongo que estás más acostumbrada a que te seduzcan con champán y velas. Con promesas y mentiras agradables –Peeta dio un trago y dejó la copa de golpe-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No – Katniss le mantuvo la mirada al tiempo que, instintivamente, se llevaba la mano al medallón-. Simplemente, no quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¡No me tomes por tonto! –Peeta dio un paso hacia ella. Luego se frenó. Un paso más y ninguna de los dos tendría opción-. Tu cuerpo te delata cada vez que te toco.

-Eso no tiene que ver –contestó con serenidad ella-. No quiero que me hagas el amor.

Esperó hasta apaciguar un poco el deseo y la frustración.

-¿Porque crees que soy traficante de opio?

-No –respondió, para sorpresa de ambos-. Porque no quiero ser uno de tus pasatiempos –añadió con sinceridad.

-Entiendo –Peeta se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a casa.

-§-

Media hora después, Peeta cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo. Estaba de mal humor. Entró en el salón, se sirvió otra copa y se desplomó sobre el sofá. ¡Maldita mujer! No tenía tiempo ni paciencia para convencerla de que debían acostarse. Seguía sintiendo una punzada de deseo en su interior, así que dio un trago para anestesiarla. No era más que una necesidad física, se dijo. Tendría que buscarse a otra mujer, para liberar parte de la tensión acumulada.

-Ah, ya has vuelto –dijo Haymitch entrando en el salón. Advirtió la irritación de Peeta y la aceptó sin hacer comentarios-. La señorita es más guapa de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto le has contado? –preguntó al tiempo que se dirigía al mueble del bar para servirse una copa.

-Sólo lo necesario. Es muy perspicaz. Y más descarada todavía. ¿Pues no va y me acusa de contrabandista? –Exclamó y Haymitch soltó una risotada-. No sé que te hace tanta gracia –añadió y Haymitch se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Le has hablado de Finnick?

-De momento no.

-¿Es leal?

-¿A Finnick? –Peeta frunció el ceño-. Sí, llegado el caso, lo sería. No va a ser fácil sacarle información –añadió, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse para dar vueltas por el salón.

-Pero acabarás sacándosela.

-Ojalá se hubiera quedado en la cama esa noche –gruñó Peeta.

Haymitch sonrió y se terminó la copa de un trago largo.

-No te la quitas de la cabeza y eso te tiene tenso –comentó. Al ver el ceño de Peeta, soltó otra risotada-. Atenas espera tu llamada.

-Atenas se puede ir a freír espárragos.

Continuará…

_¿Cómo os ha parecido el capitulo?_

_Me imagino que después de hoy sacaron muchas teorías para saber si Peeta es un contrabandista o no, y si Finnick también esta implicado._

_Creo que a Katniss cada vez se le esta haciendo mas difícil negarse a los besos apasionados de Peeta._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Juliper22:** pues si nuestro Peeta es como un pirata en esta historia, jajajaa me encanto que lo compararas con Tom Cruise aunque Peeta es mucho mas guapo que él... gracias por tu comentario._

_**Gp77**: Que bueno que te gusto ya veras como te va a fascinar esta historia. _

_**Everllarkglee4ever:** jajajaja pobre Delly quien no queria golpearla por ser resbalosa con Peeta... gracias por tu review._

_**Katri Wishart**: yo aun sigo esperando a Peeta espero que esta noche si se aparezca por mi ventana jejeje. _

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a las que han puesto esta historia como favoritos y en alerta muchas gracias _

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPATAR CADA CAPITULO… A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_


	5. Chapter 5

El triunfo del amor.

V

Katniss tenía tan mal genio como Peeta cuando entró en la villa de los Odair. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba enfadada. Ni sentía miedo ni rencor. En un par de días, Peeta se las había arreglado para hacer algo que Gale no había hecho en todos los meses que habían estado juntos. Le había hecho daño.

Y no lo decía por los moretones que ya casi le habían desaparecido de los brazos. Era un dolor más profundo y que había empezado antes incluso de haberlo conocido. Había empezado en el momento en que Peeta había elegido llevar el tipo de vida que llevaba.

No tenía que ver con ella. No tenía que ver con ella, iba repitiéndose una y otra vez. Pero no conseguía serenarse. Cerró de un portazo. Le habría gustado encerrarse inmediatamente en su dormitorio para no soltar ningún ladrido a nadie, pero Cato se lo impidió:

-Katniss –la llamó-. Ven afuera.

Se forzó a sonreír y salió a la terraza. Delly estaba tomando el sol en una tumbona. La saludó por pura cortesía y Katniss notó que la tensión se cortaba en el ambiente. Se preguntó si la había llevado ella consigo o si ya estaba de antes.

-Finnick está hablando por teléfono –dijo Cato mientras le ofrecía una silla-. Y Annie está solucionando un problemilla doméstico en la cocina.

-¿Sin intérprete? –preguntó Katniss. Sonrió, empeñada en no dejarse amargar las vacaciones por Peeta.

-Es ridículo –Delly hizo un gesto para que Cato le encendiera un pitillo-. Annie debería despedirlo y punto. Los estadounidenses tienen demasiada paciencia con los criados.

-¿De veras? –Preguntó Katniss, dispuesta a defender el carácter de su amiga y de su país-. No sabía.

-No creo que hayas tenido muchos criados –replicó Delly.

Cato intervino antes que Katniss pudiera contestar.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido la casa de Peeta? –preguntó al tiempo que le pedía con la mirada que disculpara la impertinencia de Delly. Sus ojos también indicaban algo que Katniss había empezado a sospechar la noche anterior. Estaba enamorado de ella, pensó, y sintió lástima por él.

-Es un lugar maravilloso, como un museo sin organizar. Debe de haber tardado años en juntar todas esas joyas.

-A Peeta le dan bien los negocios –comentó Cato-. Y utiliza sus conocimientos y su posición para quedarse con las mejores piezas.

-Tenía una caja de música suiza –recordó Katniss-. Dice que tiene más de cien años. Sonaba el _Para Elisa…_ Mataría por ella –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro, de nuevo relajada.

-Peeta es un hombre generoso si sabes cómo acercarte a él –dijo Delly con una sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo. Katniss se giró y le mantuvo la mirada.

-Es posible –respondió y devolvió la atención a Cato-. Esta mañana me he encontrado con el primo de Peeta.

-Ah, sí, el poeta estadounidense.

-Dice que se ha recorrido toda esta parte de la isla. Yo también estoy pensando en explorarla. Es una zona muy tranquila. Supongo que por eso me asombró tanto que Finnick dijera que había problemas de contrabando.

Cato se limitó a sonreír, pero Delly se puso tensa. Katniss se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pálida. Sorprendida por tal reacción, la observó atentamente. Era como si tuviese miedo de algo, pensó. Pero ¿de qué? ¿Y por qué?

-Es probable –comentó él-. Pero una práctica habitual, tradicional incluso.

-Extraña tradición –murmuró Katniss.

-Tengo entendido que hay muchos policías vigilando esa clase de operaciones. Si no me equivoco, el año pasado murieron cinco hombres en un tiroteo en la costa de Turquía –Cato se encendió un cigarrillo-. Las autoridades confiscaron un buen alijo de opio.

-Qué horror –Katniss notó que la palidez de Delly aumentaba.

-No son más que campesinos y pescadores. Les falta inteligencia para organizar una red de contrabando grande. Se dice que el jefe es brillante e implacable y que va tapado con una máscara cuando interviene en alguna operación. Al parecer, ni siquiera sus compinches saben quién es. Hasta podría ser una mujer. Supongo que esto le da un toque romántico a la historia –comentó Cato sonriente. De pronto, Delly se levantó y se marchó de la terraza-. Discúlpala –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro.

-Parecía molesta.

-Se molesta enseguida –murmuró él.

-Pero tú te preocupas mucho por ella –dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Cato se levantó y fue hacia la barandilla-. Perdona Cato. No pretendía meterme en tus asuntos.

-No, perdóname tú –dijo él-. Lo que siento por Delly es… complicado. Creía que no se me notaba tanto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Katniss de nuevo.

-Es caprichosa, mimada –Cato sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué es lo que hace una persona que se enamore de otra?

-No sé. Ojalá lo supiera.

-Te he puesto triste. No me compadezcas. Antes o después, lo que hay entre Delly y yo se acabará resolviendo. Soy un hombre paciente –Cato volvió a sentarse junto a Katniss, le agarró las manos y sonrió-. Ahora, hablemos de otra cosa. Tengo que confesarte que me encantan las historias sobre contrabando.

-Sí, es un tema interesante. Decías que nadie sabe quién es el jefe de la organización, ¿no?

-Eso dice la leyenda. Siempre que estoy en Lesbos, sueño con encontrar alguna pista que me permita desenmascararlo –contestó él y Katniss no pudo evitar pensar en Peeta.

-Pero el contrabando en sí no parece preocuparte tanto, ¿no?

-Eso es cosa de las autoridades –Cato se encogió de hombros-. A mí lo que me atrae es el misterio. El misterio –repitió entusiasmado.

-¡Menos mal!, ¡media hora discutiendo con un cocinero griego! Anda, Cato, dame un cigarro –irrumpió Annie poniendo fin a la conversación sobre el contrabando. Se sentó y se dirigió a Katniss sonriente-. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te ha gustado la casa de Peeta?

-§-

Franjas rosadas unían el mar y el cielo en el horizonte. El alba despuntaba con una brisa cálida y húmeda. Después de una noche de insomnio, era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Katniss paseaba por la orilla oyendo los primeros cantos de los pájaros. Así era como había planeado pasar las vacaciones: caminando por la playa, viendo puestas de sol, relajándose. ¿No era eso lo que su padre y Annie le habían metido en la cabeza?

Que se relajara. Que desconectara unas semanas y se diera un respiro.

Pero ni su padre ni Annie habían contado con Peeta Mellark.

Era un enigma de hombre y Katniss no averiguaba la clave para descifrarlo. Su relación con el contrabando no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de él y Katniss nunca había podido dejar un puzzle a medias.

Por otra parte, estaba Delly. También ella la intrigaba. La prima de Finnick era algo más que una mujer con un carácter enojoso. Transmitía tensión, una inquietud enraizada en su interior. Y Finnick sabía a qué se debía, pensó Katniss. Al menos, en parte. Y, si no se equivocaba, Cato también. Pero ¿de qué se trataba?, ¿ocultaba algo? La reacción de Delly a la charla sobre contrabando había sido totalmente distinta a la de Finnick y Cato. Ellos se habían mostrado resignados, hasta parecía divertirlos. Pero Delly se había asustado. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso era la primera vez que oía hablar del tráfico de opio? No, imposible.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza. Quería olvidarse de cualquier problema y disfrutar de esa mañana. Aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas quería hacer todo aquello que había ido a hacer a Grecia. Buscaría conchas, decidió de pronto. Se subió los bajos de los vaqueros y se adentró en una cala sin profundidad.

Había por todas partes. En la arena y en el agua. Katniss se agachó y se llenó los bolsillos de la chaqueta con las mejores.

De pronto, reparó en un cigarrillo negro medio enterrado. De modo que Finnick paseaba por ahí, pensó sonriente. Katniss se imaginó a Annie y a su marido paseando de la mano por la cala.

Al cabo de un rato, ya no cabían más conchas. Katniss lamentó no haberse llevado una bolsa, pero se encogió de hombros y empezó a apilarlas para recogerlas más adelante. Cuando volviera a Estados Unidos, las pondría en una fuente, sobre el alféizar. Así, si alguna vez se sentía atrapada dentro de casa un día frío y lluvioso, le bastaría mirarlas para acordarse del sol de Grecia.

Había decenas de gaviotas. Sobrevolaban dando vueltas a su alrededor y chillando, pero a Katniss le parecían las compañeras perfectas para una mañana solitaria. Poco a poco, fue recuperando la sensación de paz interior que había experimentado tan fugazmente la primera noche que había bajado a la playa, bajo la luz de la luna.

La recolección de conchas la había alejado un buen tramo de la playa. De pronto, vio la entrada de una cueva y sonrió. No era grande, estaba casi escondida, pero Katniss pensó que merecía la pena explorarla. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus vaqueros eran de color blanco y decidió limitarse a asomar la cabeza y volver en otra ocasión. Avanzó, dejando que el agua le acariciara los gemelos. Se agachó a recoger otra concha. Miró hacia la cueva y, de repente, se le heló la sangre.

Una cara pálida brillaba en el agua. Katniss quiso gritar, pero no le salió la voz. Estaba muerta de miedo. Nunca había visto un muerto tan de cerca. Retrocedió unos pasos con torpeza, tropezó con una roca y estuvo a punto de caerse. Consiguió recuperar el equilibrio, pero sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No, pensó espantada. No podía desmayarse allí, con aquel cadáver a menos de un metro. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Fue corriendo, trastabillando sobre la arena y las rocas, sin más pensamientos en la cabeza que alejarse de allí. Por fin dejó atrás la cala, pero nada más salir de la playa, unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza. Katniss se revolvió, aterrada por la mera idea de que el cadáver se hubiese levantado y hubiese ido tras ella.

-¡Para!, ¡maldita sea! Acabaré haciéndote daño otra vez, Katniss. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

La estaban agitando por los hombros. Poco a poco, una voz familiar penetró el velo de confusión que la aturdía. Levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro de Peeta.

-¿Peeta? –dijo casi sin voz. Volvió a marearse, sintió ganas de vomitar y se dejó caer sobre él. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero, pero sabía que estaba a salvo-. Peeta –repitió, como si el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre pudiera protegerla.

Peeta la agarró con firmeza para evitar que se cayera al suelo. Estaba pálida, horrorizada. En cualquier momento podía desmayarse o ponerse a gritar, presa de un ataque de histeria.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en un tono que exigía una respuesta.

Katniss abrió la boca, pero descubrió que sólo podía mover la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, como tratando de bloquear lo que había visto. Todavía no había recuperado el aliento. Pero ya no corría peligro, se dijo entre sollozos. Peeta la defendería.

-Tranquilízate y dime qué ha pasado –insistió él.

-No puedo –Katniss se acurrucó contra el pecho de Peeta, pero éste la apartó con brusquedad.

-Te digo que me expliques qué te ha pasado –dijo con frialdad.

Sorprendida por el tono de Peeta, abrió los ojos y volvió a intentar hablar; pero oyó unos pasos y se apretó contra él de un respingo.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo?

Katniss reconoció la voz alegre de Marvel a sus espaldas, pero no se giró a mirar. No podía parar de temblar.

¿Por qué estaba enfadado con ella?, ¿por qué no la ayudaba?, se preguntó Katniss mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Dios, necesitaba que Peeta la ayudase.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Marvel con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad al ver la expresión sombría de Peeta.

-No estoy seguro –dijo éste-. Me he encontrado con Katniss. Estaba corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello, pero no he conseguido que me diga nada. Venga, cuéntamelo –añadió, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Allí…-arrancó Katniss-. En la cueva…Peeta, por favor –finalizó, incapaz de articular dos frases seguidas.

-Echaré un vistazo.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! –exclamó desesperada. Hizo ademán de agarrarlo, pero Peeta la esquivó y la lanzó en brazos de Marvel.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡haz que se calme! –gruñó Peeta justo antes de echar a andar.

-¡Peeta! –Katniss trató de desembarazarse de Marvel, pero no lo consiguió. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no volver a llamarlo. Peeta no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

La estaban abrazando. Pero no eran los brazos de Peeta.

-Vamos, ya pasó –le dijo Marvel al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo-. Fantaseaba con abrazarte, pero no en estas circunstancias.

-Marvel…-murmuró ella-. Ha sido horrible –añadió justo antes de romper a llorar.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Dilo rápido. Así te será más fácil –dijo con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-Hay un muerto en la entrada de la cueva –explicó ella después de exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.

-¡Un muerto! –Marvel le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos-. ¡Dios!, ¿estás segura?

-Si, si, lo he visto. Estaba…-Katniss se cubrió la cara con las manos hasta que calculó que podía seguir hablando.

-Tranquila, no te apures –la serenó Marvel-. Deja que salga.

-Estaba recogiendo conchas en la playa. Vi la cueva. Fui a echar un vistazo y…-Katniss sintió un escalofrío-. Entonces vi la cara, debajo del agua.

-Dios –Marvel la abrazó de nuevo y la apretó con fuerza contra el pecho. No dijo nada más, pero le dio todo el apoyo y cariño que necesitaba.

Peeta regresaba a paso ligero. Frunció el ceño al ver a Katniss entre los brazos de su primo.

-Marvel, llévate a Katniss a la villa de los Odair y llama a las autoridades. Un hombre ha tenido un accidente mortal.

-Si, ya me lo ha dicho –contestó Marvel asintiendo con la cabeza-. Ya es mala suerte que lo haya descubierto ella. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Peeta miró a Katniss al tiempo que ésta se giraba hacia él. Odió la expresión que vio en su cara: el miedo, el dolor. Katniss no lo perdonaría con facilidad después de aquello.

-No, me quedaré para asegurarme de que nadie más lo encuentra. Katniss…-Peeta le tocó los hombros y sintió que se detestaba. Ella no respondió. Había dejado de llorar y tenía los ojos perdidos, sin vida-. Estarás bien. Marvel te llevará a casa.

Sin decir palabra, Katniss se dio la vuelta.

-Cuida de ella –le ordenó Peeta a Marvel.

-Seguro –murmuró éste, sorprendido por el tono imperativo de su primo-. Vamos, Katniss, apóyate en mí.

Peeta los miró subir las escaleras de la playa. Cuando los perdió de vista, regresó a vigilar el cadáver.

-§-

Sentada en el salón, trataba de anestesiar el miedo con el mejor coñac de Finnick. Katniss examinó al capitán Snow, del departamento de policía de Mitilini. Era bajo, más grueso que delgado, sin que pudiera llegar a considerárselo gordo. De cabello blanco, tenía ojos azules y penetrantes. A pesar del aturdimiento por el susto y el coñac, Katniss comprendió que estaba ante un hombre con la tenacidad de un bulldog.

-Señorita Everdeen –dijo el capitán, dirigiéndose a Katniss en inglés-. Espero que lo entienda: tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿No puede esperar? –Marvel estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Katniss-. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable para la señorita Everdeen –añadió al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

-No, Marvel, no importa –Katniss puso una mano encima de la izquierda de él-. Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor. Entiendo que es su trabajo, capitán. Le diré todo lo que pueda –añadió mirándolo con una determinación admirable para el capitán.

-_Efxaristo_- Snow chupó el extremo de su lápiz, se sentó en una silla y sonrió-. Quizá pueda empezar contándome qué ha hecho exactamente desde que se levantó esta mañana.

Katniss empezó a hacer recuento de la mañana con tanta concisión como pudo. Hablaba mecánicamente, con las manos muertas sobre el regazo. Aunque la voz le tembló un par de ocasiones, Snow observó que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Era fuerte, decidió, aliviado por no verse en la embarazosa situación de consolar a una mujer llorando o en pleno ataque de histeria.

-Entonces lo vi en el agua –Katniss aceptó agradecida la mano de Marvel-. Salí corriendo.

-Se ha levantado muy temprano –comentó Snow-. ¿Suele madrugar tanto?

-No, pero me desperté y me entraron ganas de pasear por la playa.

-¿Vio a alguien?

-No –Katniss sintió un escalofrío, pero mantuvo la mirada firme, ganándose un poco más la admiración de Snow-. Hasta que encontré a Peeta y Marvel.

-¿Peeta? Ah, el señor Mellark –el capitán miró hacia Peeta, acomodado en un segundo sofá con Finnick y Annie-. ¿Había visto antes al… difunto?

-No –Katniss apretó la mano al recordar la cara pálida del muerto. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se obligó a continuar-. Sólo llevo unos días aquí y apenas me he alejado de la villa.

-¿Viene de visita?

-Sí.

-Lamento que un asesinato le haya estropeado las vacaciones –murmuró Snow con simpatía.

-¿Asesinato? –repitió Katniss. La palabra resonó dentro de su cabeza mientras observaba los ojos calmados del capitán-. Yo creía… ¿no ha sido un accidente?

-No, apuñalaron a la víctima… por la espalda –contestó Snow tras bajar la vista hacia el cuaderno de notas-. Espero no tener que molestarla más. ¿Encontró muchas conchas, señorita Everdeen? –añadió justo antes de levantarse y hacer una reverencia sobre la mano extendida de Katniss.

-Sí… bastantes –dijo y sintió necesidad de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar algunas-. Me parecían… preciosas.

-Sí –Snow sonrió y se dirigió a continuación a los demás-. Me temo que tendremos que interrogar a todas las personas de la zona para saber qué han hecho entre la noche de ayer y esta mañana. Detendremos al responsable. Si alguno de ustedes recuerda algún incidente que pueda ayudar a zanjar la cuestión…-añadió al tiempo que se guardaba el lápiz y el cuaderno.

¿Zanjar la cuestión?, pensó Katniss al borde de un ataque de nervios. Zanjar la cuestión. ¡Pero había muerto un hombre! Estaba soñando. Tenía que sestar soñando.

-Tranquila –le susurró Marvel al oído-. Toma otro trago –añadió al tiempo que le acercaba el coñac a los labios.

-Cooperaremos en todo lo que podamos, capitán –afirmó Finnick justo antes de ponerse de pie-. Para nosotros, no es agradable que una cosa así ocurra tan cerca de nuestras casas. Lamentamos especialmente que haya sido una invitada nuestra quien haya tenido la mala suerte de encontrar el cadáver.

-Lo entiendo –Snow asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la barbilla con una mano-. Será menos caótico si hablo con ustedes de uno en uno. ¿Podemos utilizar el despacho?

-Lo acompaño –Finnick apuntó hacia la puerta-. Puede empezar conmigo si quiere.

-Gracias –Snow inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, como despidiéndose del resto de los presentes, y se marchó junto a Finnick. Katniss observó su andar lento y comedido. Perseguiría a un hombre hasta la tumba, pensó, y se tragó el resto del coñac temblorosa.

-Necesito una copa –dijo Annie ando hacia el mueble bar-. Doble. ¿Alguien más?

Peeta deslizó la mirada fugazmente sobre Katniss.

-Ponme lo mismo que tú –dijo y señaló con un dedo hacia la copa de Katniss, para que Annie volviera a llenársela.

-No sé por qué tiene que interrogarnos –Delly se acercó al mueble bar también, demasiado impaciente para esperar a que Annie le sirviera-. No tiene sentido, Finnick debería haberse negado. Tiene influencia de sobra para evitar todo esto –añadió mientras se echaba algo fuerte en una copa alta y se bebía la mitad de un trago.

-No hay razón para que Finnick evite nada – Annie entregó una copa a Peeta antes de echar otro chorro generoso en la de Katniss-. No tenemos nada que ocultar. ¿Qué te pongo, Cato?

-¿Ocultar?, ¿quién ha dicho nada de ocultar? –Replicó Delly, dando vueltas por la habitación-. Simplemente, no quiero contestar un montón de estúpidas preguntas porque ella haya sido tan tonta de encontrarse un hombre muerto –añadió apuntando hacia Katniss.

-Licor de anís –contestó Cato antes de que Annie fulminase a Delly con alguna respuesta-. No creo que se le pueda echar la culpa a Katniss de nada, Delly. Nos habría interrogado aunque lo hubiese encontrado otra persona. La peor parada es ella, que ha descubierto el cadáver además de tener que responder al capitán. Gracias, Annie.

-No puedo quedarme en casa –murmuró Delly sin parar de dar vueltas por la habitación, nerviosa como un dedo sobre un gatillo-. Peeta, dame una vuelta en lancha –le pidió mientras se paraba y se sentaba sobre el brazo del sofá en el que él estaba sentado.

-No tengo tiempo. Tengo que ocuparme de unos papeles en casa cuando termine aquí –Peeta dio un sorbo de su copa y apretó ligeramente la mano de Delly. Luego miró a Katniss, la cual lo miraba con expresión de condena. ¡Maldita fuese! No tenía derecho a hacerlo sentirse culpable por hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Por favor, Peet –insistió Delly, acariciándole el brazo-. Me volveré loca si hoy me quedo aquí quieta. Necesito distraerme en el mar, aunque sólo sea un par de horas.

Peeta suspiró, rendido, mientras renegaba para sus adentros por tener que soportar una correa demasiado larga y fuerte, que se veía incapaz de romper. Tenía motivos para acceder y no podía dejar que la mirada atónita de Katniss cambiase el rumbo que ya había emprendido.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde.

Delly sonrió y dio otro trago a su copa.

El interrogatorio se eternizaba. Annie salió cuando Finnick volvió a entrar. Y la espera continuó. Las conversaciones avanzaban entre tirones y frenazos, desarrolladas en voz baja. Cuando Marvel se marchó para llamar por teléfono, Peeta se acercó a Katniss, en aquel momento junto a la ventana.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo con voz queda pero firme. Fue a agarrarle una mano, pero ella se escabulló.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Peeta se metió las manos en los bolsillos adrede. Seguía pálida. El coñac la había serenado, pero no había conseguido devolverle el color a sus mejillas.

-Es necesario, Katniss. Ahora mismo no puedo explicártelo.

-Problema tuyo.

-Cuando el capitán termine, saldremos a dar una vuelta. Necesitas airearte un rato.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo. No me digas lo que necesito ahora –contestó entre dientes-. Te necesitaba antes.

-Maldita sea, Katniss –gruñó Peeta. Katniss desvió la mirada hacia el jardín de Annie. Algunas rosas, pensó sin entusiasmo, habían florecido. Peeta apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos-. ¿Crees que no sé que me necesitabas? Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Pero no podía ayudarte… en ese momento no. No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es.

Katniss se giró y respondió con frialdad:

-No tengo intención de hacerte nada difícil –dijo en tono solemne-. De hecho, no quiero hacer absolutamente nada contigo. No quiero nada de ti.

-Katniss… -insistió él y algo en sus ojos amenazó con romper la determinación de Katniss. Una disculpa, un lamento, una súplica de comprensión inesperada-. Por favor, necesito…

-Me da igual qué necesites –atajó Katniss antes de flaquear-. Aléjate de mí. No vuelvas a acercarte.

-Esta noche…-arrancó Peeta, pero la mirada basilisca de ella lo detuvo.

-No te acerques –repitió Katniss.

Luego dio la vuelta y cruzó la pieza para sentarse junto a Cato.

Continuará…

_¡Que horror! Parece que nuestra querida Katniss no tiene mucha suerte con las caminatas a la playa. No puede ir en la noche porque de pronto un atractivo hombre la ataca con un cuchillo, tampoco lo puede hacer de día porque ¡saz! Se encuentra con un cadáver… Ay pobre Katniss creo que estas vacaciones no son lo que ella esperaba._

_¿Ustedes creen que la actitud de Delly sea algo sospechosa? Será que esta implicada con lo del contrabando. Bueno creo que ya saben de quien realmente esta enamorado Cato_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Juliper22:** jajaja sii Peeta es mil veces mas guapo que Tom Cruise, en fin ya veremos quienes estan verdaderamente implicados con respecto al contrabando aun no podemos descartar a nadie. Yo también quiero que Peeta tome a Katniss y la haga suya... _

_**Katri Wishart:** Me encantan tus teorias esperemos haber si son ciertas... _

_**JekaMellark**: totalmente de acuerdo contigo no importa si Peeta es o no pirata, y aun si lo fuera no me resistiria a sus besos dios de solo recordar sus labios... _

_**Everllarkglee4ever:** esperemos haber si Finnick esta o no implicado en el contrabando, muy pronto lo descrubiran. y pues morocha en mi país significa cuando una persona tiene la piel un poco mas morena, mas bronceada _

_**Angiiee7:** eso lo descubriremos mas adelante... me alegro que te gustara la historia._

_**Dark Glimmer**: Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia... ya veras como te va a fascinar lo que viene después._

_**THG-TributoPrim:** la verdad es que a mi también me encanta esta combinación entre misterio y pasión de la algo mas emocionante a la historia. y obvio yo tampoco me hubiera resistido a Peeta..._

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por poner esta historia como favoritos y en alerta muchas gracias_

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPATAR CADA CAPITULO…. A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR _


	6. Chapter 6

El triunfo del amor.

VI

La sorprendió descubrir que se había dormido. No se había sentido cansada cuando Annie y Finnick le habían insistido en que se tumbara, pero había obedecido simplemente porque sus últimas palabras con Peeta la habían dejado sin fuerzas para resistirse. Miró el reloj y vio que era más de mediodía. Se había quedado dormida dos horas.

Amodorrada, con los ojos casi cerrados, Katniss fue al cuarto de baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara. El susto se le había pasado, pero la cabezadita la había dejado más cansada que fresca. En el fondo, sentía una profunda vergüenza: vergüenza de haber salido corriendo, aterrada, a la vista del cadáver; vergüenza por haberse lanzado desesperada en brazos de Peeta y haber sido rechazada. Todavía notaba esa sensación de dependencia… y absoluto rechazo.

Nunca más, se prometió Katniss. Debería haberse guiado por la cabeza en vez de por el corazón. Debería haber imaginado que no podía esperar nada bueno de un hombre como él. Un hombre así no tenía nada que ofrecer. Era lógico encontrar el infierno si miraba al diablo. Y, sin embargo…

Y, sin embargo, había sido a Peeta a quién había necesitado y en quién había confiado; había sido con él con quién se había sentido a salvo al sentir que la abrazaba. Grave error, se dijo Katniss, mientras se miraba en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Todavía quedaba algún rastro del impacto: las mejillas seguían pálidas y los ojos desorbitados; pero iba recobrando las fuerzas.

-No lo necesito –dijo en voz alta para oír las palabras-. No significa nada para mí.

Pero le había hecho daño. Alguien que le diera igual no la habría podido herir.

No permitiría que volviese a hacerlo, se prometió Katniss. Porque no volvería a confiar en él. No volvería a acudir a él, pasara lo que pasara.

Dio la espalda al espejo, salió del baño y bajó las escaleras.

Al entrar al vestíbulo principal, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba y unos pasos. Giró la cabeza y vio a Cato.

-¿Has descansado? –le preguntó éste mientras se acercaba. Luego le agarró una mano en gesto lleno de cariño, apoyo e interés.

-Sí, me he quedado dormida. Me siento como una tonta –dijo y Cato enarcó una ceja-. Marvel ha tenido poco menos que subirme aquí en brazos.

Cato rió, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la acompañó al salón.

-Las mujeres estadounidenses siempre tan fuertes e independientes…

-Siempre lo he sido –contestó Katniss. Luego se recordó en brazos de Peeta, lloriqueando y suplicándole que no la abandonara. Enderezó la espalda-. Tengo que serlo.

-Y te admiro por ello. Pero no creo que estés acostumbrada a tropezarte con cadáveres –comentó Cato. Se fijó entonces en la palidez de sus mejillas y añadió con suavidad-: Perdona, no debería habértelo recordado. ¿Te preparo otra copa?

-No, no… ya he bebido suficiente –Katniss acertó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y se apartó de Cato.

¿Por qué le ofrecía un hombro para apoyarse todo el mundo menos el único que quería? Pero no, en realidad no quería nada de Peeta, se recordó. No podía permitirse que Peeta le importara, y no necesitaba el hombro de nadie.

-Te noto tensa. ¿Prefieres estar sola?

-No –Katniss negó con la cabeza y miró a Cato, que la miraba con calma. Siempre transmitía calma, pensó, y lamentó no haberse encontrado con él cuando corría espantada por la mañana. Se acercó al piano y deslizó un dedo sobre las teclas-. Me alegra que el capitán se haya ido. Me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Snow? No creo que debas preocuparte por nada. No creo ni que el asesino tenga que preocuparse por nada –dijo Cato soltando una risilla-. La policía de Mitilini no es famosa por su eficacia ni por su inteligencia –añadió mientras sacaba la pitillera.

-Lo dices como si te diese igual que no atrapen a la persona que ha matado a ese hombre.

-Será un ajuste de cuentas. No me preocupa –contestó él-. Me preocupa más la gente a la que conozco. Y no me gusta pensar que estás preocupada por Snow.

-No me preocupa. Pero no me gusta el modo que tiene de mirar –respondió con el ceño fruncido mientras Cato se encendía un cigarro. Katniss notó algo inquietante, como si supiese algo importante que no lograba recordar. Vio la columna de humo que salió de cigarro de Cato y preguntó-: ¿Dónde están todos?

- Annie está con Finnick en su despacho, Delly ha salido a dar esa vuelta en lancha.

-Ah, sí, con Peeta –Katniss bajó la vista hacia las manos y la sorprendió encontrarlas cerradas en puño. Las abrió-. Debe de ser difícil para ti.

-Necesitaba escaparse. Estaba muy nerviosa con lo del cadáver.

-Eres muy comprensivo –dijo ella. Algo la hacía sentirse incómoda y, de pronto, notó que le dolía la cabeza-. Yo no creo que lo fuese… si estuviese enamorada –añadió tras acercarse a la ventana.

-Soy un hombre paciente y sé que Peeta no significa nada para ella. No es más que un medio para conseguir un fin –Cato hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Algunas personas no tienen capacidad de sentir emociones… ni de amor ni de odio.

-Qué vacío –murmuró ella.

-¿Tú crees? –Cato sonrió-. Para mí que todo sería más sencillo.

-Sencillo puede que sí, pero… -Katniss dejó la frase sin terminar al darse la vuelta. Cato se estaba llevando el cigarro a los labios. De pronto, recordó, con total claridad, haber visto la colilla de un cigarro de esa marca cara en la arena, a pocos metros de cadáver. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Cato y ella pestañeó, despertando de su ensimismamiento.

-No… supongo que todavía no me he recuperado del todo. Pero puede que me anime a esa copa después de todo.

No quería beber, pero necesitaba un momento para serenarse. Una colilla no tenía por qué significar nada, se dijo mientras Cato iba al mueble bar. Cualquier isleño podía haber pasado por esa cala un millón de veces.

Pero era una colilla reciente, recordó Katniss. Sólo estaba medio enterrada y estaba entera. Los pájaros no la habían picoteado. Si alguien hubiera estado tan cerca del cadáver, lo habría visto seguro. Lo habría visto y habría ido a la policía. A no ser…

No, esa idea era absurda, se dijo mientras controlaba un ligero temblor. No tenía sentido pensar que Cato pudiera estar involucrado en el asesinato de aquel hombre. Ni Cato ni Finnick, se dijo mientras el olor dulce del cigarro.

Ambos eran hombres civilizados y los hombres civilizados no se dedicaban a ir apuñalando a otros por la espalda. Los dos eran amables y educados. ¿No hacía falta cierta semilla de malignidad, algo fría e implacable para matar? Se acordó de Peeta y negó con la cabeza. No, no quería pensar en él en ese momento. Sería mejor concentrarse en ese punto concreto y llegar a una conclusión.

Resultaba descabellado considerar que Cato o Finnick pudieran ser los responsables del asesinato. Eran hombres de negocios, con cultura. ¿Qué tejemanejes iban a tener con un pescador de la isla? Pero, por más que le pareciera ridículo, Katniss no conseguía librarse de la inquietud que la atenazaba. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica, insistió. Siempre había una explicación lógica para todo. Simplemente, seguía aturdida, nada más. Estaba haciendo una montaña de un detalle sin importancia.

¿De quién eran los pasos que oyó en la playa aquella primera noche?, insistió una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. ¿De quién se escondía Peeta?, ¿o a quién estaba esperando? Aquel hombre no había muerto por un ajuste de cuentas entre isleños. No lo creía, como en realidad tampoco había creído que hubiese muerto accidentalmente. Asesinato… contrabando. Katniss cerró los ojos y tembló.

¿Quién llegaba del mar cuando Peeta la había retenido oculta bajo los cipreses? Peeta le había ordenado a Haymitch que lo siguiera. ¿Habría sido Finnick?, ¿Cato?, ¿el hombre que había muerto quizá? Katniss dio un respingo cuando Cato le acercó la copa.

-Sigues muy pálida. Deberías sentarte –le dijo.

-No… es sólo… supongo que todavía estoy un poco nerviosa, -Katniss agarró la copa con ambas manos, pero no bebió. Le preguntaría, nada más. Le preguntaría sin rodeos si había estado en la cala. Pero al mirarlo a lo ojos sintió miedo-. La cala… estaba preciosa. Parecía como si no la visitara nunca nadie. ¿Va… sabes si va mucha gente por ahí? –añadió y recordó que había muchas conchas hundidas por pisadas de personas.

-No puedo hablar por los demás –arrancó Cato-. Pero supongo que la mayoría de los isleños están demasiado ocupados pescando o en los viñedos para pasar mucho tiempo recogiendo conchas.

-Sí –Katniss se humedeció los labios-. Aún así, es un sitio realmente bonito, ¿verdad? –añadió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Cato la miraba con recelo?, ¿sería un efecto del humo que se interponía entre los dos?, ¿sus propios nervios?

-Yo no he ido nunca. Supongo que es como un estadounidense que no ha subido al Empire State Building –contestó él con desenfado. Katniss siguió los dedos de Cato mientras éste apagaba el cigarro en un cenicero-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no -aseguró ella-. Supongo que es la tensión, que me está afectando, como a Delly.

-No es de extrañar –contestó Cato esbozando una sonrisa amable-. Has pasado un trago muy duro, Katniss. Pero ya está bien de hablar de muertos, vamos al jardín. Hablaremos de otra cosa –le sugirió.

Estuvo tentada a negarse. No sabía por qué, pero no le apetecía estar con él. No en ese momento, y a solas. Estaba intentando encontrar una excusa razonable cuando Annie apareció.

-Katniss, tenía la esperanza de que seguías dormida.

Aliviada por la interrupción, Katniss dejó la copa de coñac sin haberla probado y se levantó.

-Ya he descansado suficiente –contestó y advirtió síntomas de tensión en la cara de su amiga-. Pero a ti sí te vendría bien echarte.

-Echarme no, pero me apetece tomar un poco de aire.

-Justo le estaba proponiendo a Katniss salir al jardín –Cato puso una mano sobre un hombro de Annie -. Anda, salid y relajaos. Finnick y yo tenemos que resolver unos asuntos.

-Sí –dijo Annie -. Gracias Cato. No sé qué habríamos hecho hoy sin ti Finnick y yo.

-Tonterías –contestó él antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. Vamos, tratad de olvidaros de todo esto.

-Sí. E intentad hacer lo mismo Finnick y tú.

-Cato –dijo Katniss avergonzada. Había sido todo amabilidad con ella y se lo había pagado sospechando de él-. Gracias.

Cato enarcó una ceja, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla también a ella.

-Sentaos un rato y disfrutad de las flores –añadió antes de marcharse.

-¿Quieres que pida un té? –le preguntó Annie a Katniss mientras iban hacia el jardín.

-No. Y deja de tratarme como una invitada.

-¡Dios!, ¿lo estoy haciendo?

-Sí, desde que…

Annie miró a Katniss cuando ésta dejó la frase en el aire. Luego puso cara de fastidio.

-Vaya faena –dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre un banco de mármol. Rodeadas de la fragancia y el colorido del jardín, aislados de la casa y del mundo por los viñedos, ambas fruncieron el ceño-. No sabes cuánto siento que hayas sido tú la que lo ha descubierto. No, no te encojas de hombros como si nada. Nos conocemos hace mucho y de sobra. Me imagino lo duro que tiene que haber sido para ti lo de esta mañana. Y sé cómo debes de estar sintiéndote en estos momentos.

-Estoy bien, Annie. Aunque reconozco que no volveré a salir a por conchas durante una temporada –trató de bromear, pero Annie seguía molesta-. Por favor, no os hagáis esto. No os podéis culpar porque yo haya descubierto el cadáver. Ha sido… una terrible coincidencia: yo me he acercado a la cala y había un hombre muerto. Alguien tenía que encontrárselo.

-Pero no tú.

-Finnick y tú no sois responsables.

-Mi lado práctico lo sabe, pero…- Annie suspiró, se encogió de hombros y consiguió sonreír un poco-. Pero no me gusta que te haya pasado esto estando en mi casa –añadió al tiempo que encendía un cigarro y se levantaba para dar un paseo.

Un cigarro negro, observó con ansiedad Katniss. Había olvidado que Annie había tomado la costumbre de fumar tabaco de su marido de vez en cuando.

Miró el rostro ovalado de Annie, de corte clásico, y cerró los ojos. Tenía que estar volviéndose loca para considerar durante un instante, que Annie podía estar envuelta con temas de contrabando y asesinatos. Conocía a esa mujer desde hacía años, habían vivido juntas. Si había una persona a la que conocía tan bien como a sí misma, sin duda que era a Annie.

Pero ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar por proteger al hombre al que amaba?

-Tengo que reconocer que, aunque me sitúe a la altura de Delly, ese policía me ponía nerviosa –continuó Annie -. Era demasiado… respetuoso –añadió tras detenerse en busca del adjetivo preciso.

-Sé a qué te refieres –murmuró Katniss. Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, se dijo. Seguro que en cuanto dejara de pensar, se sentiría mucho mejor.

-No sé qué esperaba averiguar, interrogándonos de ese modo – Annie hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo y el anillo de casada relució en su dedo.

-Estaría siguiendo el procedimiento normal en estos casos, supongo –dijo Katniss sin apartar la vista del anillo. Un anillo que simbolizaba sus votos de amar, honrar y respetar a su marido.

-No sé, ha sido muy desagradable –insistió Annie-. Además, ni siquiera conocíamos a ese Chaff Stevos.

-El capitán ha dicho que era pescador.

-Como tantos otros en la isla.

Katniss dejó que el silencio las envolviera. Hizo un esfuerzo por reconstruir con detalle la escena del salón horas antes. ¿Cómo había reaccionado cada uno? Si no hubiese estado tan abotargada por el coñac y el susto, ¿habría reparado en algo en especial? Había una persona más a la que había visto encender uno de aquellos cigarrillos caros.

- Annie, ¿no crees que Delly se ha puesto demasiado nerviosa? –Preguntó con cautela-. ¿No ha protestado mucho por un par de preguntas?

-Delly es muy exagerada –contestó Annie con desprecio-. ¿Has visto cómo coquetea con Peeta? No sé cómo la soporta.

-A él no parece importarle –murmuró Katniss. Pero no, todavía no era momento para ocuparse de ese tema-. Es una mujer rara. Pero esta mañana… y ayer… Ayer, cuándo hablé del contrabando, me pareció que estaba asustada de verdad.

-¿Asustada de verdad? No creo que Delly tenga sentimientos auténticos –contestó Annie -. Ojalá se olvidara Finnick de ella.

-Es curioso: Cato ha dicho lo mismo más o menos –Katniss miró una rosa distraídamente. Era en Delly en quién debía centrar sus sospechas. Si alguien podía hacer algo ruin y letal, era Delly-. Yo no la veo así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Delly, yo sí creo que tiene sentimientos –respondió Katniss, devolviendo la atención a su amiga-. De hecho, diría que tiene demasiados sentimientos. Puede que no saludables, destructivos quizá; pero tiene mucha agitación.

-No la soporto -resumió Annie -. Es un incordio. No sé cuanto tiempo y dinero ha gastado Finnick en ella. Y lo único que saca son groserías y muestras de ingratitud.

-Finnick tiene un sentido del deber muy fuerte hacia la familia –dijo Katniss-. No puedes protegerlo de…

-Puedo protegerlo de lo que haga falta –atajó Annie con vehemencia al tiempo que tiraba la colilla del cigarro al suelo. Katniss la miró espantada-. Maldita sea, estoy dejando que esto me afecte demasiado –añadió más calmada.

-Todos estamos nerviosos –dijo Katniss-. No ha sido una mañana fácil.

-Lo siento, Katniss. Es que Finnick está muy disgustado con todo esto. Y por más que me quiera, no es la clase de hombre que comparte todas las cosas con su mujer. Sus problemas… sus negocios… es demasiado griego – Annie soltó una risilla y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

- Annie, si pasara algo… quiero decir, si algo te preocupase de verdad, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

-Venga, no empieces a preocuparte por mí ahora. Pero es que es frustrante querer tanto a una persona y que no te dejen ayudar. A veces me vuelve loca cuando se empeña en mantenerme alejada de los aspectos menos gratos de su vida.

-Él te quiere –murmuró Katniss.

-Y yo a él.

- Annie… -Katniss respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a preguntar-: ¿Finnick y tú paseáis a menudo por esa cala?

-¿Qué? –Respondió distraída Annie antes de reaccionar-. Ah, no, la verdad es que preferimos pasear por el acantilado… cuando consigo sacarlo del despacho. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve en esa cala… Pero ojalá hubiese estado contigo esta mañana –añadió con suavidad.

Abochornada por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, Katniss desvió la mirada.

-Me alegro de que no estuvieras. Finnick ya tiene trabajo de sobra con una mujer histérica.

-No estabas histérica –corrigió Annie -. Para mí estabas hasta demasiado calmada cuando Marvel te trajo a casa.

-No he llegado a darle las gracias –dijo Katniss, obligándose a dejar de desconfiar de todo el mundo-. ¿Qué piensas de Marvel?

-Es un hombre muy dulce. Parecía a gusto en el papel de caballero de la armadura –comentó Annie sonriente, aparcando también ella sus preocupaciones-. Yo diría que le gustas.

-Mira que eres casamentera –dijo Katniss de buen humor.

-No, Marvel está bien para entretenerte, pero es del lado pobre de la familia de Peeta –respondió Annie -. Preferiría verte con alguien mejor acomodado. Claro que… podrías pasarlo bien… un rato.

Como si supiese que estaban hablando de él, Marvel apareció en el jardín.

-Hola, espero no molestar.

-¡En absoluto! –aseguró Annie, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante-. Los vecinos poetas siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa.

Marvel esbozó una sonrisa entre tímida e infantil con la que ganó varios puntos a ojos de Annie.

-Quería saber qué tal va Katniss –dijo justo antes de mirarla-. Ha sido una mañana horrible. ¿Estás mejor?

-Estoy bien –Katniss le apretó una mano cariñosamente-. Le estaba diciendo a Annie que no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

-Sigues blanca.

-Me da que eso es por el invierno de Nueva York –respondió sonriente.

-¿Empeñada en hacerte la valiente? –preguntó Marvel de buen humor.

-Empeñada en no ser tan cobarde como esta mañana.

-El caso es que me ha gustado cómo te abrazabas a mí –comentó y se giró hacia Annie-. Quiero robártela una tarde. ¿Me ayudas a convencerla de que necesita divertirse un poco?

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Venga, ven conmigo. Cenaremos juntos –dijo, dirigiéndose a Katniss de nuevo-. Daremos una vuelta por la isla. Un poco de licor de anís, buena compañía… ¿qué más puedes pedir?

-¡Qué buena idea! –Exclamó Annie -. Es justo lo que necesitas, Katniss.

Era verdad. Necesitaba salir de la casa y olvidarse de todas sus dudas.

-¿A qué hora quedamos? –le preguntó sonriente a Marvel.

-¿A las seis te parece bien? Te enseñaré los sitios más bonitos. Peeta me ha dejado su Fiat mientras esté aquí, así que podemos movernos con tranquilidad.

Katniss notó que estaba apretando los dientes y se forzó a relajarse.

-A las seis entonces.

-§-

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Peeta arrancó la lancha motora. La puso a toda velocidad, deseoso de sentir el azote del viento contra la cara.

¡Maldita mujer!, pensó en un nuevo arrebato de frustración. Apretó los dientes y tiró una colilla a las olas. Si se hubiera quedado en la cama en vez de andar dando vueltas por la playa a horas intempestivas, nada de eso habría ocurrido. No se quitaba de la cabeza el recuerdo de su voz suplicándole que la abrazara, el espanto de su mirada. Todavía podía sentir la desesperación con que se había lanzado contra su pecho.

La maldijo una vez más y aumentó la velocidad otro poco.

Decidió aparcar el tema y concentrarse en el hombre muerto. Chaff Stevos, se dijo con el ceño fruncido. Conocía bien a aquel pescador, qué cosas pescaba de tanto en tanto, así como el número de teléfono de Atenas que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Stevos había sido un hombre codicioso y estúpido, pensó Peeta con frialdad. Lo que había acabado costándole la vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Snow en dejar que la noticia se extendiera por toda la isla? No lo suficiente, decidió Peeta. No le iba a quedar más remedio que zanjar las cosas un poco antes de lo que había previsto.

-Peet, ¿por qué tienes tan mala cara? –le preguntó Delly, alzando la voz por encima del ruido del motor. Automáticamente, Peeta suavizó la expresión de su rostro.

-Estaba pensando en el montón de papeles que tengo en la mesa del despacho –dijo antes de apagar el motor y dejar la lancha flotando en el agua-. No debería haber dejado que me convencieras para tomarme la tarde libre.

Delly se acercó a donde él estaba sentado. Llevaba un bikini pequeño y le brillaba la piel, pegajosa de aceites. Le ofreció el escote. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, con curvas, firme y excitante. Pero Peeta no sintió el menor deseo.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo para que te olvides del trabajo –dijo ella sentándose sobre el regazo de Peeta.

Éste le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Sabía que, con el champán que había bebido, Delly no se enteraría. Pero se quedó con un regusto desagradable. Pensó en Katniss y volvió a besar a Delly, esa vez con más fuerza.

-Vaya, parece que ya no te preocupan tanto esos papeles –dijo ella, ronroneando como una gata-. Dime que me deseas. Necesito un hombre que me desee.

-Tendría que estar muerto para no desearte –contestó Peeta mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. ¿Quién podría resistirse a una mujer como tú?

-Un demonio –dijo con risa floja. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y medio cerró los ojos, mareada por el champán-. Hazme el amor, Peeta. Aquí, bajo el sol.

Y quizá llegara a hacerlo, pensó con náuseas. Para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Pero antes le sonsacaría la información que pudiese, aprovechando su estado de ebriedad.

-Dime –murmuró al tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello y ella le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa-, ¿qué es lo que sabes del contrabando entre Lesbos y Turquía?

Peeta notó que se ponía tensa, pero sus resistencias estaban bajo mínimos debido al alcohol. Con suerte, no le costaría que se le fuera la lengua. Llevaba días a punto de explotar. Paseó la lengua por su cuello a conciencia y la sintió suspirar.

-Nada -contestó deprisa mientras peleaba nerviosa con lo botones de Peeta-. Yo no sé nada de esas cosas.

-Venga, Delly. Sabes mucho –murmuró él en tono seductor, convencido de que, entre el champán y el sexo, lograría hacerla hablar-. Como hombre de negocios, me interesa sacar beneficios. ¿No irás a negarme unos pocos dracmas?

-Unos pocos millones –Delly le agarró una mano para enseñarle lo que quería-. Sí, sé muchas cosas.

-¿Y vas a contármelas? –preguntó- . Venga, Delly. Entre tu mano y esos millones, estás consiguiendo excitarme.

-Sé que al hombre que esa estúpida encontró esta mañana lo han matado por avaricioso.

-Pero no es extraño ser avaricioso cuando hay tanto dinero en juego –dijo Peeta mientras ella se tumbaba-. ¿Sabes quién lo asesinó? –preguntó. Tenía que darse prisa o se quedaría dormida bajo los efectos del alcohol. Peeta la besó de nuevo para reanimarla.

-No me gustan los asesinatos, Peet. Y no quiero volver a hablar con la policía –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Estoy harta de que me utilicen. Puede que vaya siendo hora de cambiar de aliado. Tú eres rico, Peet. Y a mí me gusta el dinero. Necesito dinero.

-¿Y quién no? –contestó él siguiéndole el juego.

-En otro momento. Ya hablaremos en otro momento –dijo antes de besarlo- Peeta trató de fingir un mínimo de pasión. Necesitaba una mujer. Su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Y necesitaba a Delly. Pero no hizo nada por evitar que perdiera la consciencia.

Más tarde, mientras ella dormía bajo el sol, Peeta se apoyó en el lateral opuesto de la lancha y encendió un cigarrillo con la colilla de otro. No sabía si estaba furioso o asqueado. Iba a tener que utilizar a Delly, dejar que Delly lo utilizase… si no esa vez, en algún momento. Tenía que complacerla para averiguar lo que necesitaba. Era una cuestión de seguridad… y de salirse con la suya. Lo segundo siempre le había parecido más importante que lo primero.

Si tenía que acostarse con Delly para conseguir lo que pretendía, se acostaría con ella. No significaba nada. Peeta dio una calada al cigarro. No significaba nada, se repitió.

De pronto, sintió que necesitaba una ducha, larga, algo que le quitara una sensación de suciedad que no lograba despegarse. Años de suciedad y mentiras. ¿Por qué nunca lo había molestado hasta entonces?

Peeta recordó la cara de Katniss. Ésta lo miraba con frialdad. Lanzó el cigarro al mar, se levantó y puso el motor en marcha.

Continuará…

_Pobrecita Katniss sospechando de todos…_

_¿Ustedes quien cree que sea el verdadero asesino?_

_Pobre Peeta tener que seducir a Delly para sacarle información. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque no hubo encuentros entre Katniss y Peeta, pero no se preocupen que ya habrán mas, se los prometo._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:** Me temo que no sera la ultima vez que Katniss de un paseo por la _

_**JekaMellark:** Si lo se yo también odie a PEETA en ese momento... Katniss en verdad se sintio muy mal al sentirse rechazada y desconsolada despues de lo que le paso, la verdad es que Peeta si se porto muy mal pero ya veran que despues se arrepentira de como hizo sentir a Katniss_

_**Katri Wishart:** Tienes razón también me lo pensaría dos veces antes de viajar si supiera que me van a pasar todas esas cosas, aunque todo eso no importaría así como tu dices porque estaría PEETA ahhhhhhh es tan lindo._

_**Juliper22:** WOW creo que Peeta perdió una admiradora, pero ya veraz que en los próximos caps te vuelves a enamorar de él estoy segura. Y me alegro de que a pesar de que Peeta fue un poco brusco con Katniss sigas leyendo el fic Gracias._

_**Angiiee7:** Ya veremos quien fue realmente el asesino, por lo pronto tendremos que esperar. _

**_THG-TributoP_**_**rim:** Creo que 50 ya son demasiados hijos, nah que importa si todos son de Peeta. Y si su actitud con Katniss fue muy fría pero ya veras que el le pide perdón._

_AMI ME TOMA 1 HORA EN ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO… A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_


	7. Chapter 7

El triunfo del amor.

VII

Tras una vuelta maravillosa y con una maravillosa copa en la mano, Katniss decidió que la isla era perfecta. Había todo tipo de casas: blancas con columnas rectas, otras con arcos y algunas con porches de madera. Aunque la frescura y limpieza del blanco podía dar sensación de novedad, la isla parecía antigua, eterna y permanente.

Estaba sentada en un café con vista al mar, mirando los barcos del muelle y a los pescadores, que extendían las redes para que se secaran.

Los había veteranos y muy niños. Todos bronceados, todos trabajando codo con codo. Había doce por red, veinticuatro manos, algunas arrugadas por la edad y otras jóvenes y tersas. Todas fuertes. Mientras trabajaban, gritaban y se reían con alegre camaradería.

-Deben de haber pescado mucho –comentó Marvel al advertir el interés con que Katniss seguía a los hombres del muelle.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando –Katniss deslizó un dedo por el lado de la copa-. Todos parecen muy fuertes y recios. Algunos ya han pasado la edad de jubilación en Estados Unidos. Supongo que seguirán saliendo al mar hasta que mueran. No sé, una vida entera en el agua… Tiene que ser muy satisfactorio –finalizó. Una vida en el mar, como los piratas… ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza a los piratas?

-No sé si estos hombres se plantearán si es satisfactorio. Simplemente, es lo que hacen –Marvel dio un sorbo a su copa y se paró a observar a los pescadores-. Aunque sí creo que viven contentos. La gente sabe qué esperar de ellos. Puede que sea una vida sencilla, pero de una sencillez envidiable, en cualquier caso.

-Salvo los que están metidos en asuntos de contrabando –murmuró ella.

-En el fondo, es lo mismo, ¿no? –Marvel se encogió de hombros-. Hacen lo que se espera que hagan y, de paso, le añaden un punto de aventura a su vida y unos dracmas al bolsillo.

-No esperaba esta actitud de ti –dijo Katniss en tono de censura.

Marvel la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas:

-¿Qué actitud?

-Esta… esta indiferencia ante una práctica delictiva.

-Venga, Katniss, es…

-Un delito –insistió ella sin dejar que Marvel terminara de hablar-. No se puede seguir permitiendo.

-¿Y cómo pones fin a algo que lleva haciéndose desde hace siglos de un modo u otro?

-El modo actual va contra la ley –contestó Katniss-. Supongo que las personas más influyentes, como Finnick y… Peeta, deberían presionar a quien haya que presionar.

-No conozco a Finnick lo suficiente para hablar de él –dijo Marvel mientras llenaba su copa de nuevo-. Pero no me imagino a Peeta metiéndose en algo que no lo afecte a él o a su negocio.

-¿No?

-No, y no lo digo como una crítica –matizó Marvel. Se dio cuenta de que Katniss le estaba prestando toda su atención, aunque algo velaba los ojos de ésta-. Peeta se ha portado muy bien conmigo, dejándome la casa y el dinero para el billete. Sabe Dios que cuando pueda se lo devolveré. No me agrada tener que pedir prestado, pero la poesía no proporciona mucha seguridad económica.

-No sé dónde, pero creo haber leído en algún lado que T.S Eliot trabajaba en un banco –comentó Katniss sonriente.

Podía trabajar en las oficinas que Peeta tiene en California. Me lo ha ofrecido. No me ha hecho notar que me quería hacer un favor, pero tampoco parecía especialmente interesado. Es duro para el ego –murmuró Marvel y miró hacia el puerto-. Puede que mi barco llegue algún día.

-Seguro que sí, Marvel. Algunos estamos destinados a perseguir nuestros sueños.

-Y a pasar hambre –bromeó él-. Anda, vamos a pedir. Me suenan las tripas.

El cielo estaba apagado mientras terminaban de cenar. Los últimos rayos del sol caían suavemente sobre el mar. Al este, un violeta profundo y sereno esperaba la salida de las primeras estrellas. Katniss estaba contenta, con las mejillas encendidas por la comida picante y el licor de anís. De fondo, intermitentemente, música de mandolina. Grupos de amigos entraban y salían del café, algunos cantando.

El propietario y camarero era un hombre ancho, de bigote fino y ojos acuosos. Katniss pensó que los ojos debían de llorarle por las especias y el humo de la cocina que flotaba en el aire. En su opinión, los turistas estadounidenses elevaban el estatus del café. Impresionado con la fluidez con la que Katniss hablaba griego, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer alguna pregunta y cotillear cuando se acercaba a su mesa.

Katniss se relajó en medio de aquel ambiente tan distendido. En la villa de los Odairs todavía habían sido atenciones y lujos, pero lo que se respiraba en el café era distinto. Había un aire más terrenal que había echado de menos en la elegante casa de Annie. En el café se oían carcajadas y el vino se derramaba. Con todo lo que quería a Annie y a Finnick, Katniss nunca se habría sentido contenta con la vida que éstos llevaban. Se habría oxidado con tantos buenos modales.

Por primera vez desde que se había encontrado el cadáver por la mañana, sintió que la tensión que le oprimía la base del cerebro empezaba a aliviarse.

-¡Mira!, ¡están bailando! –exclamó de repente Katniss. Apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y miró al grupo de hombres que bailaban en línea enlazados por los brazos.

-¿Nos unimos? –preguntó Marvel cuando se terminó su última salchicha picante.

Katniss rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé bailar. Estropearía –se excusó-. Pero tú si puedes.

-Tienes una risa maravillosa –dijo Marvel entonces mientras le llenaba la copa de nuevo-. Es melodiosa, natural y una pizca sensual.

-Qué cosas más bonitas dices –Katniss sonrió, divertida-. Eres un hombre agradable. Podríamos ser amigos. Marvel enarcó las cejas. Katniss se sorprendió al sentir el beso fugaz que éste le dio. Sus labios sabían como la isla: picantes y desconocidos.

-Amigos de momento –dijo él sonriente ante la expresión estupefacta de Katniss-. La cara que se te ha quedado tampoco le hace mucho bien a mi ego –añadió antes de sacar un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego sacó una cerilla. Katniss dejó de mirarlo para desviar la vista hacia la cajita negra.

-No sabía que fumaras –acertó a decir al cabo de unos segundos.

-No suelo –Marvel raspó la cerilla. Una llama pequeña se encendió, temblando delante de su cara durante un instante, proyectando sombras, misterios, sospechas-. Sobre todo, porque me gustan éstos y no son baratos precisamente. Peeta se apiada de mí y me deja algunos en casa cuando se acerca. Si no, no fumaría nada… ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó sonriente pero extrañado por la intensidad con que Katniss estaba mirándolo.

-No –contestó ella con naturalidad antes de dar un sorbo a su copa-. Estaba penando… decías que has estado por toda esta zona de la isla. Supongo que ya habías estado en la cala de esta mañana.

-Es un sitio bonito, sí –Marvel estiró un brazo y le agarró la mano izquierda-. O lo era. Calculo que hace una semana que no iba. Y puede que pase un tiempo antes de que vuelva.

-Una semana –murmuró Katniss.

-No le des vuelta a la cabeza –le aconsejó él.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos, tan claros, tan amables. Estaba siendo una idiota. Ninguno de ellos, ni Finnick ni Cato ni Marvel, ninguno podía estar relacionado con la muerte de aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no pensar que algún loco de la isla le gustaba el tabaco caro y pegar puñaladas por la espalda? Tenía más sentido, mucho más sentido que las feas sospechas que albergaba.

-Tienes razón –dijo sonriente Katniss e inclinó el torso hacia él en señal de interés-. Háblame de tu poema épico.

-Buenas noches, señorita Everdeen, señor Stevenson.

Katniss giró la cabeza y sintió como si el cielo se nublara.

-Hola, capitán –dijo mirando la cara regordeta de Snow.

Aunque no fue un saludo entusiasta, a Snow no pareció afectarlo lo más mínimo.

-Veo que está disfrutando de la vida nocturna de la isla. ¿Viene a menudo por aquí?

-Es su primera salida –terció Marvel-. La he convencido para que cenáramos fuera. Necesitaba distraerse después del susto de esta mañana.

Snow asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, pero Katniss se dio cuenta de que la música había cesado. El café se había quedado en silencio y el ambiente era de espera y contención.

-Bien hecho –decidió el capitán-. Una señorita no debe pensar mucho en cosas así. Yo, por desgracia, no tengo mucho más en que pensar en estos momentos. Pásenlo bien –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro y mirar con anhelo el licor de anís.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó cuando Snow se hubo alejado-. ¿Por qué me latera tanto ese hombre? Cada vez que lo veo, se me revuelve el estómago.

-Te entiendo –dijo Marvel mientras miraba a los demás clientes del bar hacer un pasillo al capitán-. Casi te hace desear tener algo que confesar.

-¡Gracias a Dios, no sólo me pasa a mí! –Katniss agarró su copa, la levantó y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos-. Marvel, a no ser que tengas alguna objeción moral, voy a agarrarme una borrachera tremenda –avisó con voz calmada.

Algo después, tras asegurarse de que Marvel era flexible con la bebida, Katniss flotaba en una nube de licor de anís. La clara luz de la luna había sustituido a los rayos de la puesta de sol. Con el paso del tiempo, el café se iba llenando y volviendo más bullicioso. La música sonaba por encima de las carcajadas. Aunque la situación tenía cierta sensación de irrealidad, le daba igual. Bastante realidad había tenido por la mañana.

El camarero se presentó con otra botella más. La colocó en la mesa como quien estuviera ofreciendo una botella del mejor champán.

-Mucho trabajo –comentó Katniss, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia pero nebulosa.

-Es sábado –respondió él, dando a entender que con eso se explicaba todo.

-Así que he elegido una buena noche para salir –Katniss miró a su alrededor y vio un revoltijo confuso de personas-. Los clientes parecen contentos.

El camarero siguió la mirada de Katniss y sonrió orgulloso mientras se frotaba una mano en el delantal.

-Pensé que se me arruinaría la noche con la llegada del capitán, pero al final va todo bien.

-La policía no contribuye a crear un ambiente de fiesta –dijo Katniss-. Supongo que estará investigando la muerte de ese pescador –añadió despacio y el camarero se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Stevos venía a menudo por aquí. Aunque no tenía muchos amigos. No era de los que bailaban. Empleaba su tiempo en otras cosas –dijo con tono misterioso-. Y a mis clientes no les gusta que les hagan preguntas –añadió. Luego murmuró algo poco loable, pero Katniss no supo si el exabrupto estaba dirigido a Stevos o a Snow.

-Era pescador –comentó ella tratando de mirar a los ojos del camarero-, pero no parece que sus compañeros lamenten su pérdida.

El camarero se encogió de hombros, pero Katniss encontró la respuesta que buscaba: había pescadores… y pescadores.

-Pásalo bien. Encantado de atenderte.

-Me abruma tanto griego –comentó Marvel cuando el camarero se hubo marchado a tomar nota del pedido de otra mesa-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Como no quería volver a enredarse con el asesinato, Katniss se limitó a sonreír.

-Los griegos son muy masculinos, Marvel, pero le he dejado en claro que ya tengo comprometida esta noche –Katniss entrelazó las manos detrás de su propia nuca y miró hacia las estrellas-. Me alegro de haber venido. Esta noche nada de asesinatos; nada de contrabando. Me siento genial, Marvel. ¿Cuándo podré leer algún poema tuyo?

-Cuando el cerebro te funcione normalmente –respondió él sonriente mientras le llenaba la copa de nuevo-. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-Gracias. Eres un hombre agradable –Katniss levantó la copa y examinó a Marvel con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz-. Nada que ver con Peeta.

-¿A qué viene eso? –Marvel frunció el ceño al tiempo que dejaba la botella sobre la mesa.

-A que no os parecéis –insistió Katniss justo antes de levantar su copa-. Por los estadounidenses: cien por cien puros.

Después de brindar con ella y dar un sorbo, Marvel sacudió la cabeza:

-Tengo la sensación de que no hemos brindado por la misma cosa.

Katniss notó que el recuerdo de Peeta amenazaba con invadir sus pensamientos y se obligó a bloquearlo.

-¿Qué más da? Hace una noche preciosa.

-Si –Marvel le acarició el dorso de la mano-. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

-¿En serio vas a cortejarme? –Preguntó Katniss justo antes de soltar una risotada-. Adelante, adelante, me encanta que me digan cosas bonitas.

-Eres demasiado directa –dijo él-. Me has estropeado la sorpresa –añadió al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué sorpresa? –preguntó Katniss y Marvel negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, vamos a dar un paseo. Con un poco de suerte, encontraré algún rincón oscuro donde pueda besarte como es debido.

Marvel se levantó y ayudó a Katniss a ponerse de pie. Ésta se despidió del camarero, deseándole que pasara una buena noche, antes de que Marvel consiguiera abrirle paso entre el gentío.

Aquellos que no se había reunido en el café hacía tiempo que estaban en la cama. Las casas blancas estaban cerradas, preparadas para la noche. De vez en cuando se oía el ladrido de un perro y otro que respondía. Katniss oía sus propias pisadas mientras andaban por la calle.

-Qué tranquilo está todo. Lo único que se oye es el mar y la noche misma. Desde la primera mañana que desperté el Lesbos, he tenido la sensación de que pertenecía a esta isla. Nada de lo que ha pasado desde entonces me ha quitado esa sensación –Katniss se giró entre los brazos de Marvel y rió-. No creo que vaya a volver nunca a Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo voy a volver a soportar Nueva York, con el tráfico y la nieve, todo el día corriendo al trabajo y de vuelta a casa? Puede que me haga pescadora o que haga caso a Annie y me case con algún hombre rico.

-No creo que debas casarte con un hombre rico –dijo Marvel al tiempo que la acercaba. La fragancia de Katniss le penetraba los sentidos. Su cara, a la luz de la luna, era un misterio de belleza clásica-. Deberías probar lo de hacerte pescadora. Viviríamos en la casita de campo de Peeta.

Se lo merecería, murmuró para sus adentros Katniss. Luego levantó la boca y esperó a que llegara el beso.

Fue cálido y satisfactorio. Katniss no sabía si el sofoco que sentía se debía al beso o al licor de anís. Pero tampoco le importaba. Los labios de Marvel no eran imperiosos, apremiantes o posesivos, sino dulces y prudentes. Ella le dio lo que pudo.

No notó que una pasión fogosa ardiese en su interior, pero Katniss se dijo que tampoco la quería. La pasión nublaba el juicio más eficazmente que un océano de licor de anís. Ya se había dejado llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno más de la cuenta. Sólo causaban dolor y desengaños. Marvel era amable, sencillo. No le daría la espalda cuando lo necesitara. No sería motivo de noches de insomnio. Se sentiría segura. Era un caballero… y las mujeres se sentían a salvo con los caballeros.

-Katniss, eres deliciosa –murmuró él con la mejilla apoyada sobre se cabello-. ¿Hay algún hombre con el que tenga que considerar batirme en duelo?

Katniss trató de pensar en Gale, pero no logró recordar sus facciones con claridad. Sí la atrapó, sin embargo, una imagen repentina y nítida de Peeta, atrayéndola para darle uno de sus besos devastadores.

-No –respondió con más intensidad de la necesaria-. No hay nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Marvel la separó unos centímetros y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. La miró a los ojos bajo el brillo tenue de la luna.

-A juzgar por el ardor de tu respuesta, mi competidor debe ser formidable. No…-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Katniss cuando ésta hizo ademán de protestar- no quiero confirmar mis sospechas esta noche. Soy egoísta.

-Pero…

Marvel la interrumpió con un nuevo beso y se recreó en el sabor de sus labios.

-Maldita sea, eres adictiva. Más vale que te lleve a tu casa mientras pueda recordar que soy un caballero y tú una señorita que está muy borracha.

-§-

El blanco de la villa resaltaba bajo el cielo nocturno. Una pálida luz brillaba en una ventana del primer piso para que pudiera orientarse al regresar.

-Están todos dormidos. Tengo que ser muy sigilosa –susurró innecesariamente Katniss mientras salía del coche sin esperar a que Marvel le diera la vuelta para abrirle la puerta-. Mañana me sentiré como una tonta cuando me acuerde de esto –añadió y se tapó la boca para que no le entrara la risa floja.

-No creo que te acuerdes de mucho –comentó él mientras la agarraba de un brazo.

Katniss acertó a subir las escaleras con la atenta dignidad de quienes no sienten el suelo que pisan.

-No quisiera abochornar a Finnick aterrizando con la cara en el suelo –dijo-. Finnick y Cato tienen _tanto _sentido del decoro.

-Y yo voy a tener que volver con mucho cuidado –contestó Marvel-. A Peeta no le agradaría que se me cayera el Fiat por un acantilado.

-¡Anda! –exclamó Katniss sorprendida. Luego lo miró como una lechuza-. Llevas una cruda tan grande como la mía.

-No tanto, pero casi. Aún así…-Marvel exhaló un suspiro y deseó poder tumbarse en algún sitio- me he comportado con el máximo respeto.

-Con el máximo –repitió ella y tuvo que llevarse otra vez la mano a la boca para sofocar otro ataque de risa. Se apoyó sobre Marvel con tanta fuerza, que éste tuvo que cambiar el peso del cuerpo sobre la otra pierna para mantener el equilibrio-. Lo he pasado muy bien, Marvel. De maravilla. Lo necesitaba más de lo que pensaba. Gracias.

-Adelante –dijo él después de abrirle la puerta de la casa y darle un empujoncito para que entrase-. Y cuidado con las escaleras. ¿Debo esperar y oír los ruidos de cómo te vas tropezando con los muebles? –añadió susurrando.

-Tú vete y te cuidado, no vayas a darle un baño al Fiat –Katniss se puso de puntillas y le rozó la barbilla con los labios-. Quizá debería prepararte un café.

-Para eso tendrías que entrar a la cocina. No te preocupes. Siempre puedo aparcar el coche y volver caminando si veo que no estoy despierto. Vete a la cama, Katniss. Aunque sea haciendo eses –bromeó.

-Tú más –contestó ella infantilmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Katniss encaró las escaleras con tremenda cautela. Lo último que quería era despertar a alguien y tener que mantener algún tipo de conversación coherente. Se paró en medio de un tramo de escalones y se tapó la boca para frenar otro ataque de risa. Dios, era fantástico. Era maravilloso no ser capaz de pensar. Pero no podía seguir así, se dijo con firmeza. Tenía que conseguir llegar a su habitación y encerrarse antes de que la descubrieran.

Logró alcanzar el rellano superior. Después, tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para recordar en qué dirección estaba su dormitorio. A la izquierda, por supuesto, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero ¿hacia qué lado era la izquierda? Permaneció parada unos segundos más para resolver la duda antes de arrastrarse pasillo abajo. Agarró el pomo de la puerta, respiró medio mareada y entró por fin en la habitación.

-¡Lo logré! –murmuró y estuvo a punto de echar por tierra el éxito al tropezarse con la alfombra. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Ya sólo faltaba localizar la cama. Katniss saludó a Peeta con una sonrisa-. Para ser un espejismo, pareces muy real –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? –Preguntó furioso mientras ella se descalzaba a duras penas-. ¡Son casi las tres de la mañana!

-¡Qué desconsiderada! Debería haberte telefoneado para avisarte que volvería tarde –se burló Katniss.

-No te hagas la lista, ¡maldita sea! No estoy de humor. Llevo esperándote la mitad de la noche –Peeta cruzó la habitación, la agarró por los hombros y examinó su rostro. Su enfado dio paso a la sorpresa-. Estás como una cuba –añadió, como si le hiciera gracia.

-Como dos cubas –convino Katniss y tuvo que respirar hondo para no echarse a reír-. Eres muy observador Peeta –añadió al tiempo que plantaba una mano sobre la camisa de él.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a tener una conversación racional con una mujer que ve doble? –preguntó resignado.

-Triple. Marvel ve doble, pero yo he bebido más –contestó orgullosa mientras intentaba desabrocharle un botón con la mano libre-. ¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos increíbles? Nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules. Los de Marvel son marrón claro. Sus besos no se parecen nada a los tuyos. ¿Por qué no me besas ahora?

Peeta la sujetó con fuerza un momento, pero enseguida aflojó.

-Así que has salido con el pequeño Marvel –dijo. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Katniss se balanceaba y lo miraba.

-El pequeño Marvel y yo te habríamos invitado a venir con nosotros si no se nos hubiera olvidado. Además, cuando te pones dócil y encantador puedes ser muy aburrido –dijo arrastrando las erres justo antes de bostezar-. ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando mucho tiempo? Me caigo del sueño.

-Soy el primero que está arto de ser dócil –murmuró mientras agarraba un frasquito del perfume de Katniss y lo volvía a dejar-. Pero tengo mis razones.

-Lo haces muy bien –aseguró ella al tiempo que echaba mano a la cremallera-. Pero ahora no tienes que actuar con propiedad.

-¿No? –Peeta se giró y la vio batallando con la cremallera-. Katniss, por Dios, no me hagas esto.

-Eres muy bueno, pero a veces pierdes el control. Una mirada, un gesto… Eres muy convincente, porque soy la única que parece darse cuenta. Porque a mí no me engañas… Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿vas a besarme o no? –dijo justo antes de dejar que el vestido cayese hasta el suelo.

Se le secó la garganta al verla allí de pie, cubierta tan sólo con una fina combinación, mirándolo con ojos brumosos. Un flechazo de fuego lo atravesó y tuvo que obligarse a prestar atención a lo que Katniss le había dicho.

-¿La única que parece darse cuenta?

Katniss hizo dos intentos de recoger el vestido. Cada vez que se inclinaba, la combinación se ahuecaba y ofrecía una vista del nacimiento de sus pechos. Peeta sintió que el flechazo de deseo bajaba más allá del estómago.

-¿Qué? –repitió confundida ella tras decidir dejar en vestido donde estaba-. Ah, sigues con eso. Es por tu forma de moverte.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Peeta trató de mantener la mirada en la cara de Katniss, en vez de sobre su cuerpo. Pero su fragancia ya le estaba nublando el juicio y su sonrisa… aquella sonrisa que lo estaba desafiando.

-Te mueves como una pantera –dijo ella- que sabe que la están persiguiendo y piensa devolver el ataque cuando esté lista.

-Entiendo –dijo él con el ceño fruncido. No sabía del todo si le gustaba la comparación-. Tendré que se más discreto.

-Haz lo que quieras –contestó Katniss alegremente-. En fin, en vista de que no quieres besarme, buenas noches, Peeta. Me voy a la cama. Te acompañaría a tu casa, pero me temo que podría caerme por la terraza.

-Katniss, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo él, agarrándola por un brazo a toda velocidad para no dar lugar a que se desplomara sobre la cama. Verla sobre el colchón, pensó, sería una tentación excesiva. Pero Katniss perdió el escaso equilibrio que tenía y cayó contra el pecho de Peeta. Se acurrucó cariñosamente y no protestó cuando él la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza entre los brazos.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –Murmuró Katniss lanzándole una sonrisa adormilada-. Esta noche, cuando Marvel me ha besado, he pensado en ti. Ha sido muy feo por mi parte… o por la tuya, no estoy segura. Si me besas ahora, quizá piense en Marvel.

-Ni lo sueñes –Peeta la apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Katniss echó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole los labios.

-A ver si es verdad –lo retó.

-Katniss… ¡al infierno con todo!

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Peeta se apoderó de su boca. Katniss se dejó besar y saberla tan rendida no hizo sino excitarlo más todavía. El fuego del deseo se avivaba en su interior por instantes, avanzando por todo el cuerpo peligrosamente.

Por primera vez, se abandonó. No podía pensar en nada, en nada más que en ella y en la ligereza con que el cuerpo de Katniss aceptaba sus caricias. Era más suave de lo que jamás había imaginado. Tan delicada que parecía poder colarse por sus poros y convertirse en parte de él sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. La necesitaba con una urgencia abrumadora, mucho más fuerte que el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba y que había perfeccionado durante más años de los que podía recordar. Pero en ese momento no quería seguir conteniéndose.

Con ella todo sería distinto. Con ella, volvería a sentirse limpio. ¿Conseguiría Katniss dar marcha atrás en el tiempo?

Peeta sintió un lateral del colchón contra un muslo y supo que le bastaría un movimiento para estar sobre él con Katniss. Entonces no importaría nada más que estar con ella… con una mujer. Pero no quería a cualquier mujer. La había querido a ella desde la primera noche al encontrársela en la playa desierta. La había querido a ella desde que sus ojos claros se habían posado sobre él. Tenía miedo, y no solía asustarse, de que nunca volviese a querer estar con otra mujer.

Mezclado con el deseo, sobrevino un latigazo de dolor. Peeta maldijo para sus adentros y la apartó, agarrándola con fuerza por los brazos.

-Presta atención, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con voz rugosa y quebrada por la excitación. Pero Katniss no pareció advertirlo. Se limitó a sonreír y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿No lo estaba haciendo?

Peeta contuvo las ganas de sacudirla por los hombros y habló con serenidad:

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? –Katniss sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Tenemos que hablar?

-Hay cosas que necesito explicarte. Esta mañana… -Peeta dudó, se enredó con las palabras; no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que la fragancia de Katniss fuese todavía más intensa de lo que había sido un segundo antes? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Peeta –Katniss suspiró adormilada-, he bebido más licor de anís de lo que me cabe en el cuerpo. Me muero de sueño. Ya he castigado mi cuerpo suficientemente por esta noche. No voy a seguir tentando a la suerte.

-Katniss –insistió él. Respiraba más deprisa de lo normal. El pulso de zumbaba en los oídos. Debía dejarla tranquila, lo sabía. Debía dejarla en paz… por el bien de los dos. Pero siguió sujetándola-. No te duermas, escúchame –le ordenó.

-Estoy cansada de escuchar –Katniss soltó una risilla-. De escuchar. Hazme el amor o lárgate.

Apenas abría los ojos una rendija, pero fue suficiente para hechizarlo. Peeta se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir reprimiéndose.

-Maldita seas –murmuró mientras caían sobre el colchón-. Eres una bruja.

Había aguantado lo máximo, pero ya no podía seguir resistiéndose. El cuerpo de Katniss era tan ligero y dulce como un buen vino. Por fin podía tocarla por dónde quisiera. Ella sólo suspiraba. Cuando incrustó los labios contra su boca, Katniss se rindió. Pero al rendirse fue a él a quien hizo prisionero. Pagaría un precio, un precio en dolor y sufrimiento, por sucumbir a la tentación. Pero en ese instante le daba igual el mañana. En ese preciso momento, Katniss era de él. Y con eso bastaba.

Le arrancó la combinación. Estaba demasiado ansioso, demasiado desesperado. Pero ella no protestó por el desgarrón de la prenda. Peeta emitió un gruñido primitivo y la devoró.

Sabores… Katniss tenía sabores deliciosos. Permanecían en su lengua y le aturdían la cabeza. La miel de los labios y la dulzura delicada de su piel lo enloquecían, lo impulsaban en busca de más, al encuentro de todo. No fue atento. Hacía tiempo que había rebasado el límite de las galanterías, pero los gemidos de Katniss que también ella estaba disfrutando.

De la boca de Peeta salían palabras, en voz baja, llenas de deseo. No estaba seguro si estaba maldiciéndola por hacerle perder el sentido o si le estaba haciendo ciento de promesas descabelladas. Tenía una necesidad que satisfacer. Necesidades que comprendía, que ya había sentido antes. Pero había algo más fuerte y posesivo. El contacto de la piel contra la piel lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Un incendio de pasión arrasó el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba. Katniss se estaba fundiendo contra él. A Peeta le resultaba tan placentero como doloroso, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

Katniss lo acariciaba por todas partes, movía el cuerpo para marcarle el ritmo. Peeta ya no sabía quién llevaba la iniciativa y quién seguía al otro. La boca de Katniss era dulce y receptiva, pero también firme. Su cuerpo era dócil y flexible, pero también exigente. Seguro que tendría la piel blanca, apenas bronceada por el sol. Ardía en deseos de verla, pero Peeta sólo captaba el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Cuando Katniss le puso una mano en la nuca para que la besara con más fuerza, dejó de ver en absoluto, plenamente cegado por la pasión. Su esencia a jazmín penetraba el olfato de Peeta, lo excitaba, lo llenaba todo hasta el punto de hacerle creer que nunca podría oler otra fragancia.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, trató de recuperar la cordura. No podía entregarse a ella de ese modo. No podía. Si no se protegía, no era nada: un hombre vulnerable, muerto…

Pero esa noche merecía la pena arriesgarse.

**juliper22: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo a Katniss estas vacaciones se le volvieron una pesadilla. Espero que con este cap al menos Peeta haya podido recomponer su imagen un poquito.

**girlonfire91: **gracias por leer mi historia, digo la adaptación bueno tu me entiendes jejeje... me alegro que te guste. Pd: Amo todos tus fics :D

**Katri Wishart:** Lo se, perdón pero créeme que el misterio aun sigue, y los sospechosos también.

**Angiiee7: **Por ahora para Kat, todos son sospechosos incluso hasta su sombra.

**JekaMellark: **Woww si que ere perspicaz como Katniss, si Delly es una pieza muy importante en todo este asunto del contrabando. Estúpida colilla, mira nada mas lo que provoca que katniss empiece a dudar de todo el mundo.

**Everllarkglee4ever: **si lo se Peeta y Delly como que no van, pero afortunadamente para nosotras y Katniss, no paso nada entre ellos uff que alivio.

**Gpe 77: **Y en uno bien grande se ha metido Katniss.

Gracias a todas mis lectoras por esperar pacientemente cada cap, se que se mueren de emoción cuando ven la alerta del nuevo cap, tambien se que se mueren de tristeza cuando no aparece la alerta los días de publicacion. lo se porque a mi me pasa, espero no volver hacerlo, porque se como sufren por eso.

A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO... A UDS 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR.


	8. Chapter 8

El triunfo del amor.

VIII

El sol que entraba a través de las ventanas, a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón, martilleaba la cabeza de Katniss. Emitió un gruñido y se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de quedarse dormida y olvidarse de aquella terrible jaqueca. Los aguijonazos no hicieron sino aumentar. Katniss se incorporó con cuidado y trató de sentarse sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos despacio y gruñó de nuevo al sentir los rayos potentes del amanecer. Cerró los ojos y, al cabo de un segundo, apretó los dientes y se atrevió a levantar los párpados otra vez.

La sensación de mareo que tanto había disfrutado la noche anterior le resultaba de pronto insoportable. Tenía el estómago revuelto, los ojos hinchados. Permaneció quieta, sentada en medio de la cama, hasta que se creyó con fuerzas para moverse. Tratando de mantener la cabeza totalmente quieta, plantó los pies en el suelo y se puso de pie.

Pisó sin cuidado un vestido que había tirado y sacó un camisón el armario. Sólo podía pensar en cubos de hielo y café. Mucho café.

Entonces se acordó. De golpe, implacablemente. Katniss se giró para mirar la cama. Estaba vacía… Quizá lo había soñado. O se lo había imaginado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se pellizcó. Desde luego, en ese momento estaba despierta. Y aunque estuviese sola, estaba segura de que no lo había soñado. Peeta había estado allí y todo lo que recordaba había sucedido de verdad. Se acordó de lo furioso que lo había encontrado al entrar en la habitación, de cómo le había sonreído ella invitándolo a que le hiciera el amor. Se acordó de la fuerza con que la había besado y del fervor con que ella misma había respondido.

Pasión… Había sido tal como había fantaseado: insoportable, maravillosa, agotadora. Peeta la había maldecido. Recordaba sus palabras. Luego la había llevado a lugares y costas de placer que jamás había imaginado siquiera. Todavía podía sentir los músculos tensos de su espalda, la respiración entrecortada y desesperada de Peeta, jadeando junto a su oído.

La había poseído enfurecido y no le había importado. Luego se había quedado callado. Katniss se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Y en algún momento Peeta se había marchado y por eso estaba sola.

Katniss soltó un gemido de lamento y bajó los brazos. ¿Qué esperaba? Lo que había ocurrido entre ambos no significaría nada para él. Menos que nada. Si no hubiese bebido tanto, nunca lo habría invitado a compartir la cama.

¡Valiente excusa!, pensó Katniss disgustada consigo misma. Era demasiado sincera para intentar engañarse de ese modo. No, la culpa no había sido del licor de anís. Se acercó a la cama y agarró el camisón que Peeta le había desgarrado. Ella lo había deseado. Lo había deseado la primera noche en la playa. Que Dios la ayudara, pero Peeta le importaba mucho, demasiado. De modo que no, no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. Hizo una bola con el camisón y lo tiró dentro del armario. La única culpable era ella.

Katniss cerró el armario de un portazo. Se había acabado, se dijo con firmeza. Punto final. Lo que había ocurrido no tenía por qué significar para ella más de lo que significaba para Peeta. De pronto, apoyó la frente sobre el armario y contuvo las ganas de romper a llorar por él. Jamás lloraría por él. Enderezó la espalda y se dijo que era el dolor de cabeza lo que la hacía sentirse tan débil y llorona. Era una mujer adulta, con libertad para entregarse, pasar un buen rato con un nombre cuando y donde quisiera. En cuando bajara a la cocina y se tomara un café, conseguiría tomar cierta distancia y vería la situación en perspectiva.

Tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltarle de los ojos y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenos días, _kyrios_ -la saludó la asistenta con una sonrisa que podría haberse ahorrado-. ¿Quiere que le suba el desayuno ahora?

-No, sólo tomaré café –dijo Katniss. El olor de la comida le provocó náuseas-. Ya bajo yo a la cocina.

-Hace un día precioso.

-Si, muy bonito –contestó ella apretando los dientes mientras recorría el pasillo.

El sonido de unos platos rompiéndose y un grito agudo hicieron que Katniss apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse. Apretó la cabeza con una mano y gruñó. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir precisamente esa mañana para ser torpe?

Pero al ver que la asistenta seguía gritando, Katniss se dio la vuelta. La chica estaba arrodillada justo en el umbral. Había añicos de platos de platos y tazas por toda la alfombra, por la que se había desperdigado la comida.

-¡Basta! –Katniss se agachó, agarró a Zena por los hombros y la sacudió para hacerla callar-. Nadie te va a despedir por romper un par de platos.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Parecía aterrada. Apuntó con un dedo tembloroso hacia la cama antes de soltarse de Katniss y salir corriendo.

Ésta asomó la cabeza en la habitación y sintió que el mundo entero le daba vueltas. Una nueva pesadilla venía a sumarse a la anterior. Se agarró al pomo de la puerta con fuerza y miró la escena.

Un rayo de sol iluminaba el cuerpo de Delly, tumbada boca arriba atravesando la cama. La cabeza le colgaba más allá del borde y el cabello le caía hasta casi rozar el suelo. Katniss se sobrepuso a la primera impresión y al mareo y corrió hacia Delly. Lo encontró: era débil e irregular, pero tenía pulso. El aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta salió en una bocanada de alivio. Instintivamente, tiró del cuerpo inconsciente de Delly hasta tenerla totalmente sobre la cama.

Sólo entonces se fijó en la jeringuilla que había entre las sábanas.

-¡Dios!

Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Los cambios de humor de Delly, los nervios que tan tensa la tenían. No entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que pudiera tener un problema de drogadicción. Se había puesto una sobredosis, pensó Katniss espantada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguro que habría algo que pudiera hacer.

-Katniss… ¡Dios!

Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró a Cato, pálido y rígido bajo el dintel.

-No está muerta –informó Katniss e inmediato-. Creo que ha sido una sobredosis. Llama a un médico una ambulancia.

-¿No está muerta?

Katniss oyó el tono apagado de su voz, lo oyó acercarse a Delly. Pero no tenía tiempo para consolarlo.

-¡Llama ya! –le ordenó-. Tiene pulso, pero es muy débil.

-¿Qué pasa con Delly? -Preguntó Finnick exasperado-. La asistenta está histérica y… ¡Santo cielo!

-¡Una ambulancia!, ¡por Dios, deprisa! –ordenó Katniss sin dejar de tomar el pulso de Delly. Quizá consiguiera que su corazón siguiese latiendo por el mero hecho de tomárselo. Se giró y vio a Finnick salir de la habitación volando mientras que Cato permanecía helado-. Hay una jeringuilla. ¿Sabías que se drogaba? –le preguntó. No quería herirlo, pero convenía tener el máximo de información posible por si le resultaba de utilidad a los médicos cuando llegaran.

-Heroína –dijo Cato al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-. Creía que lo había dejado. ¿Estás segura de que está…?

-Está viva –Katniss le agarró una mano cuando Cato se decidió a acercarse a la cama. Sintió un azote de compasión por Delly y por el hombre cuya mano sostenía en ese momento-. Está viva, Cato. La ayudaremos a salir adelante.

Él le apretó la mano un instante, fuerte; tanto que Katniss estuvo a punto de quejarse por el dolor.

-Delly –murmuró él-. Tan bella… tan pérdida.

-No la hemos perdido, ¡todavía no! –Insistió Katniss con fiereza-. Si sabes rezar, reza todo lo que sepas por que la hayamos encontrado a tiempo.

Cato se quedó mudo unos segundos. Sus ojos se habían apagado, no tenían vida. Katniss lo miró y pensó que jamás había visto algo tan vacío.

-Rezar –susurró él-. Sí, es lo único que se puede hacer.

Se le hizo una eternidad, pero cuando Katniss vio el helicóptero desaparecer hacia el oeste, seguía siendo temprano. Cato acompañó a Atenas a Delly, todavía inconsciente, mientras Finnick y Annie apresuraban los preparativos de su propio vuelo.

Todavía descalza y en camisón, Katniss siguió con la mirada la dirección por la que se había ido el helicóptero. Mientras viviera, pensó, jamás olvidaría la mirada pétrea y vacía de Cato… ni la belleza sin vida del rostro de Delly. Sintió un escalofrío, se giró y vio a Finnick.

-Snow –dijo con calma- está en el salón.

-No, ahora no, Finnick –protestó rendida-. ¿Cuánto más vas a poder aguantar? –le preguntó entonces, compadeciéndose de él.

-Lo que haga falta –dijo Finnick entre dientes-. Te pido perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto, Katniss…

-No, no me trates así, Finnick. Creía que éramos amigos.

-¡Menudos amigos! –murmuró él-. Perdóname.

-Sólo si dejas de tratarme como si fuese una desconocida.

Finnick suspiró y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-Anda, vamos a ver que quiere el capitán.

Katniss se preguntó si se convertiría en una costumbre entrar en el salón para atender las preguntas de Snow. Lo encontró acomodado en un asiento ancho y ella ocupó el mismo sofá que la vez anterior. Lo miró y esperó a que empezase su interrogatorio.

-Sé que es difícil para usted. Para todos ustedes –arrancó Snow abarcando con la mirada a todos los presentes en la pieza, desde Katniss a Finnick, pasando por Annie-. Seremos tan discretos como sea posible, señor Odair. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitar la prensa, pero un intento de suicidio en una familia tan conocida como la suya…-el capitán dejó la frase colgando.

-Suicidio –repitió Finnick con voz baja, como si necesitase oír la palabra de nuevo para que cobrara sentido.

-Según el informe preliminar, parece que su prima se ha suministrado una sobredosis. Pero no puedo ser más específico hasta que se cierre la investigación. Cuestión de procedimiento, espero que lo entiendan.

-Procedimiento…

-¿Encontró usted a la señorita Odair, señorita Everdeen?

Katniss dio un respingo nervioso al oír su nombre. Luego se tranquilizó.

-No, en realidad fue la asistenta la que la encontró. Entré a ver qué le pasaba. A Zena se le había caído la bandeja que llevaba y… cuando entré, vi a Delly.

-¿Y llamó a una ambulancia?

-No –Katniss negó con la cabeza, irritada. El capitán sabía de sobra que había sido Finnick quien había llamado, pero quería que le contase los hechos detalle por detalle. Resignada, decidió complacerlo-. Al principio pensé que estaba muerta. Luego sentí que tenía un poco de pulso. La puse sobre la cama.

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó el capitán el tono pesquisidor.

-Bueno, en realidad ya estaba en la cama, pero tenía medio cuerpo fuera. Le colgaba la cabeza y quería ponerla bien sobre el colchón –Katniss levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia-. La verdad es que no sé qué quería hacer; me pareció lo más adecuado.

-Entiendo. Y entonces encontró esto –dijo Snow mostrándole la jeringuilla, la cual había guardado en una bolsa de plástico.

-Sí.

-¿Sabía que su prima consumía heroína, señor Odair?

Finnick se puso tenso. Katniss vio que Annie extendía un brazo para agarrarle una mano y darle fuerzas.

-Sabía que Delly tenía un problema… con la drogas. Hace dos años fue a una clínica en busca de ayuda. Creía que lo había superado. Si hubiese imaginado que seguía…enferma –acertó a decir- no la habría metido en casa con mi esposa y mi amiga.

-Señora Odair, ¿estaba usted al corriente del problema de la señorita Odair?

-Perfectamente –dijo con calma y su marido la miró sorprendido -. Es decir, sabía que mi marido se había ocupado de que ingresara en una clínica para recibir tratamiento hace dos años, aunque intentó ocultármelo –añadió al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Finnick.

-¿Tiene idea de quién le proporcionó la dosis a su prima, señor Odair?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. Dado que su prima vive en Atenas, lo mejor será que me ponga en contacto con la policía de allí, para preguntar a sus amigos más cercanos.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer –dijo Finnick cansado-. Lo único que le pido es que proteja a mi familia lo máximo posible.

-Por supuesto. Esto es todo. Disculpen la intrusión una vez más.

-Tengo que telefonear a la familia –dijo Finnick desganado cuando Snow se hubo marchado de la casa. Como si buscara algún punto de apoyo, colocó la mano sobre el pelo de su esposa. Le acarició el cabello y luego se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra.

- Annie –arrancó Katniss-, sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero si puedo hacer algo…

Annie negó con la cabeza. Dejó de mirar la puerta, por la que había salido su marido, y devolvió la atención a su amiga.

-Es todo tan increíble… No entiendo cómo podía estar ahí tumbada, casi muerta. Y lo que es peor, nunca me ha gustado. No lo he ocultado y ahora… - Annie se levantó y se acercó a la ventana-. Es familia de Finnick y para él la familia es importantísima. En el fondo, sé que se siente responsable por lo que le pase a Delly. Y yo no dejo de pensar en lo fría que he sido siempre con ella.

-Finnick va a necesitar que estés a su lado –Katniss se puso de pie y cruzó el salón para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Annie -. No puedes evitar que Delly no te caiga bien. No es una persona fácil.

-Tienes razón, sí – Annie exhaló una suspiro trémulo, se giró y acertó a esbozar una sonrisa débil-. De momento, están siendo unas vacaciones espantosas, ¿verdad? En fin, voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Finnick en algo.

La villa estaba en silencio mientras Katniss subía a cambiarse. Se puso una camisa. Mientras se la abrochaba, de pie junto a las puertas de la terraza, miró la vista de jardín, el mar y la montaña. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella maravilla se hubiese visto ensuciada por tanta fealdad en tan poco tiempo?, se preguntó. Un asesinato y un intento de suicidio. No era el lugar indicado para ese tipo de actos.

-Adelante –dijo cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Katniss, ¿te molesto?

-¡Oh, Finnick! –exclamó ella conmovida, con el corazón lleno de compasión. El pesar y la tensión se marcaban en la cara de su amigo-. Sé que todo esto está siendo horrible para ti y no quiero ser una carga más a tus problemas. Quizá debería volver a Nueva York.

Finnick dudó unos instantes antes de responder:

-Katniss, sé que es mucho pedir, pero no lo hago por mí. Lo hago por Annie. ¿Te puedes quedar aquí, por Annie? Tu compañía es lo único que puedo ofrecerle ahora mismo –Finnick soltó las manos de Katniss y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, intranquilo-. Vamos a tener que ir a Atenas. No sé cuánto tiempo… hasta que Delly se recupere o… Tendré que quedarme con mi familia unos cuantos días. Mi tía me va a necesitar. Si pudiera mandar a Annie de vuelta a casa sabiendo que tú estás aquí, me sentiría más aliviado.

-Por supuesto, Finnick. Sabes que lo haré.

Él se giró y le dedicó la sombra de una sonrisa.

-Eres una buena amiga, Katniss. Te dejaremos sola al menos un día y una noche. Después mandaré a Annie de vuelta. Si tú estás aquí, estoy seguro de que accederá a volver de Atenas –Finnick suspiró y le agarró una mano otra vez-. Es posible que Cato decida quedarse en Atenas también. Creo que… siente algo por Delly y no me había dado cuenta antes. Le pediré a Peeta que cuide de ti mientras estamos fuera.

-No –respondió Katniss y se mordió la lengua por haber protestado tan rápido-. No, en serio, no hace falta, Finnick. Estaré bien. Además, no se puede decir que vaya a estar sola, con el servicio doméstico. ¿Cuándo salís?

-En una hora.

-Finnick, estoy segura de que fue un accidente.

-Tendré que convencer a mi tía de que así ha sido. En cuanto a lo que yo creo… -Finnick soltó la mano de Katniss, bajó la vista y se miró su propia palma. Cuando levantó los ojos, su expresión se había endurecido-. Delly es sinónimo de desgracia. Se regodea en ella. Te lo digo ahora porque nunca me sentiré capaz de hablar tan libremente con nadie. Ni siquiera con Annie… La detesto. Su muerte no sería más que una bendición para todos los que la quieren –finalizó, escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno.

-§-

Cuando Finnick, Annie y Cato se hubieron marchado, Katniss salió de la villa. Necesitaba pasear, que le diera el aire. En esa ocasión no se dirigió a la playa, como tenía por costumbre. No estaba preparada para eso. De modo que se encaminó hacia los acantilados, atraída por su belleza escarpada.

¡Qué puro era el aire! Katniss no quería inspirar fragancias florales en aquel instante. Sólo el olor salado del mar. Caminaba sin destino. Hacia arriba, nada más que hacia arriba, como si pudiese escapar de todo cuanto había ocurrido si lograba ascender un poco más. Si los dioses hubiesen pasado por ahí, pensó, habría ido a los acantilados a oír el batir de las olas contra las rocas, a respirar aquel aire limpio y puro.

Le agradó ver una cabra de intensos ojos negros. El animal la miró un segundo mientras comía un poco de maleza que había encontrado creciendo entre las peñas. Pero cuando Katniss intentó acercarse, la cabra huyó hasta a desaparecer al otro lado del acantilado.

Katniss suspiró y se sentó sobre un peñasco situado a gran altura sobre el agua. La sorprendió encontrarse unas florecillas azules inclinadas hacia el sol, tratando de sobrevivir en un hueco del tamaño de una uña entre dos rocas. Las acarició, pero no se decidió a arrancarlas. La vida estaba por todas partes, comprendió. Sólo bastaba saber dónde mirar.

-Katniss.

Ésta se agarró a las flores convulsivamente al oír la voz de Peeta. Luego abrió la mano, despacio, y giró la cabeza. Peeta estaba de pie, a escasos metros de ella, con el pelo levantado por la leve brisa que soplaba. En vaqueros y camiseta, con la cara sin afeitar, se parecía más al hombre que había visto la primera noche. Sin orden. Sin principios. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de conseguir amansarlo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Katniss se levantó y empezó a bajar el acantilado.

-Katniss –Peeta le dio alcance enseguida. Luego la giró con una delicadeza inesperada. Ella lo miró con frialdad, pero, por debajo de esa indiferencia, Peeta advirtió que estaba preocupada-. Me he enterado de lo de Delly.

-Sí, una vez me dijiste que había pocas cosas que no supieras de cuanto pasa en esta isla.

Peeta encajó el tono neutro de su voz como una bofetada, pero siguió sujetándole los brazos con suavidad.

-La has encontrado tú.

No permitiría que ese tono cariñoso, tan poco habitual en él, derrumbara sus defensas. Se mostraría tan distante como él lo había sido.

-Estás bien informado, Peeta.

La notaba inaccesible. Peeta no sabía cómo empezar. Quizá, si se dejase abrazar, todo sería más fácil. Pero la mujer que le mantenía la mirada desafiantemente no parecía dispuesta a apoyarse en nadie.

-Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti.

Katniss enarcó una ceja, casi como si le resultase divertido.

-Me ha resultado menos duro encontrar a alguien vivo que encontrar a alguien muerto –contestó con rencor.

Peeta acusó el golpe: contrajo los músculos de la cara y bajó las manos. Katniss le había pedido ayuda una vez y él no se la había ofrecido. Luego, cuando quería dársela, cuando necesitaba dársela, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Te sientas un momento?

-No, ya no es un sitio tan agradable como hace un rato.

-¡Deja de castigarme! –explotó él, agarrándole los brazos de nuevo.

-Suéltame.

Pero el ligero temblor en su voz le indicó algo que sus palabras no revelaban. Estaba más cerca de venirse debajo de lo que quizá ni siquiera ella sabía.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que volver conmigo a casa.

-No.

-Sí –Peeta inició el regreso, tirándola de un brazo-. Tenemos que hablar.

Katniss trató de soltarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

Peeta la obligó a avanzar sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Peeta?, ¿más detalles?

Apretó los dientes antes de responder:

-Muy bien. Puedes contarme lo que quieras sobre Delly si te apetece.

-No me apetece –replicó Katniss. Ya estaban llegando a las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Peeta. Al darse cuenta, frenó en seco-. No quiero ir contigo.

-¿Desde cuando me importa lo que tú quieres? –Contestó él con amargura, empujándola hacia la puerta-. Café –le ordenó a Haymitch cuando éste apareció en el recibidor.

-Tú ganas, te daré detalles –se rindió enrabietada Katniss mientras entraba en el salón-. Y luego, ¡haz el favor de dejarme en paz! Me encontré con Delly inconsciente, sin apenas pulso. Había una jeringuilla en la cama. Al parecer era adicta… Aunque tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad, Peeta? Tú lo sabes todo –añadió después de parar un momento a respirar.

Estaba agitada. Y pálida. Como al encontrar el cadáver en la cala, cuando aún confiaba en él y se había lanzado a sus brazos. Peeta sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y extendió un brazo hacia Katniss.

-¡No me toques! –chilló ésta descompuesta. Peeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cómo si acabasen de darle un puñetazo. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos y se dio la vuelta-. No me toques –repitió en voz baja.

-No te pondré la mano encima ni una sola vez –le aseguró Peeta al tiempo que apretaba los puños-. Pero siéntate, antes de que te desmayes.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer –contestó con voz quebrada, muy a su pesar. Katniss se obligó a girarse para encarar a Peeta-. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Haymitch entró, en silencio, atento. Mientras ponía la bandeja del café, echó un vistazo a Katniss. Y vio lo que Peeta no había visto: su corazón reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Quiere café, señorita? –preguntó con suavidad.

-No, yo…

-Debería sentarse –dijo Haymitch. Antes de que Katniss pudiera protestar, él le acercó una silla-. El café está fuerte.

Peeta se levantó. Se sentía impotente mientras veía a Haymitch manejar a Katniss, como una gallina cuidando a un polluelo.

-Se lo serviré solo –dijo Haymitch-. Para que recobre el color de las mejillas.

Katniss aceptó la taza y se quedó mirando el líquido que la llenaba.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, bébetelo –ordenó Peeta, furioso porque el otro hombre hubiera conseguido lo que a él le había sido imposible-. Mirándolo no te hará efecto.

Como era verdad que necesitaba tomar fuerzas de algún modo, Katniss se lo bebió deprisa.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?- le preguntó a Peeta.

-Maldita sea, no te he traído para interrogarte sobre Delly.

-¿Ah, no? Me sorprendes –Katniss, ya más serena, apartó la taza y se levantó de nuevo-. Aunque no sé por qué ha de sorprenderme nada de lo que haces, la verdad.

-Me crees capaz de las peores atrocidades, ¿verdad? –Peeta prescindió del café y fue al mueble bar-. Quizá hasta pienses que yo maté a Chaff Stevos y dejé el cadáver en la cala para que te lo encontraras.

-No –respondió Katniss con calma, pues estaba hablando con absoluta sinceridad-. Lo apuñalaron por la espalda.

-¿Y?

-Tú mirarías de frente al hombre que fueses a matar.

Peeta se alejó del mueble bar sin haberse llenado la copa, vacía en una de sus manos. Tenía los ojos azules, más azules que nunca. Tenía un brillo de pasión apenas, nada más que apenas contenida.

-Katniss, anoche…

-No pienso hablar de lo que pasó anoche –atajó con frialdad, con un tono más tajante e hiriente que cualquier cuchillo.

-De acuerdo, olvidémoslo –Peeta volvió al mueble bar y esa vez sí se llenó la copa. Había sabido que tendría que pagar un precio. Aunque no había imaginado que fuera a ser tan alto-. ¿Quieres una disculpa?

-¿Por qué?

Peeta soltó una pequeña risa, resoplando por la nariz, al tiempo que apretaba la base de la copa. Apuró el contenido de un trago.

-Dios, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tan fría.

-No me hables de frialdad, Peeta –Katniss alzó la voz llevada por una pasión que se había prometido no sentir-. Tú te sientas aquí, en tu maravillosa casa, jugando tus sucias partidas de ajedrez con las vidas de los demás. Me niego a ser uno de tus peones. Ahora mismo hay una mujer casi muerta en un hospital de Atenas. Tú te enriqueces a costa de alimentar su enfermedad. ¿Crees que no eres culpable porque cruces el estrecho por la noche, como si fueras un pirata?

Con mucho cuidado, Peeta dejó la copa y se giró hacia ella.

-Sé lo que soy.

Katniss lo miró hasta que los ojos amenazaron con humedecerse.

-Yo también –susurró-. Que Dios me ayude.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Peeta la dejó marchar.

Momentos después, Haymitch regresó al salón.

-La señorita está contrariada –comentó con tacto.

Peeta se giró para llenarse la copa de nuevo.

-Sé perfectamente cómo está.

-Los últimos dos días han sido muy duros para ella –dijo Haymitch-. ¿Ha venido a verte en busca de consuelo?

Le entraron ganas de blasfemar, pero se tragó las palabras. Haymitch lo observaba con tranquilidad.

-No, no ha venido a mí en busca de consuelo. Lo buscaría en el demonio antes de acudir a mí –contestó con furia controlada-. Pero así es mejor. No puedo permitir que interfiera en estos momentos. Tal como están las cosas sería un estorbo.

Haymitch se acarició e bigote antes de decir:

-Quizá vuelva a Estados Unidos.

-Cuanto antes mejor –murmuró Peeta y se bebió la copa de golpe. Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, soltó una palabrota-. Ve a ver quién diablo es y libérate de él si puedes.

-El capitán Snow –anunció Haymitch instantes después. Los ojos le brillaban cuando desapareció un segundo más tarde.

-Capitán –Peeta contuvo las ganas de soltar otro exabrupto-. ¿Quiere un café?

-Gracias –Snow tomó asiento después de exhalar un suspiro sentido -. ¿Era la señorita Everdeen la mujer que acabo de ver por el camino del acantilado?

-Sí –contestó Peeta. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que estaba apretando la cafetera y aflojó la mano un poco-. Acaba de estar aquí.

-Entonces le habrá contado lo sucedido con la señorita Odair –comentó el capitán con ligereza.

-Sí –Peeta le ofreció la leche-. Un asunto desagradable capitán. Esta misma mañana llamaré a Atenas a ver qué novedades hay. ¿Es la salud de Delly el motivo de su visita?

-Sí. Le agradezco que me reciba, Señor Peeta. Sé que es usted un hombre muy ocupado.

-Es mi deber cooperar con la policía, capitán –contestó Peeta mientras se sentaba con su taza de café-. Pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo con este caso.

-Tengo entendido que pasó toda la tarde de ayer con la señorita Odair y esperaba que pudiera arrojar alguna luz sobre su estado anímico.

-Entiendo –Peeta dio un sorbo de café mientras barajaba mentalmente las respuestas que podía ofrecer-. Capitán, no sé si puede serle de ayuda. Evidentemente, Delly estaba afectada después de saber que habían encontrada un cadáver tan cerca de su casa. Estaba nerviosa… pero eso es normal en ella. No puedo decir que le notara algo especial.

-Quizá pueda contarme qué hicieron mientras estaban en la lancha –sugirió Snow-. ¿Dijo la señorita Odair algo que pudiera indicar que estaba pensando en suicidarse?

Peeta enarcó una ceja.

-Apenas hablamos –se limitó a responder.

-Comprendo.

Peeta se preguntó cuánto tiempo seguirían tanteándose y contestando con evasivas. En cualquier caso, decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-La verdad es que noté a Delly nerviosa. Pero, como digo, esto no es extraño en ella. Si pregunta, descubrirá que la gente que la conoce la describiría como una mujer… intranquila. Aún así, le aseguro que en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar pensando en suicidarse. Incluso ahora, aunque peque de inocente, me resulta imposible creerlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Snow mientras se recostaba en el respaldo.

Bastaría con un par de generalidades, decidió Peeta antes de contestar.

-Delly se gusta demasiado para querer suicidarse. Es una mujer bella, capitán, a la que le gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. No es más que una opinión, entiéndame. Usted sabe mucho más de este tipo de cosas –Peeta se encogió de hombros-. Pero yo diría que ha sido un accidente.

-No es probable que se trate de un accidente, señor Mellark –contestó Snow. Estaba buscando algún tipo de reacción y Peeta se limitó a enarcar una ceja intrigado-. Había demasiada heroína en su cuerpo. Sólo un principiante podría haber cometido un error así. Y la heroína no es algo nuevo para la señorita Odair. Tiene demasiadas marcas de aguja en el brazo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estaba al corriente de que la señorita Odair tenía un problema de adicción?

-No conocía mucho a Delly, capitán. De actos sociales sí, por supuesto; pero, básicamente, para mí es la prima de un amigo… y una mujer bella con la que no siempre es fácil estar.

-Y, sin embargo, ayer pasó el día con ella.

-Es una mujer bella –repitió Peeta y sonrió-. Lamento no poder ayudarlo.

-Tengo una teoría. Quizá le interese oírla.

Peeta no se fiaba de la sonrisa inocente del capitán.

-Por supuesto.

-Verá, señor Mellark –arrancó Snow-. Si su instinto no lo engaña y es verdad que Delly no pensaba suicidarse, sólo cabe una explicación. Porque un accidente no ha sido, eso seguro.

-¿Qué explicación?, ¿a qué se refiere? –Preguntó Peeta-. ¿Quiere decir que…cree que alguien trató de asesinar a Delly?

-No soy más que un simple policía, señor Mellark –contestó el capitán con humildad-. El trabajo me ha enseñado a sospechar siempre lo peor. ¿Puedo serle sincero?

-Por favor –dijo Peeta.

-Estoy desconcertado y, como amigo de los Odair, me gustaría conocer su opinión.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarlo.

-Antes permítame que le diga… -arrancó Snow tras asentir con la cabeza – y estoy seguro de que entiende que esto no puede salir de esta habitación.

Peeta se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y dio un sorbo de café.

-Permítame que le diga –continuó el capitán – que Chaff Stevos formaba parte de una red de contrabando que opera en Lesbos.

-Debo reconocer que no me había pasado inadvertida tal posibilidad –Peeta sacó un paquete de tabaco y le ofreció un cigarro a Snow.

-No es ningún secreto que un grupo está aprovechándose de la proximidad de la isla Turquía para pasar opio a través del estrecho –dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba a Peeta para que le encendiese el cigarro.

-¿Cree que a Chaff Stevos lo asesinó alguno de sus compinches?

-Es mi teoría –Snow dio una calada al cigarro y soltó humo placenteramente-. El que me preocupa es el cabecilla de la red. Un hombre brillante, he de reconocer. Es muy inteligente y hasta la fecha ha esquivado todas las trampas que se le han tendido. Se dice que no suele estar presente en los intercambios. Cuando lo está, va enmascarado.

-Algo he oído, como es lógico –murmuró Peeta tras una nube de humo-. Aunque creo que tiene más de leyenda que de realidad. Un hombre enmascarado, contrabando… material para la imaginación.

-Es real, señor Mellark, y la muerte de Chaff Stevos no tiene nada de imaginaria.

-Cierto, eso es verdad.

-Chaff no era un hombre listo. Lo estábamos vigilando con la esperanza de que nos condujera hasta el cabecilla. Pero… -Snow dejó la frase en el aire.

-Si me permite la pregunta, capitán, ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto? Entiendo que esta información sólo atañe a la policía.

-Usted es un hombre importante en nuestra comunidad –respondió Snow con serenidad-. Siento que puedo confiar en su discreción.

_Viejo zorro_, pensó Peeta, y sonrió.

-Se lo agradezco. ¿Cree que este hombre enmascarado es de la isla?

-Creo que conoce la isla –matizó Snow-. Pero no creo que sea pescador.

-¿Alguien que trabaje en mis viñedos? –Preguntó Peeta y se contestó tras soltar una bocanada de humo-. No, no es probable.

-Por los informes que he recibido en relación con las actividades de la señorita Odair en Atenas –continuó el capitán-, creo que ella sí está al corriente de la identidad del hombre que buscamos.

-¿Delly? –preguntó Peeta con sumo interés.

-Soy de la opinión de que la señorita Odair está muy involucrada en las operaciones de contrabando. Demasiado implicada para su propia seguridad. Si… -Snow hizo una pausa para corregirse-. Cuando salga del coma, la interrogaremos.

-Me cuesta creer que la prima de Finnick pueda estar envuelta en algo así –contestó, aunque sabía que el capitán se estaba acercando demasiado a la verdad. Peeta maldijo para sus adentros. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo-. Delly debería sentar cabeza. Es un poco alocada. Pero… contrabando, asesinato… no me lo creo –finalizó.

-Mucho me temo que alguien ha intentado asesinar a la señorita Odair por saber demasiado. Usted la conoce mejor que yo. Dígame, señor Mellark, ¿hasta dónde cree que sería capaz de llegar la señorita Odair por amor… o por dinero?

Peeta se tomó su tiempo para considerar la respuesta con calma mientras trataba de introducir los reajustes necesarios a unos planes ya establecidos.

-No creo que hiciera gran cosa por amor, capitán. Pero por dinero… Delly justificaría cualquier cosa por dinero –sentenció mirando a Snow a los ojos.

-Es usted sincero. Se lo agradezco. Quizá tenga la amabilidad de permitirme volver a charlar con usted sobre este asunto más adelante –dijo Snow sonriente, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Debo confesar que me resulta de gran ayuda discutir mis problemas con un hombre como usted. Me permite poner las ideas en orden.

-Capitán, estaré encantado de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, por supuesto –dijo Peeta sonriente y Snow se despidió.

Peeta permaneció sentado un buen rato después de haberse quedado solo en el salón. Frunció el ceño mientras calculaba las opciones que tenía.

-Nos vamos esta noche –dijo cuando Haymitch entró.

-Es demasiado pronto. Todavía no es seguro.

-Esta noche –repitió Peeta con autoridad-. Llama a Atenas e infórmalos del cambio de planes. Mira a ver si puedes hacer algo para quitarme de encima a Snow durante unas horas. Ha lanzado el cebo y está esperando que muerda –añadió al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Esta noche es demasiado arriesgado –insistió Haymitch-. En un par de días saldrá otro barco.

-En un par de días, Snow estará mucho más cerca. No podemos permitir que las cosas se nos compliquen ahora con la policía local. Y tengo que asegurarme –afirmó tajantemente-. No he llegado hasta aquí para cometer un error a estas alturas. Tengo que acelerar las cosas antes de que Snow empiece a atosigar a las personas equivocadas.

Continuará…

_Definitivamente Katniss no esta teniendo las vacaciones soñadas, desde que llego a Grecia, lo único que la ha pasado son cosas malas, primero, un hombre amenazándola con un cuchillo, luego ver a un hombre muerto, lo peor es que Peeta se halla portado distante y frío con ella y para rematar encontrar el cuerpo casi sin vida de Delly. Creo que yo de Katniss me iría definitivamente de Lesbos._

_¿Sera que el capitán Snow piensa que Peeta es el hombre enmascarado? Que suspenso…_

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:** pues creo que Marvel no tiene pinta de ser malo solo es un poeta frustrado pero bueno por ahora todos son sospechosos, pero no te imaginas quien es el verdadero asesino. jajajaja que suspenso._

_**JekaMellark:** lamentablemente no hubo una pos batalla en la mañana, pero también estoy de acuerdo contigo aun no era el momento, ya veras que después habrán otros y mucho mejor que este._

_**Katri Wishart**: Me alegra de que te haya gustado._

_**juliper22:** Es verdad Peeta es incomprensible y pues le hizo el amor a Katniss porque lo reto pero mas que nada porque tambien la deseaba. y la pasión de ellos hace que me acalore jejeje. creo que me comprare un ventilador para mi cuarto ;)_

**Angiiee7:** efecitivamente Katniss borracha cambia totalmente, es mas divertida y desinhibida... acaso peeta no se ve adorable celoso aunque sea de Marvel.

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad que me animan a cada semana publicar un capitulo nuevo. _

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO… A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_


	9. Chapter 9

El triunfo del amor.

IX

La cala estaba cubierta de penumbra. Las rocas brillaban, protegiéndola de los vientos... y de la vista. Había un olor a hojas mojadas y flores salvajes que explotaba a la luz del sol y permanecía al caer la noche. Pero, por alguna razón, no era una fragancia agradable. Olía a secretos y a miedos apenas nombrados.

Los amantes no se citaban allí. La leyenda decía que la cala estaba encantada. A veces, cuando un hombre se acercaba lo suficiente en una noche tranquila y oscura, las voces de los espíritus murmuraban detrás de las rocas. La mayoría de los hombres tomaban otro camino para no oír nada.

La luna proyectaba un brillo suave sobre el agua, reforzando más que disminuyendo la sensación de quietud y oscuridad susurrante. El agua suspiraba sobre las rocas y la arena de la orilla. Era un sonido apenas perceptible, que se desvanecía en el aire.

Los hombres reunidos en torno al bote eran como tantas otras sombras: oscuras, sin rostro en la penumbra. Pero eran hombres de carne y hueso y músculos. Y no les tenían miedo a los espíritus de la cala.

Hablaban poco y, entonces, en voz baja. De tanto en tanto se oía alguna risa, estridente en aquel lugar para el secreto, pero la mayoría del tiempo actuaban en silencio, con gran eficiencia. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Ya casi había llegado la hora.

Uno vio la sombra de alguien que se acercaba y gruñó a su compañero. Éste sacó un cuchillo y lo agarró por la empuñadura con fuerza. El filo relució amenazantemente en medio de la oscuridad. Los hombres dejaron de trabajar, expectantes.

Cuando la sombra se acercó lo suficiente, enfundó el cuchillo y tragó el sabor amargo del temor. No le daba miedo asesinar, pero aquel hombre sí lo intimidaba.

—No te esperábamos —dijo con voz trémula tras soltar el cuchillo.

—No me gusta ser siempre previsible —respondió con sequedad mientras un rayo de luna caía sobre él. Iba vestido de negro, totalmente: pantalones negros, camiseta negra y chaqueta negra. Alto y fornido, podía haber sido un dios o un demonio.

Una capucha ocultaba su rostro. Sólo asomaba el brillo de sus ojos, oscuros y letales.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Estoy aquí —contestó como si la pregunta fuese obvia. No era un hombre al que le gustara responder preguntas y no le hicieron ninguna más. Subió al bote con la naturalidad de quien está acostumbrado al vaivén de las olas.

Era un bote pesquero típico, sencillo, limpio, recién pintado de negro. Sólo el precio y la potencia de su motor lo distinguía de los de su clase.

Cruzó el bote sin decir palabra ni prestar atención a los hombres que le abrían paso. Eran hombres fuertes, musculosos, de muñecas gruesas y grandes manos. Se apartaban del hombre como si éste pudiese estrujarlos con un simple movimiento. Todos rezaban porque el hombre no posara los ojos sobre ellos.

El hombre se colocó al timón y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, ordenando con la mirada soltar amarras. Remarían hasta estar mar adentro, para que el ruido del motor pasase inadvertido.

El bote avanzaba a buen ritmo, una gota solitaria confundida en el mar negro. El motor ronroneaba. Los hombres apenas hablaban. Era un grupo silencioso normalmente, pero cuando el hombre estaba entre ellos, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Hablar significaba llamar la atención sobre uno mismo... y muchos no se atrevían.

El hombre miró hacia el agua sin prestar atención a las miradas temerosas de los demás. Era una sombra en la noche. La capucha temblaba sacudida por el viento, impregnado de sal. Pero él seguía quieto como una roca.

El tiempo pasaba, el bote se escoraba con el movimiento del mar. El hombre permanecía inmóvil. Podía ser un mascarón de proa. O un demonio.

—Nos faltan hombres —dijo con voz baja y rugosa el que lo había saludado. Sintió que el estómago le temblaba y acarició el cuchillo que se había enfundado para darse seguridad—. ¿Quieres que encuentre un sustituto para Chaff?

La cabeza encapuchada se giró despacio. El otro hombre retrocedió un paso instintivamente y tragó saliva.

—Yo le encontraré un sustituto. Deberíais recordar todos a Chaff —dijo alzando la voz al tiempo que abarcaba con la mirada a todos los hombres del bote—. No hay nadie que no pueda ser... sustituido —añadió tras una breve pausa antes de pronunciar la última palabra, y observó con satisfacción cómo bajaban la vista los pescadores. Necesitaba que le tuvieran miedo, y lo temían. Podía oler su miedo. Sonrió oculto por la capucha y volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

El viaje prosiguió y nadie le dirigió la palabra... ni habló sobre él. De vez en cuando, uno de los pescadores se atrevía a lanzar un vistazo hacia el hombre del timón. Los más supersticiosos se santiguaban o cruzaban los dedos para protegerse del demonio. Cuando el demonio estaba entre ellos, experimentaban el auténtico sabor del miedo. El hombre no les hacía caso, actuaba como si estuviese solo en el bote. Y ellos daban gracias al cielo por ello.

Apagó el motor a medio camino entre Lesbos y Turquía. El silencio repentino resonó como un trueno. Nadie habló, como habrían hecho si el hombre no hubiese estado en el timón. Nadie contó chistes groseros ni se intercambiaron apuestas.

El bote vagaba sobre el agua. Esperaron, todos menos uno helados por la fría brisa marina de la noche. La luna se ocultó tras una nube y luego reapareció.

A lo lejos, como una tos distante, se oyó el motor de un bote que se aproximaba. El ruido se fue acercando, cada vez más alto y constante. El bote emitió una señal, lanzando una luz dos veces, y luego una tercera antes de volver a la oscuridad. Luego apagaron el motor del segundo bote. En completo silencio, los dos botes se fundieron en una sola sombra.

Era una noche gloriosa, apacible, plateada por la luna. Los hombres esperaban observando la silueta oscura y misteriosa del timón.

—Buena pesca —dijo una voz desde el segundo bote.

—Es fácil pescar cuando los peces duermen.

Se oyó una pequeña risa mientras dos hombres volcaban una red repleta de peces sobre la cubierta. El bote se balanceó por el movimiento, pero no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio.

El hombre encapuchado presenció el intercambio sin decir una palabra o hacer gesto alguno. Sus ojos se deslizaron del segundo bote a la carga de peces sueltos y muertos que había sobre la cubierta. Los dos motores arrancaron de nuevo y los botes se separaron. Uno fue hacia el este y el otro, hacia el oeste. La luna brillaba en el cielo. La brisa sopló con un poco más de fuerza. El bote volvía a ser una gota solitaria en medio del mar oscuro.

—Abridlos.

Los pescadores miraron con inquietud al hombre de la capucha.

— ¿Ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos—. ¿No los llevamos donde siempre?

—Abridlos —repitió él con un tono de voz que les provocó un escalofrío—. Me llevo la mercancía conmigo.

Tres hombres se arrodillaron junto a los peces. Sus cuchillos trabajaron con maestría mientras el aire se cargaba del olor a sangre, sudor y miedo. Los pescadores iban apilando paquetes blancos a medida que los sacaban del interior de los peces. Luego lanzaban los cuerpos mutilados de vuelta al mar. Nadie se los llevaría a la mesa.

El encapuchado se movía rápido pero sin dar sensación de presura. Iba guardándose los paquetes en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Los pescadores se apartaron, como si pudiera matarlos con sólo tocarlos... o algo peor. El hombre los miró con satisfacción antes de regresar al timón.

Le gustaba sentir su miedo. Y nada le impediría quedarse con la mercancía. Por primera vez, soltó una risotada que heló la sangre de los pescadores. Nadie habló, ni siquiera susurró, durante el viaje de vuelta.

Más tarde, como una sombra entre las sombras, se alejó de la cala. El intercambio había tenido lugar sin sobresaltos. Nadie le había hecho preguntas, nadie se había atrevido a seguirlo, a pesar de que ellos eran varios y él sólo uno. Aun así, mientras recorría la playa, se movía con precaución. No era tonto. Aquellos pescadores asustados no era lo único que debía preocuparlo. Y no estaría a salvo hasta que hubiese terminado.

Fue una caminata larga, pero él la cubrió a buen ritmo. El canto de un búho lo hizo detenerse un instante para observar los árboles y las rocas a través de las rendijas de la máscara que llevaba bajo la capucha. Divisó la villa de los Odairs. Luego giró hacia los acantilados.

Subía entre las rocas con la misma facilidad de una cabra. Había recorrido ese camino miles de veces a oscuras. Y se mantenía alejado del camino marcado. En los caminos podía cruzarse con alguna persona. El hombre rodeó la roca en la que Katniss se había sentado esa mañana, pero no vio las flores. Continuó sin pararse.

Había una luz en una ventana. La había dejado encendida antes de salir. Por primera vez, pensó en ponerse cómodo... y en tomarse un trago para quitarse el sabor del miedo que le tenían los pescadores.

Entró en la casa, atravesó el pasillo y entró en una habitación. Volcó de cualquier forma el contenido de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sobre una elegante mesa de Luis XVI. Luego se quitó la capucha.

—Una pesca estupenda, Haymitch —anunció Peeta sonriente.

Haymitch echó un vistazo a los paquetes y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Ningún problema?

—Se tienen pocos problemas cuando trabajas con hombres que temen el aire que respiras. El viaje ha sido un éxito —afirmó entusiasmado. Luego se acercó al mueble bar, sirvió dos copas y entregó una a su compañero. Seguía excitado por la subida de adrenalina de haber arriesgado la vida, de haber desafiado a la muerte... y haber ganado. Se tomó la copa de un trago—. Es una tripulación sórdida, pero hacen su trabajo. Son avariciosos... y me tienen miedo —añadió mientras dejaba caer la capucha sobre el opio, negro sobre blanco.

—Una tripulación asustada colabora como ninguna —comentó Haymitch. Luego metió un dedo en un paquete de opio—. Una pesca estupenda, sí, señor. Suficiente para estar a gusto una buena temporada.

—Suficiente para querer conseguir más... ¡Huelo a pescado! —Exclamó Peeta con el ceño fruncido—. Manda la mercancía a Atenas y pide que me envíen un informe de su calidad. Voy a quitarme este pestazo y me acuesto.

—Hay una cosa que podría interesarte.

—Esta noche no —Peeta no se molestó en darse la vuelta—. Guárdate tus cotilleos para mañana.

—La mujer, Peeta —dijo Haymitch e hizo una pausa al notar que Peeta se ponía tenso. No necesitó aclarar a qué mujer se refería—. Me he enterado de que no va a volver a Estados Unidos. Se queda aquí mientras Finnick esté en Atenas.

— ¡Diablos! —Maldijo Peeta mientras volvía al salón—. No puedo dejar que una mujer me distraiga.

—Estará sola hasta que Finnick mande a su esposa de vuelta.

—Que haga lo que quiera —murmuró Peeta entre dientes.

Haymitch movió el líquido de la copa y lo olió antes de saborearlo.

—En Atenas estaban interesados —dijo sin más—. Puede que aún nos sea útil.

—No —Peeta dio una vuelta alrededor del salón. De pronto, había perdido la serenidad de la que había hecho gala durante el viaje en bote—. Esa mujer es un incordio. La mantendremos al margen —insistió él.

—Lo veo difícil teniendo en cuenta...

—La mantendremos al margen —repitió Peeta con un tono que hizo que Haymitch se acariciara el bigote.

—Como el señor diga —contestó en tono burlón.

—Vete al infierno —dijo Peeta, irritado por la guasa de su compañero. Agarró su copa y volvió a dejarla. Respiró profundamente. Luego añadió más calmado—: No nos sería útil. Lo mejor que puede pasar es que no saque las narices de la villa durante unos días.

— ¿Y si las saca? —preguntó Haymitch.

—Entonces me encargaré de ella —respondió Peeta.

—Creo que es posible que ella ya se haya encargado de ti, amigo —comentó sonriente Haymitch mientras Peeta abandonaba el salón—. De hecho, te ha asestado un golpe mortal —añadió aunque el otro ya no lo oía.

Un rato después, Peeta seguía nervioso. Se había dado un baño, pero no había conseguido serenarse. Se dijo que era por la excitación del intercambio, por el éxito con que había cerrado la operación. Pero se sorprendió de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la villa de los Odairs.

De modo que estaba sola, pensó, dormida en aquella cama ancha y mullida. Le daba igual, se dijo. Ya había trepado una vez para entrar en su habitación. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso, para verla, con la idea descabellada de justificar ante ella sus actividades.

Era un idiota, se dijo apretando los puños. Tenía que ser idiota para intentar justificar lo que hacía. Se había acercado a Katniss y ella lo había atracado. Le había robado el corazón. ¡Maldita fuera! Se lo había arrancado del pecho.

Peeta apretó los dientes al recordar cómo había sido estar con ella: saborearla y saciarse de ella. Había sido un error, quizá el más grave que jamás hubiera cometido. Una cosa era arriesgar la vida y otra distinta, arriesgar el alma.

No debería haberla tocado, pensó Peeta enojado. Lo había sabido incluso mientras estiraba las manos para acariciarla. Katniss no había sabido lo que hacía, borracha por el licor de anís que Marvel le había pagado. Marvel... se sintió rabioso, pero enseguida se serenó. En algunos momentos, al saber que la había besado, había llegado a odiar a su primo. Como había odiado a Cato porque Katniss le había sonreído. Y a Finnick porque ella lo consideraba su amigo.

Mientras que, estaba seguro, a él lo odiaría por lo que había pasado entre ambos esa noche. ¿Acaso no había oído las palabras cortantes con que lo había castigado? Peeta habría preferido entregarle el cuchillo a que Katniss le asestara aquellas contestaciones. Estaba convencido de que lo odiaría por haberle hecho el amor cuando ella estaba vulnerable... con aquel maldito medallón colgándole del cuello. Y lo odiaría por ser lo que era.

Una nueva oleada de rabia apartó a Peeta de la ventana. ¿Por qué debía importarle lo que pensara de él? Katniss Everdeen desaparecería de su vida como un sueño en sólo un par de semanas, en cualquier caso. Él había elegido seguir un camino hacía tiempo, mucho antes de conocerla. Era su camino. Si Katniss lo odiaba por ser quien era, no había más que hablar. No permitiría que lo hiciese sentirse sucio y despreciable.

Si le había tocado el corazón, lo superaría. Peeta se dejó caer sobre una silla con el ceño fruncido en medio de la oscuridad. Lo superaría, se prometió. Después de todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que había logrado, no permitiría que ninguna hechicera de ojos grises lo arruinase todo.

-§-

Katniss se sentía totalmente sola. La soledad y el silencio que tanto había valorado hacía tan escasos días de pronto le pesaban sobre la espalda. La casa estaba llena de criados, pero éstos no la hacían sentirse querida ni acompañada. Finnick, Annie y Cato se habían ido. Paseaba decaída por la mañana del mismo modo que había paseado intranquila por la noche. Era como si la casa fuese una cárcel, tan blanca, limpia y vacía. Atrapada en su interior, se sentía demasiado vulnerable para combatir sus propios pensamientos.

Y como esos pensamientos solían estar relacionados con Peeta, la idea de tumbarse en la cama que habían compartido le resultaba demasiado dolorosa. ¿Cómo iba a dormir en paz en un sitio donde todavía podía sentir las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, sus labios besándole la boca implacablemente? ¿Cómo iba a poder conciliar el sueño en una habitación que parecía haberse impregnado del olor a mar que tan a menudo desprendía Peeta?

Así que no podía dormir y los pensamientos... y la necesidad la acosaban. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado para acabar amando a un hombre así? ¿Y cuánto tiempo podría seguir resistiéndose? Si sucumbía, sufriría durante el resto de su vida.

Consciente de que torturarse de esa forma sólo contribuía a empeorar su ánimo, Katniss se puso un bañador y se encaminó hacia la playa.

Era absurdo tenerle miedo a la playa, tenerle miedo a la casa, se dijo. Estaba allí para disfrutar de ambas durante las siguientes tres semanas. Encerrarse en su habitación no cambiaría nada de lo que había ocurrido.

La arena relucía, blanca y brillante. Katniss descubrió que podía pasear por la orilla sin que el recuerdo del horror que había visto en la cala la persiguiera. Por fin, decidió darse un baño. El agua aliviaría su desánimo, la tensión. Y quizá, sólo quizá, esa noche lograría dormir.

¿Por qué seguía tan nerviosa por la muerte de un hombre al que ni siquiera había conocido?, ¿por qué permitía que una colilla inofensiva la torturase? Ya era hora de aceptar las explicaciones más sencillas y tomar algo de distancia. Habían matado a aquel hombre en un ajuste de cuentas entre contrabandistas, pero no tenía nada que ver con ella ni con nadie a quien conociese. Era una tragedia, pero nada personal.

Tampoco debía pensar en Delly, se dijo. No quería seguir martirizándose con asesinatos, contrabandos o... Katniss dudó un segundo y se zambulló bajo una ola. O con Peeta. De momento, no pensaría en absoluto.

Katniss se evadió. En un mundo de agua y sol, sólo pensó en cosas placenteras. Se abandonó, dejando que la tensión se hundiera bajo las olas. Había llegado a estar tan obsesionada que se había olvidado de lo limpia y viva que la hacía sentirse el agua. Durante unos segundos, recuperaría la sensación del primer día, esa paz que había descubierto sin intentarlo siquiera.

Annie iba a necesitarla cuando regresara al día siguiente o al otro. Y no podría ayudarla si continuaba desquiciaba y ojerosa. Sí, esa noche dormiría bien. Ya había tenido pesadillas más que de sobra.

Más relajada que en los días anteriores, Katniss nadó de vuelta a la orilla. La arena se deslizaba bajo sus pies con la ligera corriente del mar. Había conchas desperdigadas por aquí y allá, limpias y relucientes. Se puso de pie y se estiró mientras el agua le lamía las rodillas. El sol presidía el cielo gloriosamente.

—La diosa Helena sale del mar.

Katniss levantó una mano, la colocó en forma de visera sobre los ojos y vio a Marvel. Estaba sentado en la playa, junto a la toalla de ella, observándola.

—No me extraña que desencadenase una guerra entre Esparta y Troya —añadió al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a la orilla para reunirse con Katniss—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó ella. Aceptó la toalla que Marvel le había ofrecido y la frotó con energía sobre el pelo.

—Tienes los ojos sombríos... Peeta me ha contado lo de Delly Odair —dijo Marvel después de acariciarle una mejilla. Luego le agarró una mano y la condujo de vuelta a la arena blanca. Katniss extendió la toalla y se sentó a su lado—. Ha sido demasiado seguido. Siento que fueras tú quien la encontrara.

—Un don que tengo —contestó ella. Luego negó con la cabeza, sonrió y le tocó una mejilla—. No, en serio. Hoy estoy mucho mejor. Ayer me sentía... la verdad es que ayer no creo que sintiera nada. Era como si estuviese viéndolo todo a través de un filtro deformador. Todo me parecía distorsionado e irreal. Hoy es real, pero puedo hacerle frente.

—Supongo que es una forma natural de protegerse.

—Siento tanta pena por Finnick y Annie... y por Cato —Katniss se apoyó sobre los codos y disfrutó del calor del sol mientras secaba la piel que goteaba sobre su piel—. Para ellos tiene que ser muy duro. Me siento impotente... Espero que no suene duro, pero, después de estos días, creo que acabo de darme cuenta de lo contenta que me siento de estar viva —añadió tras girarse para mirar a Marvel y retirarse un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

—Diría que es una reacción muy normal y saludable —Marvel se apoyó también sobre los codos.

—Eso espero, porque me estaba sintiendo culpable.

—No puedes sentirte culpable por desear vivir, Katniss.

—No. Es que, de pronto, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que quiero hacer. De todas las cosas que quiero ver. ¿Sabías que tengo veintiséis años y es la primera vez que salgo de Estados Unidos? Mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebé y mi padre y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York desde Filadelfia. Nunca he estado en otro sitio —Katniss echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Sé hablar cinco idiomas y es la primera vez que voy a un país donde no se necesita el inglés. Quiero ir a Italia y a Francia... Quiero ver Venecia y montarme en una góndola. Quiero pasear por los Campos Elíseos. ¡Quiero escalar montañas! —exclamó jubilosa y se echó a reír.

— ¿Y ser pescadora? —Marvel sonrió y le agarró una mano.

—Eso dije, ¿no? —Katniss rió de nuevo—. También pescaré. Gale siempre decía que tenía un gusto muy ecléctico.

— ¿Gale?

—Un hombre con el que estaba —Katniss encontró muy satisfactoria la facilidad con la que había desplazado a Gale, que ya sólo era parte del pasado—. Se dedicaba a la política. Creo que quería ser rey.

— ¿Estabas enamorada de él?

—No, estaba acostumbrada a él —contestó Katniss. Se mordió un labio y sonrió—. ¿Verdad que es horrible decir una cosa así de una relación?

—No sé... dímelo tú.

—No —decidió ella tras pensárselo unos segundos—. No es horrible, porque es la verdad. Era un hombre muy convencional y, siento decirlo, muy aburrido. Nada que ver con... —Katniss dejó la frase en el aire.

Marvel siguió su mirada y divisó a Peeta en lo alto del acantilado. Estaba de pie, con las piernas separadas y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirándolos. Su expresión resultaba indescifrable en la distancia. Se giró, sin hacer gesto alguno de saludo, y desapareció tras las rocas.

Marvel devolvió la mirada hacia Katniss, cuya expresión era totalmente descifrable.

—Estás enamorada de Peeta.

Katniss reaccionó de inmediato:

—Ni hablar. No, nada de eso. Apenas lo conozco. Y es un hombre muy desagradable. Tiene un temperamento horrible y es arrogante y mandón y no tiene buenos sentimientos. Grita.

Marvel encajó tan apasionada descripción con una ceja enarcada:

—Parece que estemos hablando de dos personas distintas.

Katniss desvió la vista, agarró un puñado de arena y dejó que se deslizase entre los dedos.

—Puede. En cualquier caso, no me gusta ninguna de las dos.

Marvel dejó que el silencio se prolongara unos segundos mientras la veía juguetear con la arena.

—Pero estás enamorada de él.

—Marvel...

—Y no quieres estarlo —finalizó Marvel. Luego miró pensativo hacia el mar—. Katniss, me estaba preguntando, si te pidiera que te cases conmigo, ¿estropearía nuestra amistad?

— ¿Qué? —Katniss giró la cabeza estupefacta—. ¿Estás de broma?

Marvel buscó sus ojos y contestó con calma:

—No, no estoy de broma. He decidido que pedirte que te acuestes conmigo enrarecería nuestra amistad. Me preguntaba si aceptarías el matrimonio. Pero no me había dado cuenta de que estás enamorada de Peeta.

—Marvel —arrancó Katniss, aunque no sabía con certeza cómo reaccionar—, ¿es una pregunta o una proposición?

—Empecemos por una pregunta.

Katniss respiró profundamente.

—Que te pidan casarte, sobre todo si te lo pide alguien querido, siempre es agradable para el ego. Pero los egos son inestables y la amistad no necesita halagos —dijo. Luego se inclinó y besó los labios de Marvel un instante—. Me alegra mucho tenerte como amigo.

—De alguna forma, suponía que reaccionarías así. Pero tenía que intentarlo: soy un romántico empedernido —Marvel se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica—. Una isla, una mujer bonita con una risa melodiosa como el viento del anochecer. Podía vernos formando un hogar en la casita de campo. Con la chimenea en invierno y un jardín lleno de flores en primavera.

—Tú no estás enamorado de mí, Marvel.

—Podría estarlo —contestó él. Luego le agarró la mano, la puso palma arriba y la examinó—. Tu destino no dice que te enamorarás de un poeta modesto.

—Marvel...

—Y el mío no es tenerte —Marvel sonrió de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mano—. Aun así, es un pensamiento reconfortante.

—Y muy bonito. Gracias por compartirlo —dijo justo antes de que él se levantara.

—Quizá decida que Venecia puede inspirarme. Tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos allí —comentó Marvel. Miró un segundo hacia la casa de Peeta y luego volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa suya casi infantil—. Encontrarse en el momento oportuno, Katniss, es un elemento fundamental para el amor.

Se quedó mirándolo mientras Marvel cruzaba el tramo de arena que había hasta las escaleras de la playa y luego volvió a meterse en el agua.

_Continuará..._

_Lo sé, en estos momentos quieren matar a Peeta porque como se ve en cap Peeta es el "sospechoso"…. Lo único que puedo decir es que en el próximo cap se van a aclarar un poco las cosas. Así que porfa no odies a Mi Peeta. Ademas de que adoro ver a Peeta celoso. _

_Creo que con este cap podemos descartar a Marvel como sospechoso, así que ya pueden tachar a Marvel de la lista de sospechosos. Y con eso tenemos uno menos…_

_Agradecimientos:_

_**KristenRock:**__ Si a mí también me dan un poco de torticolis sus cambios de humor. Bueno ahora puedes descartar a Marvel de los sospechosos. Gracias por tu review._

_**Juliper22:**__ bueno creo que con este cap se puede decir que tus sospechas sobre si peeta es o no el contrabandista eran ciertas pero bueno como se que en estos momentos peeta no es de tu agrado, solo te puedo adelantar que en el próximo se aclararan un par de cosas. _

_**JekaMellark:**__ jejeje me encantan tus reviews, siempre le dan al blanco sobre lo que pasa en la historia. Gracias mil gracias por tus reviews._

_**Guest:**__ Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu comentario. _

_**Everllarkglee4ever**__: Si lo sé, todo te debe parecer un embrollo total._

_**Angiiee7:**__ jejejeje me encanta tu lista de sospechosos, así que si de casualidad tenías a Marvel en ella pues táchalo porque créeme Marvel es solo un poeta._

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, no saben lo mucho que me animan, lo digo enserio, así que mis queridas lectoras lo único que puedo decirles es que mil y mil gracias por seguir paso esta historia, que desde que la leí, quise compartirla con ustedes para que nuestros amados personajes tuvieran otra clase de mundo y aventuras, aunque esta vez un poco más misterioso, y lleno de suspenso.

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA EN ADAPTAR CADA CAP... A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_


	10. Chapter 10

El triunfo del amor.

X

La villa susurraba y temblaba como una mujer anciana. A pesar de todas las promesas que se había hecho por la mañana, Katniss no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama y se despertaba sobresaltada en cuanto lograba conciliar el sueño. Para Peeta era muy fácil colarse en su cabeza mientras dormía. Se había obligado a no pensar en él durante el día y no se rendiría por unas pocas horas de descanso.

Sin embargo, despierta y sola, se le vino a la memoria la cala: la cara bajo el agua, la colilla de tabaco negro. Y el rostro de Delly, pálida, casi sin vida, con el pelo cayendo hasta casi tocar el suelo.

¿Por qué no conseguía librarse de la sospecha de que la sobredosis de Delly estaba relacionada con la muerte del pescador?

Había demasiado espacio, demasiado silencio en la villa para soportarlo en soledad. Hasta el aire parecía caliente y opresivo. Cuando la fatiga empezó a vencerla, Katniss se sumió en un duermevela inconstante, despertando y durmiéndose cada pocos minutos, en esa tierra vulnerable en que ya no se pueden controlar los pensamientos.

Todavía podía oír la voz de Finnick, fría y llena de odio, diciéndole que lo mejor que podía ocurrir era que Delly se muriese. Recordó después los ojos de Cato, tan calmados, mientras se llevaba un cigarro negro a los labios. Pensó también en Marvel, sonriendo melancólico mientras esperaba a que llegase su barco. Y en Annie, jurando con vehemencia que protegería a su marido de cualquier cosa y cualquier persona. Luego vio el filo del cuchillo, tan letal. Aunque no aparecía en el sueño, Katniss sabía que era la mano de Peeta la que lo empuñaba.

Katniss soltó un grito estrangulado, despertó de un respingo y se sentó sobre la cama. No, no podía dormirse. No estando sola. No se atrevía.

Para no darse la oportunidad de pensar, se levantó y se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa. La playa le había proporcionado un poco de paz esa misma tarde. Quizá lograra serenarla también por la noche.

El espacio no la aprisionaba en el exterior. Afuera no había paredes ni habitaciones vacías, sino estrellas y el olor de las flores. Se oía el rumor de las hojas de los cipreses. El miedo iba desinflándose con cada paso que daba. Se dirigió hacia la playa.

La luna estaba casi llena, de un blanco intenso. La brisa procedente del mar era unos grados más fría que el aire que se había concentrado en su habitación. Siguió el camino sin vacilar, sin temor. El instinto le decía que nada malo le ocurriría esa noche.

Después de subirse los bajos de los pantalones, se quedó quieta, dejando que el agua le acariciase los tobillos, cálida y sedosa. Katniss respiró el aire húmedo del mar. Aliviada, estiró los brazos hacia el cielo.

— ¿Nunca aprenderás a quedarte en la cama?

Katniss se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con Peeta. ¿La habría estado observando?, se preguntó. No lo había oído acercarse. Enderezó la espalda y lo miró con frialdad. Como ella, llevaba unos vaqueros y estaba descalzo. Tenía la camisa desabotonada, dejando al descubierto su torso. ¿Qué locura la tentaba a lanzarse sobre él? Pero fuese la locura que fuese, consiguió someterla.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió finalmente.

También Peeta tuvo que contenerse para no agarrarla y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Había estado de pie, insomne junto a la ventana, cuando la había visto salir de casa. Casi por acto reflejo, sin saber lo que hacía, había ido a buscarla. Y Katniss lo había saludado con la gélida animadversión con que se había despedido de él.

— ¿Se te ha olvidado lo que les pasa a las mujeres que pasean solas por la playa durante la noche? —preguntó en tono burlón al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. La tocaría si así lo quería, pensó furioso. Nadie se lo impediría.

—Si piensas tumbarme y arrastrarme, te advierto que esta vez morderé y arañaré —dijo Katniss después de apartar la cabeza para evitar el contacto de sus dedos.

—Suena interesante —dijo Peeta—. Pensaba que ya te habrías cansado de la playa por hoy, Afrodita. ¿O estás esperando a Marvel otra vez?

Katniss dejó pasar la provocación y tampoco hizo caso del cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que la llamaba con ese nombre.

—No espero a nadie. He venido a estar sola. Si me dejas en paz, quizá consiga disfrutar un rato.

Herido, Peeta la agarró con tanta fuerza que Katniss no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Maldita sea, Katniss! —exclamó él frustrado—. No me retes o me encontrarás. Yo no soy tan cándido como mi primo Marvel.

—Quita las manos de encima —dijo Katniss con frialdad. Lo miró a los ojos con tanta serenidad y desprecio como pudo. No podía volver a acobardarse—.Te vendría bien aprender de Marvel... o de Cato. Ellos sí que saben tratar a una mujer —añadió sonriente.

Peeta maldijo en griego con enorme maestría. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, la apretó con más fuerza, pero esa vez Katniss no gritó. Se limitó a observar la expresión furiosa de Peeta. Parecía un demonio, violento, sin el menor vestigio del hombre que la mayoría creía que era. Le produjo un placer perverso saber que tenía poder para hacerle perder los nervios.

— ¿Así que también te has ofrecido a Cato? —Peeta escupió las palabras mientras trataba de recuperar el control mínimamente—. ¿Cuántos hombres necesitas?

Se sintió ofendida, pero no explotó.

— ¿No es curioso que sea tu parte griega la que te domina cuando estás enfadado? —Comentó Katniss—. Francamente, no entiendo cómo podéis ser familiares Marvel y tú. No os parecéis en nada.

—Disfrutas dándole esperanzas, ¿verdad? —contestó iracundo Peeta, disgustado por la comparación. Katniss apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Se negaba a darle esa satisfacción—. Mujerzuela desalmada. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir excitándolo?

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Katniss le pegó un empujón. Se llenó de cólera por todas las horas de insomnio y todo el dolor que le había causado—. ¿Cómo te atreves a criticarme por nada? Tú, el de los negocios sucios y las mentiras. Tú que sólo piensas en ti mismo. ¡Te detesto!, ¡odio todo lo que tiene que ver contigo! —añadió al tiempo que pegaba un tirón con el que logró desembarazarse. Luego echó a correr hacia el mar, cegada de una ira irracional.

— ¡Estúpida mujer! —la insultó Peeta, de nuevo en griego, justo antes de salir tras ella para darle alcance a los pocos metros. El agua llegaba hasta la cintura de Katniss, la cual, en su intento de escapar, resbaló y cayó sobre él. Peeta la sujetó, le dio la vuelta. No podía pensar, no podía razonar—. No creas que voy a suplicar que me perdones. Me da igual lo que sientas: yo hago lo que tengo que hacer, es cuestión de necesidad. ¿Crees que me gusta?

— ¡Me dan igual tus necesidades, tus trapicheos y tus asesinatos! ¡Me da igual todo lo tuyo!, ¡te odio! —Katniss le pegó un puñetazo en el pecho y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de nuevo—. Odio todo lo que se acerca a ti. ¡Me odio a mí misma por haber dejado que me tocaras!

Las palabras lo hirieron más de lo que había imaginado. Trató de no recordar cómo se había sentido al estrecharla entre sus brazos, al besarla y sentir que se derretía contra su cuerpo.

—Muy bien. No tienes más que mantenerte alejada y todo irá perfectamente.

—No hay nada que desee más que alejarme de ti —replicó ella con los ojos vidriosos de rabia—. Ojalá no vuelva a verte ni vuelva a oír tu nombre en la vida.

Peeta hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse, pues no había nada que deseara más en aquel instante que estrujarla contra él y suplicarle, como nunca le había suplicado a nadie, por lo que Katniss estuviese dispuesto a ofrecerle.

—Pues así será, Afrodita. Sigue con tus jueguecitos con Cato, si quieres; pero mucho cuidado con Marvel. Mucho cuidado o te romperé ese cuello tan bonito que tienes.

—No me amenaces. Veré a Marvel tanto como quiera —Katniss se apartó el pelo y lo fulminó con la mirada—. No creo que le gustase saber que intentas protegerlo. Me ha pedido que me case con él.

Con un movimiento veloz, levantó a Katniss y la incrustó contra su pecho. Katniss pataleó, pero no consiguió nada aparte de terminar los dos calados.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

—No es asunto tuyo —replicó ella forcejando. A pesar de que en el agua era escurridiza como las anguilas, no consiguió liberarse—. ¡Suéltame! No puedes tratarme así.

La furia lo estaba devorando. No, se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo cómo elegía a otro hombre.

— ¡Qué le has dicho! —repitió en tono imperativo.

— ¡Que no! —gritó ella, más rabiosa que asustada—. ¡Le he dicho que no!

Peeta se relajó. Los pies de Katniss volvieron a tocar el suelo mientras él componía una sonrisa tensa. De pronto, vio que estaba pálida y se maldijo. ¿Acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa aparte de herirla? ¿Y ella?, ¿tampoco sabía hacer otra cosa aparte de herirlo a él? Si no hubiese tantos obstáculos, si pudiese tirarlos abajo... sería de él.

—De acuerdo. Pero estaré vigilándoos. Marvel es un chico inocente todavía —dijo Peeta con voz trémula, aunque Katniss no tuvo forma de saber si le temblaba de pánico o de rabia. Luego la soltó, consciente de que tal vez fuese la última vez que la tocara—. Supongo que no le has contado lo del amante que has dejado en Estados Unidos.

— ¿Amante? —Katniss retrocedió un paso para poner distancia—. ¿Qué amante?

Peeta levantó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y lo soltó antes de ceder a la tentación de arrancárselo de un tirón.

—El mismo que te dio esta chatarra que tanto valoras. Es sencillo adivinar que no estás sola cuando llevas la marca de otro hombre.

Katniss agarró el pequeño medallón de plata. No había imaginado que pudiera hacerla enfadar más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero Peeta lo había conseguido.

—La marca de otro hombre —repitió ella con un susurro venenoso—. ¡Típico de ti! A mí nadie me marca, Peeta. Nadie, aunque lo quiera.

—Disculpe usted, Afrodita —se burló él—. Era una forma de hablar.

—Me lo dio mi padre —explicó Katniss sin soltar el medallón—. Me lo dio cuando tenía ocho años y me rompí un brazo al caerme de un árbol. Es la persona más amable y cariñosa que he conocido. Y tú, Peeta Mellark, eres un estúpido.

Lo sorteó y echó a andar hacia la orilla, pero Peeta reaccionó y la detuvo de nuevo cuando el agua le llegaba a los tobillos. A pesar de sus protestas, la obligó a darse la vuelta y hundió los ojos en los de ella. Casi no podía respirar, pero no era de ira; necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba de inmediato, antes de explotar.

— ¿No tienes un amante en Estados Unidos?

— ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! —gritó Katniss. Estaba preciosa enfadada. Los ojos le echaban chispas y la piel le brillaba bajo la luna. Levantó la barbilla retándolo a desafiarla. En aquel momento, Peeta pensó que podría haber muerto por ella.

— ¿Tienes un amante en Estados Unidos? —le preguntó de nuevo, pero mucho más sereno.

—No tengo un amante en ninguna parte —contestó ella orgullosa.

Peeta soltó un gruñido que sonó como un rezo y la levantó de nuevo, pegándola contra su pecho. Tenían la ropa empapada y Katniss sintió el calor de su cuerpo como si estuviesen desnudos. Contuvo la respiración mientras observaba el brillo triunfal de los ojos de Peeta.

—Ahora lo tienes.

Se apoderó de su boca y la dejó sobre la arena.

Fue un beso ardiente, desesperado. Katniss seguía enfadada, pero aceptó su pasión con avidez. Un segundo después, notó que le estaba quitando la camisa, como si Peeta no pudiese soportar la más mínima separación entre ambos.

Katniss sabía que siempre sería un amante fogoso. Que siempre la amaría con intensidad, sin pensar, sin razonar. Y era una maravilla. No podía negar que lo deseaba. Katniss echó mano a los botones de la camisa de Peeta, deseosa también de estar piel contra piel. Lo oyó reírse con la boca pegada a su cuello.

El bien y el mal habían desaparecido. El deseo era demasiado fuerte. Y el amor. Incluso en medio del fragor, Katniss supo que lo amaba. Había estado esperando un amor así toda la vida. Y aunque no entendía por qué podía ser Peeta el elegido, no era momento para pensarlo. Lo único que sabía era que, por poco que le gustara a que se dedicaba, era a él a quien quería. Lo demás no importaba.

Peeta capturó sus pechos desnudos, gruñó y volvió a aplastar los labios contra los de ella. Era tan suave y delicada... Intentó no hacerle ningún moretón, pero la deseaba con un salvajismo que le impedía mantener las riendas. Jamás había querido a una mujer así. No de ese modo. Ni siquiera la primera vez que se había acostado con ella se había sentido con tanto poder.

Katniss lo estaba consumiendo. Y su boca... ¡Dios!, ¿alguna vez se saciaría del sabor de su boca? Buscó un pecho y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Katniss se arqueó y le clavó los dedos en el pelo. Peeta estaba murmurando algo, pero respiraba tan entrecortadamente como ella y no lo entendió. Cuando la besó de nuevo, no necesitó entender nada. Notó cómo le bajaba los vaqueros y estaba tan enloquecido que no se dio cuenta de que ella había empezado a bajarle los de él antes. Katniss sintió que la piel se le incrustaba contra los huesos de Peeta.

Después se dejó acariciar por todo el cuerpo, no con la furia de la noche anterior, sino posesivamente, sin dulzura, pero sin fiereza tampoco. La recorrió con las manos y los labios como si nadie tuviese más derecho que él a tocarla. Le introdujo los dedos entre las piernas y Katniss soltó un grito de placer; luego emitió un gemido atormentado al notar que Peeta paraba.

Seguía besándola por todas partes, torturándola con la lengua, haciéndola enloquecer con los dientes. Era como si Peeta supiese dar placer a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Estaba atrapada entre arena fría, agua fría y una boca caliente. La luna brillaba, bañaba el mar de reflejos blancos, pero ella estaba presa de la oscuridad. A lo lejos, entre los cipreses, se oyó el canto de un búho. Un canto que podría haber sido el suyo propio. Katniss saboreó la sal impregnada a la piel de Peeta; sabía que este la estaba saboreando también en la de ella. De alguna manera, esa pequeña intimidad la hizo aferrarse a Peeta más todavía.

Quizá fuesen los únicos destinados a ser amantes el resto de sus vidas, sin necesitar a nadie más para sobrevivir. El olor de la noche la embriagaba. El olor de Peeta. Para ella, siempre serían el mismo.

Entonces dejó de oír, dejó de saber, cuando Peeta la llevó más allá de la razón con su boca.

No lo soltaba, lo agarraba exigiéndole, rogándole que la condujera hasta el borde del precipicio y luego avanzara un poco más. Pero Peeta esperó, le negó el último alivio, se demoró recreándose y dándole placer hasta que Katniss pensó que su cuerpo explotaría de la presión que estaba soportando.

Con un beso feroz, silenció sus gemidos y la empujó un centímetro más hacia el abismo. Aunque notaba que el corazón de Peeta latía tan rápido como el de ella, parecía como si estuviese dispuesto a permanecer allí de por vida, un instante, una hora, suspendido entre el cielo y el infierno.

Cuando por fin estallaron, Katniss no supo con certeza de qué lado habían caído; sólo que se habían caído juntos.

-§-

Katniss estaba tumbada, quieta, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro desnudo de Peeta. Las olas le acariciaban las piernas con suavidad. Tras aquel acto de pasión desbordada, se sentía fresca, ligera y asombrada. Todavía sentía la sangre palpitando en el pecho de Peeta y sabía que nadie, jamás, la había deseado de aquel modo. Y eso le proporcionaba una sensación de poder casi dolorosa. Cerró los ojos para atraparla.

Ni siquiera se había resistido, pensó. No había protestado. Se había entregado sin pensarlo, no sometiéndose al poder de Peeta, sino a sus propios deseos. De pronto, atemperado el fuego que le había hecho perder la cabeza, sintió un aguijonazo de vergüenza.

Era un delincuente: un hombre egoísta que sembraba la desgracia en los demás para enriquecerse. Y ella le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma. Tal vez no tuviese control sobre su corazón, pero, siendo sincera, Katniss sabía que sí habría podido dominar su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío y se apartó de él.

—No, quédate —Peeta le acarició el pelo con la nariz mientras la acercaba al costado con un brazo.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró ella. Katniss se apartó tanto como se lo permitió el brazo de Peeta—. Por favor, suéltame.

Peeta se incorporó hasta mirarla hacia abajo. Sonrió. Parecía relajado y satisfecho.

—No —contestó sin más—. No volverás a abandonarme.

—Peeta, por favor —insistió Katniss—. Es tarde. Tengo que irme.

Peeta se quedó quieto un segundo, luego le agarró la cara y le giró la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. Vio que estaba a punto de llorar y maldijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Acabas de darte cuenta de que te has entregado a un delincuente y te ha gustado, ¿no?

—Calla —Katniss cerró los ojos—. Déjame. Sea lo que sea, he hecho lo que quería.

Peeta la miró. El brillo de las lágrimas había desaparecido, pero sus ojos estaban apagados. Maldijo de nuevo, agarró su camisa, parcialmente seca, e incorporó a Katniss hasta tenerla sentada. Atenas se podía ir al infierno.

—Ponte esto —le ordenó al tiempo que le colocaba la camisa sobre los hombros—.Vamos a hablar.

—No quiero hablar. No hace falta que hablemos.

—He dicho que vamos a hablar. Me niego a que te sientas culpable por lo que acaba de pasar —Peeta le metió un brazo por una manga—. No puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado. No puedo explicar por qué... hay cosas que no conseguiré explicar en la vida.

—No te estoy pidiendo ninguna explicación.

—Me la pides cada vez que me miras —replicó Peeta. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la camisa y lo encendió—. Mi negocio de importación y exportación me ha proporcionado muchos contactos a lo largo de los años. Algunos de los cuales, supongo, no te parecerán bien —añadió justo antes de soltar una bocanada de humor.

—Peeta, yo no...

—Cállate. Cuando un hombre está dispuesto a abrir su corazón, no deberías interrumpirlo —Peeta dio otra calada al cigarro—. Cuando tenía poco más de veinte años, conocí a un hombre que me consideró adecuado para cierto tipo de trabajo. A mí me pareció fascinante. El peligro puede resultar adictivo, como cualquier otra droga.

Sí, pensó ella mirando hacia el mar. Aunque sólo fuese eso, hasta ahí sí podía comprender a Peeta.

—Empecé a trabajar para él. En general, disfrutaba haciéndolo. Estaba contento. Es increíble que una forma de vida con la que he vivido a gusto diez años se convierta en una prisión en sólo una semana.

Katniss dobló las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho mientras dejaba la vista perdida en el mar. Peeta le acarició el pelo, pero ella siguió sin mirarlo. Hablar le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Incluso cuando terminase de hacerlo, Katniss podía rechazarlo. Entonces se quedaría sin nada... solo. Chupó el cigarrillo y vio el brillo rojo de la punta.

—Katniss, he hecho cosas... —Peeta soltó un taco en voz baja—. He hecho cosas que no te contaría aunque fuese libre de hacerlo. No te gustarían.

—Has matado personas —dijo ella, por fin mirándolo a la cara.

Le costó contestarle, pero consiguió responder con serenidad:

—Cuando ha sido necesario.

Katniss bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Había tenido la esperanza de que no fuese un asesino. Si Peeta lo hubiera negado, habría intentado fiarse de su palabra. No había querido creer que fuese capaz de hacer lo que ella consideraba el peor pecado posible: quitarle la vida a otra persona.

Peeta frunció el ceño y lanzó el cigarro al mar. Podría haberle mentido, pensó furioso. ¿Por qué no le había mentido? Era un experto en engaños. Pero a ella no podía mentirle, se dijo al tiempo que suspiraba. Ya no.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo sin más—. No puedo borrar cómo he vivido estos diez últimos años. Bueno o malo, fue el camino que elegí. No puedo disculparme por ello.

—No, no te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes. Lo siento si te da esa impresión —dijo Katniss—. Por favor, Peeta, vamos a dejarlo. Tu vida es tu vida. No tienes por qué justificarte.

—Katniss... —Peeta decidió sincerarse. No podía seguir guardando silencio mientras la veía sufrir, tratando de comprender—. Los últimos seis meses he estado intentando desarticular la red de contrabando que actúa entre Turquía y Lesbos.

Katniss lo miró como si no lo hubiese visto hasta entonces.

— ¿Desarticular? Pero yo creía... me dijiste...

—Nunca te he dicho gran cosa —atajó Peeta—.Te dejé que sacaras tus propias conclusiones. Era mejor así. Era necesario.

Katniss permaneció quieta unos segundos mientras trataba de organizar los pensamientos.

—Peeta, no entiendo. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres policía?

Él se echó a reír y, de pronto, se sintió de mejor humor.

—Policía no, Afrodita.

— ¿Espía entonces? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Peeta le agarró la cara entre las manos. ¡Era tan dulce!

—Eres demasiado romántica, Katniss. Digamos que soy un hombre que viaja y obedece órdenes. Conténtate con eso, no puedo decirte más.

—La primera noche en la playa... —dijo ella como si empezasen a encajar las últimas piezas del puzle—. Estabas vigilando al hombre que dirige la red de contrabando. Fue a él a quien siguió Haymitch.

Peeta frunció el ceño y bajó las manos. Creía en él sin hacerle preguntas ni dudar. Ya se había olvidado de que había matado... y cosas peores. ¿Por qué, entonces, cuando se lo estaba poniendo tan fácil, le resultaba tan complicado seguir adelante?

—Tenía que quitarte de en medio. Sabía que ese tipo pasaría por esa parte de la playa camino de la casa de Chaff. A Chaff lo mataron porque sabía lo que yo aún no sé: la posición exacta del jefe dentro de la organización. Creo que pidió un aumento, intentó chantajearlo y se encontró con un cuchillo en la espalda.

— ¿Quién es él, Peeta?

—No se, aunque estuviese seguro, no te lo diría. No me hagas preguntas que no puedo responder, Katniss. Cuanto más sepas, más peligro corres —dijo él con firmeza—. En su momento pensé en utilizarte, y mi organización estaba muy interesada en ti por tu conocimiento de idiomas; pero soy un hombre egoísta. No pienso dejar que te involucres. Les dije a mis socios que no estabas interesada —finalizó enrabietado.

—Eso es un poco presuntuoso por tu parte —arrancó Katniss—. Soy muy capaz de tomar decisiones por mí misma.

—No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión —sentenció él—.Y una vez que confirme la identidad del jefe de la red, mi trabajo habrá terminado. Atenas tendrá que aprender a arreglárselas sin mí.

—No vas a seguir haciendo... —Katniss hizo un gesto impreciso. No sabía cómo llamar a su trabajo—. ¿Vas a dejar ese trabajo?

—Sí —Peeta miró hacia el mar—.Ya he estado demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo decidiste dejarlo?

«La primera vez que hice el amor contigo», pensó y estuvo a punto de decirlo. Pero no era totalmente cierto. Todavía tenía que contarle una cosa más.

—El día que llevé a Delly a dar una vuelta en la lancha —Peeta dejó salir el aire con rabia y se giró hacia Katniss. No estaba seguro de que ésta fuese a perdonarlo por lo que iba a decir—: Delly está metida en esto, hasta el fondo.

— ¿En el contrabando? Pero...

—Sólo puedo decirte que lo está y que parte de mi trabajo era sacarle información. La llevé a dar esa vuelta en lancha con intención de hacerle el amor para ayudarla a que se le fuera la lengua —confesó e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Se estaba viniendo abajo por la presión y yo estaba a punto de conseguir que hablara. Por eso intentaron matarla.

— ¿Matarla? —Katniss trató de controlar el tono de la voz, a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba digerir lo que estaba oyendo—. Entonces, ¿seguro que no fue un intento de suicidio?

—Delly no se habría suicidado nunca.

—No... Es verdad —aceptó ella, hablando despacio—. Tienes razón.

—Si hubiese tenido unos días más para sonsacarle información, habría conseguido lo que necesitaba.

—Pobre Finnick. Se llevará un disgusto terrible si llega a saber que estaba metida en esto. Y Cato... —Katniss dejó la frase sin terminar. Recordó la mirada vacía de Cato y sus palabras: «tan bella... tan perdida». Quizá ya sospechaba algo—. ¿No puedes hacer nada?, ¿lo sabe la policía?, ¿el capitán Snow? —preguntó, mirándolo con confianza en esta ocasión.

—Snow sabe muchas cosas y sospecha más —Peeta le agarró una mano. Necesitaba sentirla cerca—.Yo no trabajo directamente para la policía. Iría muy despacio. Ahora mismo, Snow me tiene como principal sospechoso de un asesinato y de un intento de asesinato, y cree que soy el jefe enmascarado de la red de contrabando —añadió con alegría.

—Se nota que te gusta tu trabajo —Katniss lo miró y reconoció un brillo aventurero en los ojos de Peeta—. ¿Por qué vas a dejarlo? —preguntó entonces y la sonrisa de Peeta se desvaneció.

—Como te digo, estuve con Delly. No era la primera vez que recurría a ese método. El sexo puede ser un arma o una herramienta: es así —dijo él y Katniss bajó la mirada hacia la arena—. Había bebido demasiado champán y se quedó dormida enseguida; pero habría habido más oportunidades. Desde ese día, no me he sentido limpio... Hasta esta noche —añadió mientras le ponía un dedo bajo la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza.

Katniss lo miró de cerca, con detenimiento, buscando respuestas. En sus ojos vio algo que sólo había intuido una vez: arrepentimiento, y un ruego de comprensión. Levantó los brazos, lo agarró por la nuca y empujó para llevarse la boca de Peeta a la suya. Sintió algo más que sus labios: el alivio de sentirse perdonado.

—Katniss, si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y vivir esta última semana de otro modo... —dijo al tiempo que la tumbaba sobre la arena— no creo que actuara de forma distinta —finalizó tras un segundo de duda.

—Bonita forma de disculparte, Peeta.

Éste no podía apartar las manos del cuerpo de Katniss. Estaban otra vez pegados, excitándose.

—Todo esto terminará mañana por la noche. Luego estaré libre. Vámonos juntos a algún sitio unos cuantos días. Donde sea.

— ¿Mañana? —Katniss trató de conservar un mínimo de lucidez mientras el cuerpo iba calentándose—. ¿Por qué mañana?

—Por un pequeño desajuste que provoqué anoche. Ven, estamos cubiertos de arena. Vamos a bañarnos.

— ¿Desajuste? —Repitió ella mientras Peeta la ponía de pie—. ¿Qué clase de desajuste?

—No creo que nuestro hombre misterioso vaya a alegrarse de haber perdido un cargamento —murmuró él después de retirarle de los hombros la camisa que le había dejado—. Me hice pasar por él —explicó con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡Le robaste!

La estaba metiendo en el agua. El corazón le saltaba mientras contemplaba su cuerpo iluminado por la luna.

—Con una facilidad impresionante —dijo Peeta. Cuando el agua llegó hasta la cintura de Katniss, la atrajo contra el pecho. El mar los mecía mientras la exploraba de nuevo—. Haymitch y yo habíamos observado cómo actuaban varias veces. Acabábamos de vigilar una de sus transacciones la noche que te encontré en la playa —explicó después de besarla en la boca y posar los labios en su cuello a continuación.

— ¿Qué va a pasar mañana por la noche? —preguntó Katniss. Se retiró lo suficiente para interrumpir el contacto—. ¿Qué va a pasar, Peeta? —insistió asustada.

—Estoy esperando cierta información de Atenas. Cuando llegue, sabré mejor cómo debo moverme. En cualquier caso, estaré presente cuando el enmascarado vuelva a actuar mañana por la noche.

— ¿No irás solo? —Preguntó ella agarrándole los hombros—. Ese hombre ya ha matado.

Peeta frotó su nariz con la de Katniss.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí, Afrodita?

— ¡No bromees!

Peeta notó que estaba realmente asustada y habló con calma para serenarla.

—Mañana por la tarde, Snow ya estará al corriente de todo. Si todo va según el plan, puede que yo mismo lo informe —dijo y sonrió al ver el ceño de Katniss—. Se llevará el reconocimiento por las detenciones que se hagan.

— ¡No es justo! —Exclamó Katniss—. Después de todo lo que has trabajado, de tanto tiempo, ¿por qué...?

—Cállate, Katniss. No puedo hacerle el amor a una mujer que no para de protestar.

—Peeta, sólo intento comprender.

—Comprende esto —replicó él impaciente al tiempo que la abrazaba de nuevo—.Te he querido desde que te vi sentada en esa maldita roca. Llevas días torturándome. Me tienes loco. Y no pienso aguantar más, Afrodita. Ni un segundo más.

Bajó la boca y el resto del mundo desapareció.

Continuará.

_Wow creo que algunas ya sospechaban a que se dedicaba Peeta, bueno aproximadamente jejeje… Ahora solo nos falta saber quien el verdadero sospechoso de todo esto. _

_Sigo insistiendo en que Peeta es tan lindo cuando esta celoso, aunque me encanta que sufra un poquito por Katniss._

_Y que alguien por favor calle a Katniss, para que Peeta le pueda hacer el amor, como es debido. _

_Bueno espero que en esta ocasión les haya gustado el encuentro de Peeta y Katniss, debo decir que este fic no contiene mucho lenguaje explicito, así que si alguna se siente decepcionada, porque esperaba algo mas, bueno no puedo hacer mucho ya que es una adaptación por lo cual decidí dejar la historia tal cual la original._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**JekaMellark:**__ De nada nena, me gustan mucho tus reviews, y como ves Peeta no nos decepciono ahora sabes que en realidad el se hizo pasar por el misterioso hombre enmascarado._

_**Juliper22:**__ si tienes razón sobre Marvel, bueno como te diste cuenta Peeta en realidad se hizo pasar por el enmascarado, se que pensabas que Peeta era realmente el sospechoso._

_**Angiiee7:**__ No, Peeta no es el sospechoso, y ni te imaginas quien es, aunque tu idea de que sea Gale es genial. Jajaja yo jamás haría que te confundieras cuando digo que Marvel no es el sospechoso es porque es cierto. Pero como te dije antes aun no te imaginas quien es realmente el enmascarado._

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__ Bueno espero que con este cap, se te hayan aclarado un poco las cosas. Y si efectivamente Marvel no es._

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y a quienes leen la historia entre sombras gracias por poner la historia en favoritos y en alerta muchas gracias._

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_


	11. Chapter 11

El triunfo del amor.

Capítulo XI

Los vaqueros seguían mojados cuando Katniss se los puso sonriente.

—Estaba tan furiosa contigo que me metí en el agua totalmente vestida.

Peeta se abrochó el botón de sus pantalones.

—El sentimiento era recíproco.

Katniss giró la cabeza y lo miró levantarse y, desnudo de cintura para arriba, sacudía como podía la arena de la camisa. Un brillo travieso iluminó los ojos de ella. Se acercó, le puso las manos sobre el torso, se tomó su tiempo, disfrutó acariciándolo hasta entrelazar las manos tras la nuca de Peeta, y le dijo:

— ¿Sí?, ¿te ponía furioso pensar que el medallón era de un amante que estaba esperándome en Estados Unidos?

—No —mintió él con una sonrisa de indiferencia. Luego agarró la camisa por sendas mangas y la utilizó para rodear la cintura de Katniss y acercársela un poco más—. ¿Por qué iba a importarme?

—Ah, bueno —Katniss le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior—. Si te da igual, entonces no te molestará que te hable de Gale.

—Mejor que no —murmuró él antes de devorarle la boca. A pesar de que tenían los labios pegados, Peeta oyó las risas ahogadas de Katniss—. Eres una bruja. Parece que me prefieres cuando estoy enfadado —añadió justo antes de aumentar la presión del beso hasta que las risas se tornaron en un mero suspiro.

—Te prefiero —contestó ella sin más al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Peeta.

Éste la rodeó en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo. Aun así, sabía que la fuerza no bastaría para retenerla.

—Eres una mujer peligrosa —murmuró Peeta—, Lo supe la primera vez que te vi.

Katniss soltó una risotada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás:

—La primera vez que me viste me llamaste gata salvaje.

—Y lo eres —dijo él al tiempo que buscaba una vez más los labios de Katniss.

—Ojalá se detuviese el tiempo —comentó ésta. De pronto, notó que el corazón se le había acelerado—. Que se parara en este momento y no hubiese un mañana. No quiero que salga el sol.

Peeta hundió la cara en el cabello de Katniss. Se sentía culpable. La había atemorizado desde el primer instante. Aun amándola, sólo había conseguido asustarla. No tenía derecho a decirle que su corazón le pertenecía si quería aceptarlo. Si lo hacía, Katniss podría empezar a rogarle que abandonara su responsabilidad y dejase aquel trabajo a medio terminar. Y él haría lo que le pidiese, estaba seguro. Y nunca más volvería a sentirse hombre.

—No desees que la vida se detenga —dijo por fin—. El sol saldrá mañana y luego volverá a ponerse. Y cuando vuelva a salir, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros.

Tenía que confiar en él, no le quedaba más remedio que creer que estaría a salvo... que en poco más de veinticuatro horas Peeta pondría fin a esa vida de peligros que tantos años llevaban acechándolo.

—Ven conmigo ahora —Katniss levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Preocuparse no le serviría de nada—.Ven conmigo a la villa y vuelve a hacerme el amor.

—Me tientas, Afrodita —Peeta se inclinó y le besó ambas mejillas en un gesto que a Katniss le resultó insoportablemente delicado y dulce—. Pero estás cansada. Te dormirías de pie si te dejara. Ya habrá más noches. Te acompaño.

Katniss dejó que la condujese hacia las escaleras de la playa.

—Puede que no te sea tan fácil como crees dejarme sola una vez que estemos en la villa —comentó sonriente.

Peeta soltó una risotada y la apretó contra un costado mientras seguían andando.

—Fácil no, pero...

De pronto, levantó la cabeza como si estuviese olisqueando el aire. Aguzó la vista y barrió con la mirada los acantilados.

—Peeta, ¿qué...?

Pero él le tapó la boca con una mano al tiempo que, de nuevo, la ocultaba bajo la sombra de los cipreses. Katniss sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta, una vez más, pero esa vez no forcejeó.

—Estate quieta y no hables —susurró Peeta. Le quitó la mano de la boca y le apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol—. Ni una palabra, Katniss.

Ella asintió, pero Peeta no estaba mirándola. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los acantilados. De pie bajo los cipreses, observaba y esperaba. Entonces volvió a oírlo: el leve roce de una bota sobre las rocas. Se puso tenso y escudriñó los alrededores hasta que por fin vio la sombra. De modo que había salido a recoger la mercancía, se dijo Peeta apretando los labios mientras veía la silueta negra deslizándose por las peñas. Pues no iba a encontrarla, le dijo a la sombra en silencio.

—Vuelve a la villa y quédate ahí —le dijo a Katniss tras regresar sigilosamente a su lado. La calidez que había encontrado en su voz minutos antes había dado paso a una expresión fría y calculadora.

— ¿Qué has visto? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Haz lo que te digo —Peeta la agarró por un brazo y la empujó hacia las escaleras de la playa—.Vete rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder. O le perderé la pista.

Era él. Katniss sintió un escalofrío. Tragó saliva.

—Voy contigo.

—No digas tonterías —Peeta la empujó de nuevo—. Vuelve a la villa, mañana te cuento —añadió impaciente.

—No —Katniss se soltó—. He dicho que voy contigo y voy contigo. No puedes impedírmelo.

Estaba de pie, con los brazos en jarras, y los ojos le brillaban con una mezcla de temor y determinación. Peeta maldijo, consciente de que cada segundo que permanecía junto a ella estaba un segundo más lejos de alcanzar al hombre.

—No tengo tiempo para...

—Entonces no lo pierdas discutiendo —atajó Katniss con calma—.Voy contigo.

—Lo que tú quieras.

Peeta se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. No aguantaría ni cinco minutos sobre las rocas sin zapatos, pensó. Volvería a la villa cojeando en menos de diez. Aceleró el paso sin esperarla. Katniss apretó los dientes y se apresuró para seguir el ritmo de Peeta.

Tras subir las escaleras de la playa, comenzó el ascenso de los acantilados sin prestar atención a Katniss. Miró hacia el cielo y lamentó que la noche fuese tan clara. Una nube ocultando la luna le permitiría arriesgarse y acercarse al hombre que perseguía. Se apoyó en un peñasco y siguió escalando. Unas piedrecillas se aflojaron y cayeron. Miró hacia abajo y lo sorprendió ver que Katniss no se había rezagado.

Maldita mujer, pensó con tanta exasperación como admiración. Sin decir palabra, le tendió una mano y la ayudó a encaramarse junto a él.

—Idiota —le dijo. Tenía ganas de atarla y besarla al mismo tiempo—.Vuelve a la villa. No tienes zapatos.

—Tú tampoco —replicó ella.

—Testaruda.

—Sí.

Peeta soltó un exabrupto y continuó el ascenso. No podía arriesgarse a ir por el camino abierto bajo la luz de la luna, de modo que siguió avanzando entre las rocas. Aunque no podría ver a su presa, sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Katniss se golpeó el talón de un pie con una roca y se mordió un labio para no gritar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el dolor y siguió adelante. No era momento para quejarse. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que Peeta se fuese sin ella.

Éste se detuvo ante un peñasco difícil de abordar para considerar las opciones que tenía. Rodearlo llevaría demasiado tiempo. Si hubiera estado solo... y armado, se habría arriesgado a salir al camino. Con suerte, el hombre al que perseguía le sacaría suficiente ventaja y, si se sentía confiado, no miraría hacia atrás. Pero no estaba solo, pensó disgustado. Y sólo tenía sus manos para proteger a Katniss si los descubrían.

—Escúchame —susurró Peeta con la esperanza de asustarla al tiempo que la agarraba por los hombros—. Ese tipo ha matado... y ha matado más de una vez, te lo prometo. Cuando descubra que el opio no está donde espera, sabrá que lo han seguido. Vuelve a la villa.

— ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —preguntó Katniss con calma, aunque Peeta había conseguido asustarla.

— ¡No! —exclamó él más alto de lo prudente—. No puedo perder esta oportunidad de ver quién es... Katniss, no estoy armado. Si él...

—No voy a irme, Peeta. Pierdes el tiempo.

Peeta maldijo de nuevo, pero consiguió no perder los nervios.

—Está bien. Pero harás exactamente lo que te diga o te prometo que te dejaré inconsciente y te esconderé detrás de una roca.

Katniss no dudó que hablaba en serio.

—Adelante —dijo, de todos modos, alzando la barbilla.

Peeta subió a la loma que el camino atravesaba. Antes de darse la vuelta para poder ayudarla, Katniss ya se las había ingeniado para encaramarse también ella. La miró a los ojos y pensó que era el sueño de cualquier hombre: una mujer fuerte, bella y leal. Le agarró una mano y aceleró el paso, ansioso por recuperar el tiempo que había perdido discutiendo con ella. Cuando sintió que llevaban demasiado tiempo descubiertos, abandonó el camino para regresar de nuevo a las rocas.

— ¿Adónde va? —susurró Katniss entrecortadamente.

—A una pequeña gruta cerca de la casa de Chaff. Piensa que va a recoger la mercancía de anoche —dijo sonriente—. No encontrará el opio y le empezarán a entrar sudores. Ahora agáchate, ni una palabra más.

Katniss se fijó en la noche tan hermosa que hacía bajo la luz de la luna. El cielo, de terciopelo, estaba cuajado de estrellas. Hasta los arbustos de maleza que crecían entre las peñas le parecían tener cierto encanto etéreo. El mar los arrullaba a lo lejos. Un búho cantó satisfecho. Katniss pensó que también habría flores azules cerca. Pero no podía mirar. Permaneció quieta hasta que Peeta le dio permiso para arrastrarse unos metros.

—Es ahí arriba. Quédate aquí —le ordenó él.

—No...

—No discutas —atajó Peeta-. Me moveré más rápido sin ti. No te muevas y no hagas ningún ruido.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se había alejado, reptando sobre el suelo. Katniss lo observó hasta que su cuerpo quedó tapado por una cadena de rocas. Luego, por primera vez desde que habían iniciado la persecución, se puso a rezar.

Peeta sabía que no podía precipitarse. Si calculaba mal el momento, se encontraría cara a cara con su presa. La detención tendría lugar la siguiente noche, pero necesitaba saber a quién había estado persiguiendo durante seis meses. Era una tentación irresistible.

Había más rocas y árboles tras los que ocultarse. Peeta los utilizó mientras se acercaba a la casa del asesinado. Se notaba que habían quitado la maleza para montar un jardín, pero al final no habían llegado a plantar nada. Peeta se preguntó qué habría sido de la mujer que a veces compartía la cama de Chaff y le lavaba las camisas. Entonces volvió a oír el roce de una pisada sobre una roca. Estaba a menos de cien metros, calculó al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la boca de la cueva.

Oyó movimiento en el interior. Peeta se cubrió con una roca y esperó paciente, atento. El grito furioso que resonó en la cueva fue como una inyección de placer. Oyó entonces que el hombre hacía más ruido, como si se moviese con nerviosismo. Debía de estar buscando la mercancía, concluyó Peeta sonriente. Estaría tratando de descubrir alguna señal que indicase que le habían robado. Pero no, los paquetitos blancos que tanto extrañaba no habían llegado a la cueva.

Entonces lo vio: salió de la gruta... todo de negro, todavía enmascarado. «Quítate la máscara», le ordenó Peeta en silencio. Tenía que quitársela para poder verle la cara.

El hombre estaba de pie, a la sombra, en la boca de la cueva. Estaba iracundo. Giró la cabeza a un lado y otro como si estuviera buscando algo... o a alguien.

Oyeron el ruido al mismo tiempo. Unas piedrecillas desprendidas, el frufrú de un arbusto. ¡Santo cielo, Katniss!, pensó Peeta mientras se levantaba y salía de su escondite. Entonces la vio: vio la pistola que el enmascarado llevaba en la mano. Luego lo vio a él fundirse entre las sombras.

Con el corazón desbocado, Peeta se dispuso a atacarlo. Podía pillarlo desprevenido, pensó, ganar suficiente tiempo para gritar y avisar a Katniss de que huyera. Tuvo miedo... no por su propia integridad, sino de pensar que no fuese a correr suficientemente deprisa.

El arbusto que había en medio del camino se movió. Peeta se dispuso a saltar.

De pronto, una cabra más glotona que inteligente salió del matorral y se marchó en busca de alguna rama más suculenta.

Peeta se ocultó tras la roca, furioso por estar temblando. Aunque Katniss no había hecho más que lo que él le había ordenado, la maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto, el hombre enmascarado blasfemó, enfundó la pistola y avanzó hacia el camino. Al pasar por delante de Peeta, se quitó la máscara.

Y Peeta le vio la cara, los ojos, y supo.

-§-

Katniss seguía acurrucada tras la roca donde Peeta la había dejado, abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Tenía la sensación de llevar una eternidad esperando. Estaba atenta a cualquier sonido: al susurro del viento o el suspiro de las hojas. El corazón no había dejado de azotarla desde que se había quedado sola.

Nunca más, se prometió Katniss. Nunca más volvería a quedarse sentada. Nunca más volvería a quedarse a la espera, temblando, al borde del llanto. Si pasaba algo... prefirió no completar el pensamiento. No pasaría nada. Peeta volvería en cualquier momento. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Peeta no regresaba...

Cuando apareció a su lado, tuvo que contener un grito. Katniss había creído que tenía el oído bien abierto y, sin embargo, la llegada de Peeta la había sorprendido. Ni siquiera pronunció su nombre; sólo se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Se ha ido —dijo él.

Luego la besó como si estuviese muriéndose de hambre. Todos los miedos de Katniss se disiparon, uno a uno, hasta que en su corazón no hubo sino un pozo inagotable de amor.

—Peeta, tenía tanto miedo por ti... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No se ha alegrado —comentó Peeta sonriente al tiempo que se levantaban—. No, no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—Pero has visto quién...

—Nada de preguntas —Peeta la hizo callar con otro beso, como si la aventura no hubiese hecho más que empezar. Luego la llevó hacia el camino, bajo la luna—. No quiero tener que volver a mentirte. Y ahora, bruja valiente y testaruda, te acompaño a la villa. Mañana, cuando los pies te duelan tanto que no puedas tenerte en pie, me echarás la culpa.

No le sacaría más información, comprendió Katniss. Y quizá fuese mejor así por el momento.

—Quédate en mi cama esta noche —dijo ella sonriente mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura—. Si te quedas una hora más, no te echaré la culpa.

Peeta soltó una risotada y le acarició el cabello.

— ¿Qué hombre puede resistirse a un ultimátum así?

-§-

Katniss despertó al oír que llamaban suavemente a la puerta. La pequeña asistenta asomó la cabeza.

—Perdona, llaman de Atenas.

—Oh... gracias, Zena. Voy enseguida —Katniss se levantó corriendo y fue al teléfono que había en el salón—. ¿Diga?

— ¿Te he despertado? Son las diez pasadas.

— ¿Annie? —Katniss trató de despejarse. Al final, no se había dormido hasta entrado el amanecer.

— ¿Conoces a alguien más que esté en Atenas?

—Estoy un poco dormida —reconoció Katniss. Bostezó y sonrió al recordar la noche—. Anoche estuve bañándome en la playa. Una delicia.

—Pareces contenta —comentó Annie—. Bueno, ya hablaremos. Te llamaba porque voy a tener que quedarme aquí un día más. Lo siento mucho, Katniss. Los médicos son optimistas, pero Delly sigue en coma. No puedo dejar que Finnick se enfrente a esto solo.

—Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Yo sí que lo siento, Annie. Sé que esto está siendo muy duro para los dos —Katniss recordó que Delly estaba involucrada en la red de contrabando y sintió una nueva oleada de compasión—. ¿Cómo está Finnick? Parecía destrozado cuando se fue.

—Le sería más fácil si la familia entera no lo mirara pidiéndole explicaciones. Es horrible, Katniss —dijo Annie—. No sé qué va a ser de la madre de Delly si se muere.

—Pero dices que los médicos son optimistas.

—Sí, está equilibrando las constantes vitales, pero...

— ¿Y Cato?, ¿está bien?

—Dentro de lo posible —Annie suspiró—. No sé cómo he sido tan ciega para no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Casi no se ha apartado de su cama. Si Finnick no lo hubiera obligado a descansar bien, creo que anoche habría dormido en una silla junto a ella, en vez de irse a casa. Aunque no creo que haya pegado ojo, a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía esta mañana.

—Por favor, dale un abrazo muy fuerte de mi parte... y otro a Finnick —Katniss se sentó en una silla que había junto al teléfono—. Me siento tan impotente. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

—Tú espera ahí a que vuelva. Y disfruta de la playa por mí. Diviértete. Si vas a salir a darte baños por la noche, búscate un hombre que te acompañe —dijo Annie en tono más desenfadado, aunque Katniss notó que era una alegría forzada—. ¿O ya lo has encontrado? —añadió al ver que su amiga se quedaba en silencio.

—Pues... —Katniss sonrió.

— ¿No me digas que te has fijado en cierto poeta?

—No.

—Entonces tiene que ser Peeta —concluyó Annie—. Fíjate. Y sólo he tenido que invitarlo a cenar.

Katniss enarcó una ceja y se sorprendió sonriendo. ¡Si Annie supiera!

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó.

—Ya, bueno, ya hablaremos mañana. Pásalo bien. Tienes mi teléfono si me necesitas para lo que sea. Y hay un vino excelente en la bodega —añadió y su voz pareció alegre de verdad—. Si te apetece tomar algo especial esta noche... sírvete.

—Gracias, Annie pero...

—Y no te preocupes por mí ni por ninguno de nosotros. Todo va a salir bien. Lo sé. Dale un beso a Peeta.

—Lo haré.

—Ya lo sabía yo —dijo Annie de buen humor—. Hasta mañana —se despidió.

Katniss colgó el teléfono sonriente.

-§-

—Así que después de unos cuantos vasos de licor de anís, Thresh se soltó la lengua —dijo Haymitch al tiempo que se acariciaba el bigote—. Me dio dos fechas: la última semana de febrero y la segunda de marzo.

Peeta hojeó los informes que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Y Finnick estuvo en Roma desde finales de febrero a principios de abril —dijo sonriente—. Lo cual lo descarta. Después de la llamada que acabo de recibir de Atenas, diría que es seguro que no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es decir, nuestro hombre trabaja solo.

— ¿Qué te han dicho en Atenas?

—Han terminado la investigación sobre él. No tiene antecedentes. Han investigado sus llamadas de teléfono, su correspondencia, todo —Peeta se recostó en la silla—. Estoy seguro de que, después de perder el anterior cargamento, hará el viaje esta noche. No querrá que se le escape otro alijo. Lo detendremos esta misma noche.

—Anoche estuviste fuera hasta muy tarde —comentó Haymitch entonces mientras se llenaba una pipa.

— ¿Esperas despierto hasta que vuelvo? —Preguntó Peeta enarcando una ceja—. Hace mucho que no tengo doce años.

—Y te has despertado de muy buen humor —continuó Haymitch, vertiendo el tabaco con cuidado—. Hace días que no estás tan alegre.

—Deberías alegrarte de que se me haya pasado el mal genio. Claro que estás acostumbrado a él, ¿verdad, amigo?

Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

—A la señorita estadounidense le gusta mucho pasear por la playa. ¿Es posible que te la encontraras anoche?

—La edad te está volviendo muy sabio, Haymitch —Peeta encendió una cerilla y la acercó a la pipa de su amigo.

—No soy tan viejo como para no reconocer la mirada de un hombre satisfecho tras una noche de placer —dijo Haymitch—. Una mujer muy bonita. Y fuerte.

—Ya lo habías comentado, sí —dijo Peeta sonriente—. Dime, Haymitch, ¿tampoco eres tan viejo como para tener fantasías con mujeres bonitas y fuertes?

—Hay que estar muerto para no tener fantasías con mujeres así. Y yo seré mayor, pero estoy muy vivo.

—Mantente a distancia —le advirtió Peeta sonriente—. Es mía —añadió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

—Y está enamorada de ti.

Peeta se quedó paralizado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es verdad, lo he visto —respondió Haymitch mientras aspiraba de la pipa—. Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero no es extraño: a menudo no vemos lo que tenemos delante de las narices. ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a estar sola?

Peeta frunció el ceño y miró los papeles que había sobre la mesa.

—No estoy seguro. Otro día al menos, según cómo esté Delly. Enamorada de mí —repitió poco convencido.

Sabía que se sentía atraída, que le importaba... quizá más de lo que le convenía. Pero enamorada... Nunca se había permitido considerar esa posibilidad.

—Esta noche estará sola —continuó Haymitch, divertido con la expresión atónita de Peeta—. Sería bueno que no saliese de la villa. Si algo no sale como esperamos, correrá menos peligro.

—Ya he hablado con ella. Sabe lo suficiente para entender la situación —Peeta sacudió la cabeza. Ese día, más que ningún otro, tenía que estar despejado—.Ya es hora de que informemos al capitán Snow. Llama a Mitilini.

-§-

Katniss disfrutó de un desayuno tardío en la terraza y jugueteó con la idea de salir a pasear a la playa. Quizá se encontrara con Peeta, pensó. Podía llamarlo y pedirle que fuese. Pero no, decidió, y se mordió el labio inferior al recordar todo lo que Peeta le había contado. Si esa noche era tan importante como él pensaba, necesitaría estar tranquilo. Katniss deseó saber más. Deseó saber qué iba a hacer Peeta. ¿Y si lo herían o...? Prefirió no terminar de dar forma al pensamiento y deseó, también, que ya fuese el día siguiente.

—El capitán de Mitilini está aquí —anunció de repente la asistenta—. Quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué? —Katniss tragó saliva. Si Peeta hubiese hablado con él, Snow no habría ido a verla, pensó a toda velocidad. Tal vez Peeta no estaba preparado todavía. ¿Qué podía querer de ella el capitán?

—Dile que he salido —respondió por fin—. Dile que me he ido a la playa.

—De acuerdo —la asistenta aceptó la orden sin preguntas y vio a Katniss salir disparada de la terraza.

Por segunda vez, Katniss subió el empinado camino del acantilado. En esa ocasión sabía adónde se dirigía. Alcanzó a ver el coche oficial de Snow aparcado a la entrada de la villa mientras doblaba el primer recodo. Aumentó el ritmo y echó a correr hasta estar segura de que el capitán no podría verla.

Alguien la vio, sin embargo. Las puertas de la villa de Peeta se abrieron antes de que llegara a llamar. Peeta salió a recibirla.

—Tienes que estar en muy buena forma para subir la colina a esa velocidad.

—Muy gracioso —dijo ella casi sin aliento mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos.

— ¿No podías estar lejos de mí o pasa algo malo? —Peeta la estrechó contra el pecho unos segundos y luego la separó lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara. Estaba sofocada por la carrera, pero no parecía asustada.

—Snow está en la villa —Katniss se llevó la mano al corazón mientras recuperaba el resuello—. Quería hablar conmigo. He salido por la puerta trasera porque no sabía qué podía decirle. Peeta, tengo que sentarme. Esta colina es muy empinada.

Él la miró en silencio. Katniss se dio cuenta de que estaba examinando su rostro, rió y se apartó un mechón que le caía sobre los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Intento ver lo que tengo delante de los ojos.

—Pues qué vas a tener: me tienes a mí, tonto —dijo ella riéndose—. Pero me voy a desmayar de agotamiento de un momento a otro.

Peeta sonrió, la levantó con un brazo y la apretó contra el corazón. Ella le rodeó el cuello mientras Peeta bajaba la boca para besarla.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella cuando Peeta la dejó respirar.

—Tomar lo que es mío.

Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Despacio, casi con pereza, empezó a deslizar la lengua por el perímetro de su boca hasta que notó a Katniss temblar. Peeta se prometió que cuando todo aquello terminara, volvería a besarla, justo así: con calma, bajo el sol que les acariciaba la piel. Pero también la besaría antes de que saliese el sol, esa misma noche, en cuanto finalizase el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

—Así que el capitán ha ido a verte —comentó tras obligarse a separarse de ella—. Es un hombre muy tenaz.

Katniss respiró profundamente para recuperarse de la intensidad del beso.

—Me dijiste que ibas a hablar con él hoy, pero no sabía si ya lo habías hecho. No sabía si ya tenías la información que estabas esperando. Y, para ser sincera, soy una cobarde y no quería volver a vérmelas con él.

— ¿Cobarde tú, Afrodita? En absoluto —Peeta apoyó una mejilla sobre la cara de ella—. He llamado a Mitilene. Y le he dejado un mensaje a Snow. Después de hablar con él, debería olvidarse de ti.

—No sé si lo superaré —murmuró Katniss con ironía y Peeta la besó de nuevo—. ¿Te importa bajarme al suelo? No puedo hablar contigo así.

—A mí me gusta —Peeta la llevó al salón sin bajarla al suelo—. Haymitch, creo que a Katniss le vendrá bien algo fresco. Se ha dado una buena carrera.

—No, no me apetece nada. _Efxaristo _—dijo ella, un poco avergonzada ante la sonrisa de Haymitch. Cuando éste se hubo marchado, Katniss se dirigió a Peeta—. Si sabes quién es el jefe de la red, ¿por qué no avisas ya al capitán Snow y que lo detenga?

—No es tan sencillo. Queremos atraparlo infraganti, con el alijo en su poder. También hay que ocuparse de limpiar el sitio de la colina donde guarda la mercancía antes de embarcarla. Esa parte se la dejaré a Snow.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que tenga que hacer.

—Peeta...

—Katniss —lo interrumpió él. La puso sobre el suelo y luego colocó las manos sobre sus hombros—. Es mejor que no te dé detalles. Déjame acabar esto sin meterte más de lo que ya te he metido.

Luego bajó la cabeza y la besó con una gentileza poco habitual en él. La atrajo contra el pecho, pero con suavidad, como si estuviese sujetando algo precioso. Katniss sintió que se le derretían los huesos.

—Se te da bien cambiar de tema —murmuró ella.

—Después de esta noche, será el único tema que me interese. Katniss...

—Mil perdones —interrumpió Haymitch desde la entrada del salón. Peeta lo miró con cara de fastidio.

—Lárgate, viejo.

— ¡Peeta! —Katniss se separó de Peeta y le lanzó una mirada de reproche—. ¿Siempre ha sido tan grosero, Haymitch?

—Siempre, señorita. Desde que se chupaba el pulgar.

—Haymitch —dijo Peeta en tono de advertencia, pero Katniss se echó a reír y le dio un beso.

—El capitán Snow quiere disponer de unos minutos de su tiempo, señor Mellark —dijo Haymitch con sumo respeto, sonriente.

—Dame un momento y luego hazlo pasar. Y trae los expedientes del despacho.

—Peeta —Katniss se agarró al brazo derecho de él—. Deja que me quede contigo. No me entrometeré.

—No —respondió tajantemente. Vio que le había hecho daño por su rudeza y suspiró—. Katniss, no podría aunque quisiera. Esto no puede salpicarte. No puedo permitir que te salpique. Es muy importante para mí.

—No vas a expulsarme —se resistió encorajinada Katniss.

—No estoy bajo la misma presión que anoche —Peeta la miró con frialdad—. Y te voy a expulsar.

—No me iré —insistió Katniss y él enarcó una ceja.

—Harás exactamente lo que te diga.

—Ni hablar.

Peeta sintió un chispazo de furia; el chispazo prendió, ardió unos segundos y se apagó con una risa.

—Eres una mujer exasperante, Afrodita —Peeta la acercó y le rozó los labios con la boca—. No tengo tiempo para discutir, así que te pido que me esperes arriba.

—Señor Mellark. Ah, señorita Everdeen —Snow irrumpió en el salón antes de que Katniss pudiese retirarse—. Qué oportuno. Justo había ido a buscarla a la villa de los Odairs cuando me llegó el mensaje del señor Mellark.

—La señorita Everdeen ya se va —dijo Peeta—. Estoy seguro de que convendrá en que su presencia no es necesaria. El señor Caesar, de Atenas, me ha pedido que hable con usted de cierto tema.

— ¿Caesar? —repitió Snow. Peeta advirtió una mezcla de sorpresa e interés en el capitán—. Así que conoce la organización del señor Caesar.

—Lo conozco bien —contestó Peeta—. Hace años que trabajamos juntos.

—Entiendo —Snow estudió el rostro de Peeta con atención—. ¿Y la señorita Everdeen?

—La señorita Everdeen eligió un mal momento para visitar a unos amigos —dijo al tiempo que la agarraba por un brazo—. Eso es todo. Si me disculpa, voy a acompañarla un momento. Puede servirse lo que quiera mientras espera —añadió apuntando hacia el mueble bar.

Luego sacó a Katniss al pasillo.

—Parecía impresionado con el nombre que has dejado caer —comentó ella.

—Olvídate de ese nombre —dijo Peeta—. Nunca lo has oído.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Katniss sin vacilar.

— ¿Qué he hecho para merecer la confianza que me das? —Preguntó él de repente—. Te he hecho daño una y otra vez. No podría compensarlo en toda una vida.

—Peeta...

—No —la interrumpió él negando con la cabeza. Luego se mesó el pelo con una mano—. No tenemos tiempo. Haymitch te acompañará arriba —añadió frustrado.

—Como quiera —accedió Haymitch, de pie por detrás de ellos. Le entregó una carpeta y giró hacia las escaleras—. Por aquí, señorita.

En vista de que Peeta ya había regresado al salón, Katniss siguió a su amigo sin decir palabra. Haymitch la acompañó a una salita de estar pegada al dormitorio principal.

—Aquí estará cómoda —le dijo—. Ahora le traigo un café.

—No. Gracias, Haymitch —Katniss lo miró preocupada—.Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad?

Haymitch sonrió haciendo temblar sus bigotes.

— ¿Lo duda? —contestó antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

_Continuará…_

_Acaso no son adorables Peeta y Katniss…_

_Bueno pasando a lo importante ¿Quién creen que haya sido la persona que vio Peeta en la cueva? Que suspenso… Al parecer por la investigación de Atenas, Finnick no está implicado con el contrabando, bueno eso nos deja otro sospechoso fuera. _

_Debo decir que ya solo quedan dos caps mas y esta historia se termina, si lo se no quieren que acabe, pienso igual, pero ya saben todo tiene que tener un final. _

_Agradecimientos:_

_**Dianadelore: **__Yes, I know, Peet is very hotness, gracias por tu review_

_**Katniss de Mellark:**__ Bueno pues ya ves Peeta es el héroe de esta historia, y por lo que puedes ver en este cap al parecer Finnick no está implicado salvo por su odiosa prima Delly. No importa si tu comentario es largo o corto, lo que me interesa a mi es que les guste la historia, aunque los comentarios no están nada mal, me encanta leerlos, me gusta saber qué es lo que les gusta de la historia y como hacen conjeturas sobre la trama de la historia._

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__ si lo s A! ya era hora, no. Es más se estaban como demorando y ahora solo falta que atrapen al enmascarado y listo. _

_**JekaMellark:**__ tienes razón, Katniss fue muy comprensiva respecto al trabajo de Peeta, es la pareja ideal para él, ambos son fuertes, testarudos y se quieren además de que tienen una pasión que se nota a leguas, por lo de tus comentarios para nada me parecen largos, creo que es genial que expreses todo lo que opinas de la historia y que te guste mucho, y cuando dices que tienes tus sospechas me imagino que te refieres a Annie, porque está más que claro que Delly está involucrada hasta los huesos. Esperemos a ver si tienes razón. _

_**Gp77:**__ jaja a mi también me encanta el misterio, si lo se peeta es de los buenos, y que por fin este con Katniss._

_**Juliper22:**__ jajajajaja Te Lo Dije! Peeta es a veces tan complicado, pero lo era por que se estaba conteniendo por Katniss, y ahora puede expresar libremente todo lo que siente por ella, es mas te aseguro que en el próximo lo amaras a un mas, ya veras como vas a quedar sorprendida. Y si ya casi se aproxima la acción. _

_A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA EN ADPATAR CADA CAPITULO, A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR_


	12. Chapter 12

El triunfo del amor.

XII

No había nada tan frustrante como esperar, decidió Katniss después de la primera media hora. Sobre todo, para una persona incapaz de estar sentada dos minutos seguidos.

La salita era cuadrada y acogedora, estaba pintada con colores cálidos y tenía mucha madera que brillaba a la luz de la tarde. Estaba llena de pequeños tesoros. Katniss se sentó y frunció el ceño ante una pastora de Dresden. En cualquier otro momento, quizá hubiera admirado su elegancia y fragilidad; pero en aquel instante se sentía tan inútil como aquella figura de porcelana. Por decirlo de alguna manera, era como si la hubieran puesto en una estantería.

Le resultaba absurdo que Peeta tratase constantemente de... protegerla. Katniss exhaló un suspiro de impaciencia. Después de todo, pensó al tiempo que se levantaba de nuevo, no era una mujercilla débil, asustadiza y sin cerebro, incapaz de encarar lo que quiera que hubiese que encarar. De pronto recordó que sí había sentido miedo y había temblado y se había desmayado en brazos de Peeta. Esbozó una sonrisa débil y se acercó a la ventana. De acuerdo, se había desmayado; pero no tenía por costumbre hacerlo.

En cualquier caso, siguió pensando, Peeta debería saber que ella afrontaría lo que fuese necesario toda vez que estaban juntos. Si Peeta entendía lo que sentía por él... ¿Lo entendería?, se preguntó de repente. Se lo había mostrado, no le cabía duda de que le había dado todo tipo de muestras; pero no se lo había dicho con palabras.

¿Cómo iba a decírselo?, se preguntó Katniss mientras se hundía en otro asiento. Cuando un hombre vivía diez años de su vida según sus propias reglas, desafiando al peligro, buscando aventuras, ¿cómo iba a querer atarse a una mujer y aceptar las responsabilidades de una relación?

Peeta sentía algo por ella, se dijo Katniss. Quizá algo más intenso de lo que él mismo quisiera. Y la deseaba. La deseaba como no la había deseado ningún hombre. Pero amarla... el amor no era algo que pudiese surgir fácilmente en un hombre como Peeta. No, no lo presionaría. El mero hecho de confesarle que ella lo amaba sería ya una forma de presionarlo, pensó. Lo cual sería muy egoísta cuando Peeta tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir dándole muestras de que lo quería, de que confiaba en él.

Hasta eso parecía desconcertarlo un poco, se dijo sonriente. Era como si no consiguiese aceptar que alguien lo viera tal como era, que conociese la vida que había llevado y, aun así, confiase en él. Katniss se preguntó si se habría sentido más cómodo si ella se hubiera alejado después de sincerarse Peeta, contándole las cosas que le había contado. Le habría costado menos entender su rechazo que el hecho de que continuara a su lado. Pues iba a tener que acostumbrarse, decidió. Iba a tener que acostumbrarse, porque no iba a dejarle que se escapara.

Intranquila, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Había una vista distinta, pensó Katniss, a la que tantas veces había contemplado desde la ventana de su habitación. Estaban más altos, más expuestos. Parecía que podían caerse al mar en cualquier momento. Estaba al límite, como el hombre que la poseía. El hombre al que Katniss le había entregado el corazón.

La salita no tenía terraza. De pronto, sintió la necesidad de disfrutar de un poco de sol y aire, así que atravesó el dormitorio principal que había al lado y abrió las puertas del balcón. Oyó el sonido del mar antes de llegar a la barandilla. Rio y se apoyó sobre ella.

Definitivamente, podría pasarse la vida entera asomándose a esa vista y no se cansaría nunca. Vería el mar cambiando de color con el cielo, vería las gaviotas entrando en el agua y regresando a los nidos que habían construido en los acantilados. Podría mirar a la villa de los Odair y disfrutar de su refinada elegancia... todo desde aquella casa gris e irregular situada a una altura mareante.

Katniss echó la cabeza hacia atrás y deseó que estallase una tormenta. Truenos, rayos, mucho viento. ¿Habría algún lugar mejor sobre la Tierra para disfrutar de un espectáculo así? Katniss rio y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, como desafiándolo a que desencadenara un diluvio.

—Dios, pero qué bonita eres.

Katniss se giró con los ojos todavía iluminados por la belleza del paisaje. Peeta se apoyó en la puerta de la terraza y se quedó mirándola. Parecía sereno, pero ella notaba la pasión contenida bajo aquella fachada de tranquilidad. Le sentaban bien, pensó Katniss, aquellos ojos azules y esa boca que podía ser tan hermosa como cruel.

Mientras permanecía recostada sobre la barandilla, el viento le levantó las puntas del cabello. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del jade. Sintió un intenso poder y una pizca de locura:

—Me deseas, puedo verlo. Ven a demostrármelo.

Le dolía, descubrió Peeta. Hasta Katniss nunca había sabido que desear pudiese resultar doloroso. Quizá era el amor lo que hacía que las necesidades dolieran. ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho el amor la noche anterior?, se preguntó. Y cada vez se había sentido como si tuviese que escapar de una tempestad. Esa vez sería distinto, se prometió. Le enseñaría otra forma de complacerla.

Despacio, se acercó a Katniss. Le agarró ambas manos, las levantó y se llevó las palmas a los labios. La miró a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y los labios separados. La había sorprendido. Algo tembló en su interior: un sentimiento de amor, culpa, necesidad de dar.

— ¿Tan poco tierno he sido contigo?

—Peeta... —Katniss sólo consiguió pronunciar su nombre. La sangre circulaba a toda velocidad por sus venas y el corazón se le estaba derritiendo.

— ¿No te he dicho palabras bonitas?, ¿no he sido dulce? —Peeta le besó las dos manos de nuevo, dedo a dedo. Ella no se movió. Se limitó a mirarlo—.Y sigues a mi lado. Estoy en deuda contigo. ¿Qué precio me pedirías?

—No, Peeta, yo... —Katniss sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, desfallecida casi por el cariño de aquel hombre.

—Me has pedido que te demuestre que te deseo —dijo él, poniendo las manos alrededor de su cara como si de veras estuviese hecha de porcelana de Dresden. Luego le rozó los labios con su boca casi reverentemente. Ella soltó un gemido suave y trémulo—.Ven y te lo demostraré.

La levantó, no con un solo brazo como había hecho en el porche, sino sosteniéndola entre los brazos, como quien sujeta algo precioso.

—Ahora... a la luz del día, en mi cama —dijo mientras la posaba sobre el colchón.

Peeta le agarró una mano y volvió a besarla, por el dorso, por la palma; luego subió a la muñeca, donde el pulso le martilleaba. Mientras tanto, Katniss lo miraba tumbada, quieta, con asombro y maravillada.

Parecía muy joven, pensó Peeta mientras se metió un dedo de ella en la boca. Y muy frágil. En ese momento no era una hechicera ni una diosa; nada más una mujer. Su mujer. Y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse de deseo, su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. Llevado por la pasión, le había enseñado el fuego y la tormenta, pensó Peeta, pero nunca, ni una sola vez, le había ofrecido una primavera.

Se inclinó, le dio un mordisquito en los labios y le acarició el cabello.

Katniss se sentía como si estuviese soñando, débil e ingrávida, flotando sobre la cama. Bajó los párpados cuando Peeta fue a besarle los ojos y no vio más que un suave brillo rojo. Luego notó sus labios sobre la frente, en las sienes, por los pómulos, siempre delicados, siempre cálidos. Las palabras que le susurraba fluían como un aceite perfumado sobre la piel. Habría estirado los brazos para acercar el cuerpo de Peeta, pero los sentía demasiado pesados para moverlos. De modo que se abandonó a la ternura.

Peeta posó la boca sobre su oreja, la torturó con un roce leve de la lengua, con una promesa murmurada. La oyó soltar un gemido de rendición y bajó a saborear la curva de su cuello. La besaba con suavidad, como si sus labios fuesen tan leves como las alas de una mariposa, tan embriagadores como el vino. La dulzura era una droga para los dos.

Sin apenas tocarla, le desabrochó los botones de la blusa y se la quitó. Aunque notó la presión de sus pechos firmes contra él, Peeta optó por besarle los hombros. Hombros fuertes y gráciles sobre los que entretenerse.

Katniss tenía los ojos cerrados. Los párpados le pesaban. El aliento se le escapaba entre los labios. Peeta pensó que podría pasarse el resto de la vida mirando su cara de placer. Volvió a acariciarle el pelo. Volvió a besarla. Tuvo más hambre y siguió adelante.

Despacio, paladeándola, bajó los labios hacia sus pechos y los besó formando círculos cada vez más pequeños, dándole mordisquitos hasta llegar junto al pezón. Katniss gimió, se revolvió debajo de él como si estuviese luchando por despertar de un sueño. Pero él continuó a paso lento. La serenó con palabras delicadas y besos suaves, muy suaves.

Con una dulzura insufrible, pasó la lengua sobre el pezón y tuvo que controlarse al descubrir que ya estaba caliente, enseguida erecto. Katniss se movía sinuosamente debajo de él. Su fragancia lo invadía, se colaba en su cerebro para perseguirlo día y noche cuando no estaba junto a ella. Por fin, chupó. Y luego se permitió tocarla con las manos por primera vez.

Katniss sintió sus manos, esas manos de dedos firmes que de pronto parecían tan gráciles como los de un violinista. La acariciaban con la levedad de una brisa.

Con suavidad, despacio, muy tiernamente, Peeta fue bajando la boca por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en la cintura, sobre el borde de sus pantalones. Katniss se estremeció al notar que se los desabrochaba. Se arqueó para ayudarlo, pero él los bajó centímetro a centímetro, cubriéndola de besos húmedos a medida que iba dejando al descubierto más y más piel.

Cuando terminó de desnudarla, siguió adorándola con los labios, con aquellas manos de repente atentas. Katniss sentía como si el cuerpo entero le vibrara. Le temblaron los músculos de los muslos cuando Peeta pasó sobre ellos. La sensación de placer dio paso a un deseo urgente.

—Peeta —jadeó—. Ahora.

—Te has hecho un arañazo en el pie con las rocas. Es un pecado lastimar una piel como la tuya, amor —murmuró él justo antes de apretar los labios contra el talón. Luego la miró y deslizó la lengua por el arco del pie. Katniss abrió los ojos, encendidos de pasión—. Deseaba verte así. Con el sol iluminándote, el pelo extendido sobre la almohada, temblando para recibirme —añadió con voz rugosa.

Mientras hablaba, inició un lento viaje de regreso a sus labios. La necesidad lo acuciaba, le exigía darse prisa. Pero él no quería acelerar. Se dijo que podría disfrutar de aquella dulce tortura durante días y días.

Katniss lo abrazó. Se fundieron de tal forma que hasta el último nervio de su cuerpo parecía conectado con el de él. Una armonía imposible y, sin embargo, real. La piel de Peeta estaba tan húmeda y caliente como la de ella; su respiración, igual de irregular.

—Querías que te demostrase cómo te deseo —murmuró él tras oírla gemir—. Mírame y lo verás.

Estaba a punto de perder el control. Pendía de un hilo muy fino. Cuando Katniss lo besó, terminó de romperlo.

-§-

Peeta la abrazaba, le acariciaba la espalda mientras se recuperaban. Katniss se aferraba a él, maravillada, enamorada. ¿Cómo iba a haber imaginado que un hombre así fuese capaz de tanta ternura?, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que la conmovería tanto? Pestañeó para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas y le dio un beso en el cuello.

—Me has hecho sentirme preciosa —murmuró.

—Eres preciosa —Peeta apartó la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara—.Y estás cansada. Deberías dormir un poco. No quiero que te pongas mala —añadió sonriente al tiempo que le pasaba un pulgar sobre los párpados.

—No me pondré mala —Katniss se acurrucó contra él—.Y ya habrá tiempo para descansar. Nos iremos unos días de vacaciones, como dijiste.

Peeta enredó un dedo en un rizo de Katniss y miró hacia el techo. Unos días de vacaciones no sería suficiente. En cualquier caso, todavía tenía que pasar aquella noche.

— ¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

Katniss recordó su fantasía de ir a Venecia y montar en góndola. Suspiró, cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma de Peeta.

—Adonde sea. Aquí mismo —dijo riendo después de apoyarse sobre el pecho de él—. Sea donde sea, pienso retenerte en la cama casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿De veras? —Peeta sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Empiezo a pensar que sólo te intereso por mi cuerpo.

—Es un buen cuerpo —dijo ella al tiempo que deslizaba una mano sobre los músculos de sus hombros. De pronto se paró al verle una cicatriz en el pecho. Frunció el ceño. Parecía fuera de lugar en aquel torso perfecto—. ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Peeta giró la cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

—Ah, una vieja herida de guerra —dijo sin darle importancia.

De una bala, se dio cuenta Katniss. De repente se asustó. Peeta vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y maldijo.

—Katniss...

—No, por favor —atajó ella justo antes de hundir la cara sobre el pecho de Peeta—. No digas nada. Sólo dame unos segundos.

Se había olvidado. De alguna manera, la delicadeza y la belleza de lo que acababan de compartir había borrado de su cabeza toda la fealdad. Durante un rato, había podido fingir que no había amenaza alguna en el horizonte. Pero fingir era de niños, se recordó. Y Peeta no podía hacerse cargo de una niña en esos momentos. Dado que no podía ofrecerle otra cosa, al menos le entregaría las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se tragó el miedo, le besó el pecho y luego se giró para apoyarse de costado junto a Peeta.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con el capitán Snow?

Era una mujer fuerte, pensó Peeta mientras enlazaban las manos. Una mujer extraordinaria.

—Está contento con la información que le he dado. Es un hombre astuto y tenaz.

—Sí, la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un bulldog.

Peeta soltó una risilla y la acercó junto a su cuerpo.

—Una descripción muy gráfica, Afrodita —dijo. Luego se estiró hacia la mesa de noche en busca de un cigarro—. Creo que es uno de los pocos policías con los que me gusta colaborar.

— ¿Por qué...? —Katniss interrumpió la pregunta y se quedó mirando el cigarrillo—. Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo es posible? —murmuró.

— ¿Qué habías olvidado? —Peeta soltó una bocanada de humo.

—El cigarro —Katniss se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo, totalmente despeinado—. La colilla que había junto al cadáver.

Peeta enarcó una ceja, pero se distrajo con los pechos firmes de Katniss, tan a mano y apetecibles.

— ¿Y?

—Era reciente, de una de esas marcas caras que fumas —dijo ella—. Debería habértelo dicho antes, aunque a estas alturas no creo que tenga importancia. Ya sabes quién mató a Chaff; quien dirige la red de contrabando.

—Nunca te he dicho que lo sepa.

—No hacía falta —contestó Katniss, enfadada consigo misma.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Si no le hubieras visto la cara, me lo habrías dicho. Como te negaste a responder, comprendí que lo habías visto.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a su pesar.

— ¡Vaya! Menos mal que no te has cruzado en mi carrera antes. Me temo que se habría terminado rápidamente —comentó—. Respecto a la colilla, yo también la vi.

—Debería haberlo supuesto —murmuró ella.

—Y te aseguro que a Snow tampoco se le pasó por alto.

—Ese maldito cigarro me ha traído loca —Katniss exhaló un suspiro—. En algunos momentos he sospechado de todo el mundo: Cato, Finnick, Delly... hasta de Annie y Marvel. Me estaba desquiciando.

—A mí no me has nombrado —dijo Peeta mientras miraba el cigarro que tenía en la mano.

—No, ya te dije por qué.

—Cierto, con un extraño halago que había olvidado —murmuró él—. Debería haberte contado antes a qué me dedico. Habrías dormido mejor —añadió mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso.

—No te preocupes tanto por lo que duermo. Conseguirás que crea que tengo unas ojeras espantosas.

— ¿Dormirás un poco si te digo que sí estás espantosa? —la provocó Peeta después de hacerle una caricia en el cuello.

—No, pero te ganarás un puñetazo.

—Ah, entonces miento y te digo que estás preciosa —bromeó Peeta y se ganó un pequeño codazo en las costillas—. Así que quieres jugar duro —añadió después de apagar el cigarro. Peeta la volteó hasta situarla debajo. Katniss forcejeó unos segundos y acabó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces me han clavado contra el suelo como ahora? —le preguntó.

—No, ¿cuántas?

—No estoy segura —Katniss sonrió—. Pero creo que empieza a gustarme.

—Quizá consiga que te guste más todavía —dijo Peeta antes de besarla.

Esa vez no le hizo el amor con finura, sino salvajemente. Katniss, tan desesperada como él, se dejó gobernar por la pasión. El miedo a que fuese la última vez que estaba con Peeta multiplicó su deseo. Y el deseo encendió una mecha dentro de él.

Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos a toda velocidad. La besó con fiereza. Katniss se dejó consumir por las llamas sin pensarlo dos veces. Buscó los labios de Peeta al tiempo que sus manos se estiraban, ansiosas por tocarlo y excitarlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan ágil. Era como si pudiese fundirse en el cuerpo de Peeta a cada instante, para separarse y volverlo loco un segundo después. Sabía que estaba excitado. Lo notaba en cómo respiraba, en la tensión de sus músculos, en la humedad de su piel. Ella también sudaba, de nuevo, en armonía con Peeta.

Arqueó la espalda hacia éste, exigiendo más que ofreciéndose. Le clavó los dedos en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia abajo para que posara la boca sobre sus pechos. Al sentir el primer mordisco, gimió. Dio un pequeño grito, pero quiso más. Y él le dio más, al tiempo que tomaba.

Pero a Katniss no le bastaba con su propio placer. Quería hacer saltar por los aires el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba Peeta. Quería que perdiese la cordura. Y lo acarició con maestría, deprisa. Le clavó los dientes sobre la piel, lo oyó gruñir y soltó una risa gutural. Peeta contuvo la respiración cuando la agarró por debajo de la cintura. Supo que no tardaría en explotar. Arremetió una última vez y Katniss sintió que el sol estallaba en mil fragmentos.

-§-

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando supo que su tiempo junto a Katniss había terminado, Peeta la besó con ternura.

—Te vas —dijo ella, obligándose a no agarrarlo para impedírselo.

—Pronto. Dentro de poco tendré que acompañarte a la villa —Peeta se sentó sobre la cama y la incorporó también a ella—. Quédate dentro. Cierra todas las puertas y echa el cerrojo. Diles a los criados que no dejen pasar a nadie. A nadie.

Katniss trató de prometérselo, pero no logró formar las palabras:

— ¿Vendrás cuando termines?

Peeta sonrió y le acarició un rizo que tenía junto a la oreja.

—Treparé hasta tu terraza si hace falta.

—Te esperaré despierta y te abriré la puerta.

—Afrodita, ¿qué ha sido de tu romanticismo? —dijo él tras darle un beso en la muñeca.

De pronto, Katniss se lanzó a sus brazos y lo apretó.

—No iba a decirlo. Me había prometido que no lo diría —dijo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas—. Ten cuidado. Por favor, por favor, ten cuidado. Tengo mucho miedo por ti.

—No, no lo tengas —Peeta notó que empezaban a escapársele las lágrimas—. No llores por mí.

—Perdona —Katniss pestañeó—. No te estoy ayudando.

Peeta la apartó y la miró a los ojos, brillantes de llanto no vertido.

—No me pidas que no vaya, Katniss.

—No —dijo ésta tras tragar saliva—. No te lo pido. Pero no me pidas tú que no me preocupe.

—Es la última vez —aseguró él.

Sus palabras la estremecieron, pero consiguió mantenerle la mirada:

—Sí, lo sé.

—Espérame —dijo antes de abrazarla de nuevo—. Espérame —repitió, temeroso de perderla.

—Con una botella del mejor vino de Finnick —le prometió ella con voz firme.

—Pero antes brindemos con champán. Ahora —Peeta le dio un beso en una sien—. Por mañana.

—Sí —Katniss esbozó una sonrisa que casi logró iluminarle los ojos—. Brindemos por mañana.

—Espera un segundo —Peeta le dio otro beso y la dejó reposando sobre la almohada—. Bajo y subo con una botella.

Katniss esperó a que la puerta se cerrase para hundir la cara en la almohada.

_Continuará..._

_Me enamore definitivamente de Peeta, no solo es sexy, apasionado, sino también el mas tierno del mundo, ese es el Peeta que que conozco jejeje... ya era hora de que hubiera un encuentro tierno de estos dos, aunque bueno tampoco es que dejaran su lado pasional que hay entre los dos. Que alguien le diga por favor a katniss que no se preocupe por Peeta que todo va salir bien, ya que es el heroe de nuestra historia, aunque quien sabe todo puede cambiar. Gracias mil gracias por ser tan pacientes, en especial por que se cuanto se mueren por conocer quien es el enmascarado, definitivamente este fue uno de mis capitulos preferidos en todo el fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**dianadelore:** Lo se, yo tuve como tres paros, afortunadamente todos los personajes literarios vinieron en mi rescate jejeje. No tienes que decirlo Peeta is so hotness he is delicious umm, Dios que suertuda es Katniss._

_**HostSugarCube:** No, gracias a ti por querer esta historia._

_**JekaMellark:** Bueno tu ya sabes lo que opino de tus comentarios y es que " N" no se que mas decirte y es que como tu dijiste le prestas atención al mas mínimo detalle y eso que solo haces pequeñas especulaciones. creo que esta vez no fue tan largo el comentario. jejeje_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:** jajaja lo se, yo al principio también quería saber quien era, pero luego pense que no tendria caso saber quien era por que entonces la magia del misterio y el suspenso se perderia y eso es exactamente lo que la autora quería, llevaros hasta el final. Para que cada una sacara sus conclusiones. Espero que con este cap recompense algo de la espera. _

_**juliper22:** acaso no lo amas aun mas, por mi parte ya me tiene bajo se poder de encanto, pasion y ternura, sigo insistiendo en que Katniss es una suertuda. Con semejante hombre, incluso los dioses griegos se quedan pequeños con Peeta al lado._

**Angiiee7:** bueno debo decir que tu lista de sospechosos me encanto, aunque no eran los verdaderos estuvieron muy buenos.

Gracias mis queridas lectoras por seguir esta historia.

A MI ME TOMA 1 HORA EN ADAPTAR CADA CAPITULO... A USTEDES 1 MINUTO EN COMENTAR


	13. Chapter 13

El triunfo del amor.

XIII

Era de noche cuando despertó. Confundida, desorientada, trató de ver dónde estaba. La habitación estaba en silencio, llena de sombras. Tenía una colcha encima, algo ligero y suave, sedoso. Y bajo la colcha, ella, calentita y desnuda.

_Peeta_, pensó asustada de repente. Se había quedado dormida y él se había marchado. Gruñó, se sentó y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho. ¿Cómo había podido desperdiciar aquellos últimos momentos juntos?, ¿cuánto llevaba dormida? ¿Hacía cuánto se había marchado Peeta? Estiró el brazo y encendió la lámpara de noche con manos temblorosas.

La luz la alivió un poco y antes de salir de la cama en busca de un reloj, vio la nota que Peeta le había dejado apoyada contra la lámpara. La agarró y la leyó: "_sigue durmiendo_". Era lo único que decía.

Típico de él, pensó y casi se echó a reír. Katniss sujetó la nota en la mano, como si de ese modo pudiese tener a Peeta más cerca, y se levantó para vestirse. No le costó descubrir que su ropa había desaparecido.

— ¡Será desgraciado! —exclamó en alto, olvidándose de inmediato de los tiernos pensamientos de sólo unos segundos antes.

De modo que no había querido arriesgarse y se había encargado de que no saliera de casa. Desnuda, con las manos sobre las caderas, miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. ¿Adónde demonios pensaba que iba a ir? No tenía forma de saber dónde estaba... ni qué estaría haciendo, pensó preocupada de nuevo.

Esperar. De repente, sintió que se había quedado fría y se abrigó con la colcha de la cama. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

El tiempo pasaba, minuto a minuto, con desesperante lentitud. Katniss daba vueltas por la habitación, se obligaba a sentarse y volvía a levantarse. En un par de horas amanecería, se dijo. Y con el amanecer terminaría la espera. Para todos.

No lo soportaba, pensó desesperada segundo después. Tenía que soportarlo, se dijo un segundo más tarde. ¿Y si Peeta no regresaba nunca?, ¿y si no amanecía? Suspiró impaciente y echó la colcha a un lado. Quizá no le quedara más remedio que esperar, pensó Katniss mientras se dirigía al armario de Peeta. Pero iba listo si pensaba que lo esperaría desnuda.

-§-

Peeta relajó los músculos de los hombros y contuvo las ganas de fumarse un cigarro. Incluso esa pequeña luz sería peligrosa en aquel momento. La cueva estaba en silencio, iluminada por la luz blanca de la luna. De tanto en tanto se oía un susurro más allá de la roca. No del viento, ni de los espíritus, sino de un hombre uniformado. La cueva encerraba secretos. Peeta levantó los prismáticos y miró de nuevo hacia el mar.

— ¿Alguna señal? —preguntó Snow. Parecía muy cómodo, agazapado en cuclillas tras una roca y mascando un chicle de menta. Peeta se limitó a negar con la cabeza y le acercó los prismáticos a Haymitch.

—Media hora —calculó éste, chupando el extremo de su pipa—. El viento trae el sonido del motor.

—Yo no oigo nada —murmuró Snow, mirando a Haymitch con un ceño de duda.

Peeta rio, envalentonado por la excitación que siempre le producía el peligro.

—Haymitch oye lo que los demás no podemos. Diles a tus hombres que estén preparados.

—Mis hombres están listos —Snow miró el perfil de Peeta—. Disfruta con su trabajo, señor Mellark.

—A veces —murmuró Peeta. Luego sonrió—. Esta vez sí, desde luego.

—Y enseguida habrá terminado todo —añadió Haymitch a su lado.

Peeta giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Sabía que aquella afirmación no aludía sólo a aquel trabajo, sino a toda la carrera de Peeta. No se lo había dicho, pero Haymitch lo había adivinado.

—Sí —contestó sin más y luego volvió a mirar al mar.

Pensó en Katniss y deseó que siguiera dormida. La había encontrado tan bella, tan agotada al regresar a la habitación... Con las mejillas húmedas. Maldita fuera, no soportaba la idea de que Katniss llorase. Pero había sentido un inmenso alivio al verla dormida. No había tenido que ver sus ojos al marcharse.

Y en su casa estaba más segura que en la villa, se dijo Peeta. Con suerte, todavía seguiría durmiendo cuando regresara y le habría ahorrado horas de preocupación. Quitarle la ropa había sido un impulso para quedarse tranquilo. Ni siquiera Katniss se atrevería a salir a la playa sin nada con que taparse.

Sonrió. Si despertaba y buscaba su ropa, seguro que lo insultaría. Podía imaginársela de pie, en medio de la habitación, cubierta tan sólo por la luz de la luna hecha una furia.

Peeta sintió un pinchazo de deseo y se prometió que la mantendría desnuda hasta que el sol volviese a ponerse.

—Ya vienen —dijo después de consultar el horizonte con los prismáticos.

La luna permitía distinguir la silueta del bote. Una decena de hombres aguardaban su llegada ocultos entre rocas y sombras. El bote avanzaba en silencio, impulsado por remos.

Lo amarraron con una cuerda sin apenas palabras. En el aire flotaba un olor que Peeta reconoció. El olor del miedo. Aunque su cara transmitía calma, sintió un nuevo subidón de adrenalina. Ahí estaba el hombre enmascarado. Lo tenían.

La tripulación abandonó el bote para reunirse en las sombras de la playa. Una figura encapuchada se acercó. Peeta hizo una señal, la cueva quedó totalmente iluminada y empezaron a salir hombres de las rocas.

—En nombre del Rey —dijo Snow con solemnidad—, este bote queda retenido por contrabando ilegal. Bajen las armas y ríndanse.

Un revuelo de gritos y movimiento rompió el silencio de la cueva. Unos hombres trataban de escapar y otros intentaban detener a los delincuentes. Se oyeron disparos, estallidos de dolor y furia.

Los contrabandistas estaban dispuestos a defenderse con cuchillos, con sus propios puños, con uñas y dientes si hacía falta. Sería una batalla corta pero violenta.

Peeta vio que el hombre encapuchado se escabullía del caos dándose a la fuga. Maldijo para sus adentros y salió corriendo tras él después de asegurarse de que llevaba la pistola bien sujeta. Otro hombre chocó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Rodaron sobre las rocas más allá del ruido y de la luz. Arrojados a la oscuridad, siguieron dando tumbos impotentemente hasta que la superficie se allanó. Un filo brilló y Peeta agarró con ambas manos la muñeca que empuñaba el cuchillo de su agresor para impedir que lo degollasen.

Los disparos hicieron que Katniss se levantara de la silla de un salto. ¿Los había oído de verdad o se los había imaginado?, se preguntó mientras el corazón le taladraba las costillas. Le había dado la impresión de que habían sonado muy cerca. Miró por la ventana y oyó otro disparo, y el eco del disparo. Se quedó helada.

Está bien, se dijo. Peeta no tardaría en regresar. Y todo habría terminado. Estaba segura de que Peeta estaba bien.

Pero antes de terminar la frase, bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió a su encuentro.

Katniss se dirigió a la playa. Sólo quería reunirse con Peeta. Éste llegaría en cualquier momento y ella podría ver con sus propios ojos que no estaba herido. Los vaqueros de Peeta le estaban grandes; rozaban el suelo mientras bajaba el camino del acantilado. Respiraba con dificultad. Lo único que oía era el sonido de sus pisadas, tan ensordecedor que Katniss pensó que se sentiría aliviada si volvía a oír otro disparo. De ese modo, quizá pudiese determinar de dónde procedía. Podría encontrar a Peeta.

Entonces, desde lo alto de las escaleras de la playa, lo vio caminando por la playa. Aliviada, al borde casi de las lágrimas, bajó corriendo a su encuentro.

Peeta seguía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para reparar en Katniss. Fue a gritar su nombre, pero no consiguió emitir sonido alguno. Dejó de correr. No era Peeta, comprendió al tiempo que miraba al hombre encapuchado. Peeta no se movía así, no andaba de ese modo. Y no tenía por qué llevar máscara. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre se quitó la capucha y la luna iluminó su rostro.

¡Dios!, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?, ¿cómo no lo había visto? Aquellos ojos tan calmados... demasiado calmados, pensó atemorizada. ¿De veras había visto alguna emoción en ellos? Katniss retrocedió un paso y miró a su alrededor en busca de algún sitio donde ocultarse. Pero el hombre alzó la cabeza. Su expresión se endureció al verla.

—Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me... me apetecía pasear —respondió, tratando de sonar natural. No tenía adonde huir. Se humedeció los labios y siguió hablando mientras él avanzaba—. Hace una noche preciosa. Aunque ya casi ha amanecido... No esperaba verte. Me has sorprendido. Creía...

—Creías que estaba en Atenas —finalizó Cato sonriente—. Pero, como ves, no lo estoy. Y me temo, Katniss, que has visto demasiado —añadió al tiempo que dejaba caer la capucha sobre la arena.

—Sí —reconoció ella. No tenía sentido disimular—. Es verdad.

—Es una lástima. Aun así, podrías serme útil. Una rehén estadounidense —dijo con aire pensativo mientras examinaba su cara. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí—. Además, eres mujer —añadió mientras la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella por la arena.

Katniss intentó soltarse.

—No pienso ir contigo.

—No tienes elección —Cato tocó la empuñadura del cuchillo—. A no ser que quieras acabar como Chaff.

Katniss tragó saliva. Algunas personas no tenían capacidad de sentir emociones... ni de amor ni de odio. Cato no había estado hablando de Delly, sino de sí mismo. Era tan peligroso como un animal en estampida.

—Intentaste matar a Delly.

—Se había convertido en un estorbo. No sólo quería dinero, sino acaparar me. Me estaba chantajeando para que me casara con ella —Cato rio—. Sólo tuve que tentarla con la heroína. Creía que la dosis que le di sería suficiente —añadió mientras tiraba de Katniss, obligándola a andar sobre la playa.

Ella se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena, adrede, como si hubiera tropezado.

—La habrías rematado esa misma mañana si no la hubiese encontrado yo antes.

—Tienes la costumbre de estar en el sitio inadecuado en el momento inadecuado —Cato la obligó a levantarse—. He tenido que hacerme pasar por el amante preocupado durante un tiempo, yendo y viniendo entre Lesbos y Atenas. Un incordio. Si hubiese podido quedarme un momento a solas con ella en el hospital... Pero va a sobrevivir. Y hablará. Había llegado el momento de irse, de todos modos —añadió encogiéndose de hombros, como si la vida de Delly no valiese nada.

—Perdiste tu último cargamento —soltó Katniss, desesperada por distraerlo para que redujese el paso. Si subían las escaleras de la playa y la llevaba hacia los acantilados... y en la oscuridad...

Cato se quedó helado y se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ayudé a robarlo —contestó impulsivamente—. El sitio secreto de la colina. La cueva... Cato la agarró por el cuello.

—Así que te has quedado con lo que es mío. ¿Dónde está?

Katniss negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde? —insistió él apretándola con más fuerza.

Un dios, pensó ella mientras miraba su rostro bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía la cara de un dios. ¿Por qué no se había acordado de Cato al pensar que los dioses eran sanguinarios? Katniss puso una mano sobre la muñeca de él, como indicándole que se rendía. Cato aflojó ligeramente.

—Vete al infierno.

Cato le dio una bofetada que la tiró al suelo. La miró con expresión vacía.

—Me lo vas a decir antes de que acabe contigo. Acabarás suplicándome que termine —dijo agachándose hacia ella—.Ya habrá tiempo cuando salgamos de la isla.

—No te diré nada —Katniss se apartó unos centímetros—. La policía sabe quién eres. No podrás esconderte.

Cato la agarró por el pelo y le dio un doloroso tirón para que se pusiera de pie.

—Si prefieres morir...

De pronto la soltó. Katniss volvió a caer de rodillas y Cato se dio de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Peeta —Cato se limpió la sangre de la boca mientras alzaba la mirada—. Qué sorpresa. Una sorpresa tremenda —añadió mientras se fijaba en la pistola que Peeta llevaba en la mano.

— ¡Peeta! —Katniss se levantó y corrió hacia él, pero Peeta no se molestó en mirarla—. Creía... tenía miedo de que estuvieses muerto.

—Levántate —le ordenó a Cato apuntándolo con la pistola—. O te meto un tiro en la cabeza ahí mismo.

— ¿Estás herido? —Katniss le agarró un brazo en busca de alguna señal—. Cuando oí los disparos...

—Considérate detenido —Peeta apartó a Katniss sin quitar ojo de Cato—. Suelta la pistola. Tírala hacia mí. Con dos dedos. Un movimiento raro y no volverás a respirar —añadió con frialdad.

Cato sacó su pistola con un movimiento lento y la echó a un lado.

—Debo reconocer que me asombras, Peeta. Eres tú el que me ha estado persiguiendo todos estos meses.

—El placer es mío.

—Y yo que pensaba que sólo te interesaban tus objetos de arte y ganar dinero. Siempre he admirado lo bien que te iban los negocios... aunque parece que no era consciente de todos tus negocios —dijo enarcando la ceja—. ¿Eres policía? —preguntó y Peeta sonrió.

—Sólo respondo ante un hombre: Caesar —dijo con calma y disfrutó de la fugaz expresión de miedo que advirtió en la cara de Cato —. Antes o después, tú y yo nos habríamos encontrado. Estuvimos a punto anoche.

— ¿Anoche?

— ¿Pensabas que era una cabra lo que te estaba vigilando?

—No —Cato asintió con la cabeza—. Me pareció intuir algo más... Debería haber investigado.

—Te has vuelto descuidado, Cato. Me hice pasar por ti en el último viaje e hice temblar a tus hombres.

—Tú —murmuró Cato.

—Un buen alijo, según mis socios de Atenas —comentó Peeta—. Podía haberte cazado entonces, pero esperé hasta estar seguro de que Finnick no estaba involucrado. Ha merecido la pena esperar.

— ¿Finnick? Finnick no tiene estómago para esto. Sólo piensa en su esposa, sus barcos y su honor —Cato se echó a reír. Luego volvió a fijarse en Peeta—. Pero está claro que me he equivocado contigo. Creía que eras un rico estúpido, pero nunca pensé que debiera preocuparme por ti. Mi enhorabuena por ese talento para el engaño... y por tu buen gusto —añadió desviando la mirada hacia Katniss.

—_Efxaristo._

De pronto, Peeta dejó su pistola en la arena, junto a la de Cato. Katniss lo miró confundida, aterrada. Las dos armas yacían negras sobre la arena blanca.

—Tengo el deber de entregarte al capitán Snow y a las autoridades griegas —dijo Peeta mientras sacaba su cuchillo—. Pero será un placer arrancarte el corazón por haber puesto las manos encima de mi mujer.

— ¡Peeta, no!

Peeta detuvo a Katniss con una orden suave:

—Vuelve a la villa y quédate ahí.

—Por favor, Katniss tiene que quedarse —interrumpió Cato sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su cuchillo—. Un desenlace tan inesperado... Será el premio adecuado para el que salga con vida.

—Vete —le ordenó Peeta de nuevo apretando el cuchillo. Era medio griego, suficientemente griego para haber deseado la muerte de Cato al ver que le pegaba.

—Peeta, no lo hagas. No me ha herido.

—Te ha dejado la marca de la mano en la cara —dijo con suavidad—. Aparta.

Katniss se llevó una mano a la mejilla y retrocedió.

Cato y Peeta se tantearon y empezaron a dar vueltas en círculo. La luna iluminaba el filo de sus cuchillos. Cuando Cato realizó el primer ataque, Katniss se tapó la boca para no gritar. Aquello no se parecía nada a las bellas peleas de las coreografías. Era un enfrentamiento real y letal. No había sonrisas aventureras ni risas fanfarronas. Los dos hombres llevaban la muerte en la mirada. Katniss podía oler el sudor de ambos.

La luz de las estrellas se proyectaba sobre sus caras con aire fantasmal. Lo único que oía era el sonido de su propia respiración, el sonido del mar, el sonido del acero cortando el aire. Peeta estaba llevando a Cato hacia la orilla, alejándolo de ella. Estaba lleno de ira, pero sabía bien que no debía dejarse arrastrar por las emociones en aquel instante. Tenía que ser frío. Como Cato.

—Disfrutaré de tu mujercita antes de que termine la noche —dijo éste mientras los cuchillos chocaban. Sonrió al ver la furia indisimulada de Peeta.

Katniss vio aterrada una mancha que salía de la manga de Peeta, donde Cato lo había alcanzado, sorteando las defensas de su rival. Habría gritado si hubiese encontrado aire en los pulmones. Habría rezado, pero tenía paralizado hasta el cerebro.

La velocidad a la que se precipitaron el uno contra el otro la dejó atónita. Estaban separados y, un segundo después, se habían enganchado y eran un único cuerpo. Rodaron sobre la arena, un caos de piernas, brazos y cuchillos. Katniss oyó sus respiraciones agitadas, sus gruñidos. De repente, Cato estaba encima de Peeta. Katniss vio espantada cómo sacaba el cuchillo. Cayó sobre la arena, a un centímetro de la cara de Peeta. Sin pensarlo, Katniss fue por las pistolas.

Estaba tan nerviosa que el revólver se le cayó de nuevo sobre la arena. Apretó los dientes y volvió a agarrarlo. De rodillas, miró hacia los cuerpos entrelazados. Con frialdad, obligándose a hacer lo que más había despreciado siempre, se dispuso a matar.

Un grito rompió el aire. Un grito animal y primitivo. Sin saber quién de los dos lo había soltado, Katniss apretó la pistola con fuerza y apuntó hacia el bulto inmóvil que yacía sobre la arena. Todavía podía oír la respiración... pero sólo de uno de los dos. Si Cato se levantaba, apretaría el gatillo.

Una sombra se movió. Katniss apretó los dientes. Le temblaban los dedos.

—Baja esa maldita pistola antes de matarme.

—Peeta —Katniss soltó el arma.

Peeta se acercó a ella un poco renqueante. Se agachó para ponerla de pie.

— ¿Qué ibas a hacer con la pistola, Afrodita? —Preguntó con suavidad—. No habrías podido apretar el gatillo.

—Sí —Katniss lo miró a los ojos—. Lo habría apretado.

Peeta se quedó mirándola unos segundos y vio que lo que decía era cierto. Maldijo para sus adentros y la abrazó.

— ¿Por qué no te has quedado en la villa? No quería hacerte pasar por esto.

—No podía quedarme quieta. No después de oír los disparos.

—Claro: oyes disparos y sales a ver qué pasa. Muy lógico.

— ¿Qué iba a hacer si no?

Peeta abrió la boca para reprenderla, pero la cerró de nuevo.

—Me has robado la ropa —dijo él. Se negaba a enfadarse con Katniss en ese momento. No podía enfadarse con ella cuando todavía estaba temblando como una hoja. Pero cuando todo hubiese pasado...

—Tú me has robado la mía antes —contestó Katniss tras un sonido que podía ser una risa o un sollozo. De pronto, sintió algo pegajoso en la palma de la mano. Bajó la vista y vio sangre—. ¡Dios!, ¡estás herido!

—No es nada.

— ¡Maldito seas por ser tan macho y estúpido!, ¡estás sangrando!

Peeta rio y la abrazó de nuevo.

—No estoy siendo macho ni estúpido, pero si eso te hace feliz, te dejaré que me cures todos los arañazos luego. Ahora necesito otro tipo de medicina —dijo y la besó antes de que pudiera contestar.

Katniss agarró la camisa de Peeta mientras volcaba su corazón en aquel encuentro de labios. El miedo que la había atenazado se disolvió, y con él, se disolvieron también las fuerzas que la habían sostenido. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Peeta para alimentarse con su energía.

—Voy a necesitar muchos cuidados durante un montón de tiempo. Puede que esté más herido de lo que pensaba —murmuró él contra la boca de Katniss. Al notar sus lágrimas sobre las mejillas, se apartó—. No, no llores. Es lo único que no podría soportar esta noche.

—No lloraré —aseguró Katniss mientras seguían saltándosele lágrimas de los ojos—. No lloraré. Pero no dejes de besarme. No pares —añadió justo antes de buscar su boca. El calor del beso consiguió acabar con las lágrimas y con el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo.

—Veo, señor Mellark, que ha podido interceptar al señor Cato.

Peeta maldijo la interrupción en voz baja antes de girar la cabeza hacia Snow.

— ¿Sus hombres han detenido a la tripulación?

—Sí —el capitán miró el cuerpo tendido sobre la playa, y se acercó a examinarlo. Miró las pistolas tendidas en la arena y sacó sus propias conclusiones—. Parece que el señor Cato ha ofrecido resistencia. Es una lástima que no pueda ir a juicio.

—Una lástima —convino Peeta.

—Parece que se le cayó el arma mientras forcejeaban —comentó Snow.

—Eso parece, sí.

Snow se agachó a recoger la pistola y se la devolvió.

— ¿Ha terminado su trabajo? —preguntó.

—Sí, ha terminado —contestó Peeta y el capitán se inclinó ligeramente.

—Gracias, señor Mellark —dijo—. Y enhorabuena —añadió después de mirar a Katniss.

—Llevaré a la señorita Everdeen a casa —comentó Peeta—. Puede ponerse en contacto conmigo mañana si me necesita. Buenas noches, capitán.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Snow.

Katniss apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Peeta mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras de la playa. Unos minutos antes había peleado por impedir que Cato la arrastrase hacia ellas. De pronto, se presentaban como la llave que abría paso al resto de su vida.

—Mira, ya casi no hay estrellas —Katniss suspiró. Ya no tenía miedo ni ansiedad ni dudas—. Me siento como si llevara toda la vida esperando a que amaneciese.

—Tengo entendido que quieres ir a Venecia y montar en góndola.

Katniss lo miró sorprendido y rio.

—Te lo ha dicho Marvel.

—También habló de los Campos Elíseos.

—Y quiero aprender a pescar —murmuró mientras observaba el nacimiento de un nuevo día.

—No soy un hombre fácil, Katniss.

—No —convino ella sin dudarlo—. No lo eres.

Peeta se paró a los pies de las escaleras y se giró a mirarla. De pronto, no le salían las palabras. Se preguntó por qué había creído que le resultaría más sencillo.

—Ya conoces mi lado más oscuro. No suelo ser dulce y soy muy autoritario. Tengo mal humor.

Katniss contuvo un bostezo y sonrió.

—Una descripción muy acertada.

Se sentía tonto. Y tenía miedo. ¿Aceptaría una mujer las palabras de amor de un hombre al que había visto matar?, ¿tenía él derecho a pronunciarlas? Peeta la miró, vestida con la ropa de su armario, con unos vaqueros que le colgaban y una camisa que ocultaba unos pechos pequeños y firmes y una cintura estrecha que casi podía rodear con las manos.

—Katniss...

— ¿Peeta? —preguntó sorprendida ante la indecisión de éste—. ¿Qué pasa?

Peeta la miró con intensidad, quizá con un poco de desesperación.

— ¿Es el brazo? —se alarmó ella.

— ¡No, por Dios! —Peeta la agarró por los hombros—. El brazo está bien. Escúchame.

—Te estoy escuchando —contestó Katniss algo irritada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Esto.

Peeta se apoderó de su boca. Necesitaba saborearla. Cuando puso fin al beso, sus manos la sujetaban con menos fuerza, pero los ojos le brillaban.

—Katniss, seré un marido difícil y exasperante, pero no te aburrirás conmigo —dijo por fin. Le agarró las manos y se las besó—.Te quiero, Katniss.

De pronto, se le olvidó que estaba cansada. Estupefacta, abrió la boca, pero no consiguió formar una sola palabra.

—Maldita sea, Katniss, no te quedes mirándome. ¡Di que sí, por Dios! —exclamó frustrado—. ¡No pienso dejar que digas que no!

La agarró por los hombros y Katniss supo que en cualquier momento empezaría a zarandearla. Pero los ojos de Peeta no sólo reflejaban mal genio, sino también dudas, miedos, cansancio. Katniss sintió un amor arrasador.

—Así que no piensas dejar que diga «no» —murmuró.

—No —Peeta la agarró con más fuerza—. Me has robado el corazón. No te marcharás con él.

Katniss alzó una mano y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

— ¿Crees que podría seguir viviendo sin ti, Peeta? —dijo y sintió el inmenso alivio de éste—. Anda, vamos a casa.

_The end..._

_No puede ser que hayamos llegado al final de esta historia, espero que les haya encantado el final tanto como a mi, para algunas debió de haber sido una sorpresa que fuera Cato el enmascarado. Creo que el al final el recibió lo que merecía ademas de que era él o Peeta y por supuesto no podía dejar morir a nuestro sexy héroe jejeje... _

_En fin pido mil disculpas si me demore mucho en actualizar pero he estado muy liada con esto de los exámenes que ya parecía un zombie estudiando (No estoy bromeando en serio era un zombie), en fin mis amadas lectoras gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron cada semana esperando la actualización de cada capitulo, gracias a sus comentarios que me hacían muy feliz y reír mucho con cada uno de ellos, gracias a todas las que eligieron esta historia como favorita y la pusieron en alerta y gracias a las que muy amablemente me eligieron como autora favorita me siento muy honrada por su elección. Gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia entre las sombras aunque no hayan comentado se que la leían. _

_Bueno algo importante que decir es que como saben esta historia es una adaptacion, y como este el capitulo de las revelaciones donde se revelo quien era el enmascarado tambien quieron revelar quien es la autora original de la historia, ya que sin ella, no hubiera sido posible esta ESPECTACULAR historia, su nombre es Nora Roberts. _

_Agradecimientos:_

**_dianadelore, juliper22, JekaMellark, Gp77, Angiiee7, Katniss de Mellark, Katia Uchiha, CarlaMellark, Katri Wishart, everllarkglee4ever, girlonfiere91, Dark Glimmer, THG-TributoPrim, kristenRock, HostSugarCube, _**

**_Fire Kisses and the odds are ever in your favor. _**


End file.
